


Final Stand

by 42Writes



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Writes/pseuds/42Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dead villains don't stay dead, a group of heroes rise to defend the universe against a syndicate of evil. With time running out, Cloud, Sora, Mario and Sonic must join together to defeat old enemies and build new bridges. Some excessive language. OC's included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I feel I should explain something beforehand. I've been harboring the idea for this for years but I've never had the nerve to write it until now. One of the things I was more concerned about was the use of a certain OC whose background is vaguely hinted at throughout this story. Their name might also have influenced the name of my account however I couldn't think of a better name to use for it.
> 
> I've tried to stick true to most of the lore and character personalities but I'm sure if I stray someone will politely let me know. Enjoy it.

**SIX MONTHS EARLIER**

The ShinRa Manor had been a mess to clear out. The Turks had their work cut out for them when Rufus had given the task of clearing it out with their small team of former infantrymen. It took a week for them to take out all the remnant Deepground soldiers and the Sahagin in the sewers beneath the town. In that time, they lost three soldiers to Deepground sneak attacks. Reno and Rude were nearly killed by an exploding barrel left over from one of Professor Hojo’s experiments. After all this Rufus dedicated himself too looking through Hojo’s research and for two days he stayed locked up constantly searching.

“The president’s starting to worry me guys.” Reno said laid back on a bed outside the staircase, wearing his standard uniform of an unbuttoned shirt, and jacket. Flight goggles strapped to his head and above a mane of spiked fire red hair.

“He’ll be fine, Reno. The president knows what he’s doing.” Tseng replied, sat at the circular table at the centre of the room. He also wore his Turk uniform, a dark navy blue suit and raven black hair stretching down his back and a black dot at the centre of his forehead.

“Are you sure, Tseng? He’s been down there a long time you know.” Elena piped up sitting across from Tseng, she wore the same uniform as Tseng but her hair was blonde and cut to shoulder length.

“I’d hardly call two days a ‘long time’. Besides, we know he’s fine.” Rude said leaning against the wall adjacent to the staircase. He was a bald man with tanned skin and a multitude of rings in his right ear. He was also never seen without his dark shades and standard Turk uniform.

“You know what I mean, Rude. I’m just worried is all.” Elena trailed off.

Tseng stood up from his chair, “If you’re both so worried, I’ll check on him. But I think you’re both being ridiculous. “

The leader of the Turks made his way down the staircase to the eerie cave that connected the mansion above to the laboratory where Hojo conducted his experiments and created Sephiroth and turned former Turk, Vincent Valentine into another one of his twisted human creations. The cave was wet and dark, the only thing he could see were the dim electric lamps built into the cave walls. The rooms to either side of the cave that were once filled with coffins were now home to the bodies of the enemies that had been killed in their attempts to clear out the ShinRa Manor.  Tseng found it curious why Rufus had wanted to come to this place, it was pretty much the place where ShinRa’s downfall had begun when the experiments that had created Sephiroth took place and where the 1st class SOLDIER found out about them and went mad. What could Rufus want from this accursed place that he would need to come here and clear it out? Tseng pushed the thoughts from his mind as he neared the door to the lab. It was not his place to question the president, he was there to serve the president as Rufus saw fit.

Tseng entered the main room of the laboratory and saw the president nowhere in sight. All he found was the president’s coat on the table in the centre of the room and a computer on at the other side of the room. The Turk made his way around the table to the computer to see what Rufus had been up to and caught a glimpse of what his boss had been looking for. The system file had only been labelled ‘Project: Rebirth’. Rebirth? What was that? One of Hojo’s forgotten or discontinued projects? Before he could contemplate it any further, Tseng heard footsteps and wheeled around to see Rufus in his black suit vest and rolled up sleeves standing before him. “Tseng, did you need something?” Rufus asked with bags under his eyes.

Tseng straightened himself out before answering. “Er, no sir. The others were just worried, so I came to check up on you.”

 “Well then, you ought to call them down. I think you’ll want to see this.” He replied and turned around to leave.

“Is this to do with...’Rebirth’ sir?”

Rufus stopped for a moment and turned his head slightly, “Heh, you noticed that then? Yes, Rebirth is involved and I think you might find the results interesting.”

After Rufus left, the Turk leader returned to his subordinates and led them back down into the depths of the mansion. “Rebirth? Sounds like raising the dead or something.” Reno mused.

“Don’t be stupid, Reno. People can’t return from the dead.” Elena snapped.

“Explain Phoenix Down’s then.” Reno replied.

“Well...they’re...I mean...that’s not the point!” Elena said punching Reno’s arm.

They made their way through the dark catacombs and into lab where Rufus stood waiting. “Ah, you’re here.” Rufus said.

“So boss, what’s this talk about Rebirth?” Rude asked crossing his arms.

Rufus leant on the table, “Rebirth is an older project that was design to bring the dead back to life. Phoenix Down’s only serve to revive the life-force of a person shortly after they are dead and thus act as way to restart a person’s heart.”

Elena looked at Reno with a smug look on her face.

“Project Rebirth was created by Professor Hojo to rip those who return to the lifestream out of it and back into the land of living. He got it to work, but my father rejected the idea. It was one of the few ideas he actually deemed as immoral and one that he wouldn’t pursue.” Rufus turned away from them and stared at the computer screen on the other side of the room.

“I intend to use this machine to bring my father back.”

All four Turks stood there, stunned. Not a one of them knew what to say because it sounded insane. A machine that could bring the dead back to life? That sounded farfetched at best but to say he’d use the machine to return a man that died five years ago back to the land of the living sounded completely of the chart of insanity. Still, not a one of them could object. Rufus ShinRa was still indeed the president of the ShinRa Corporation, whatever power that held anymore. The president led the four Turks through to another room where a large machine stood. In its centre a circular tube with metal rings at regular intervals while above it, three large Mako barrels feeding power into the tube. On the right side of the machine a console sat with green lines of code and programming language scrolling up the screen.  Rufus gestured towards the machine, “This is project Rebirth, Hojo’s forcefully abandoned project.” He announced proudly.

“And this will bring your father back?” asked Elena, curiously looking at the machine.

“That’s what we’re about to see, Elena.” Rufus replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

“But why, sir? Why would you need to bring him back?” Tseng asked.

“Because, Tseng, the company is falling into decline. We don’t have the resources to rebuild it and we need someone who can. Someone, who built the company into what it was.” Rufus said

“I’m not sure he’s gonna like what he finds if this works, boss.” Reno said, cautiously.

Rufus moved to the console and began to input commands, “That’ll be something he’ll have to deal with. “

He finished the final command, and the machine began to whirl into life. The Mako barrels began emptying the precious power source into the tube. The whirring soon became louder as the Mako started to glow with each passing moment and the light started to become blinding as it continued its process. Rufus could barely see a figure in the tube through the light and hoped that the machine was doing as Hojo had predicted. Soon the whirring was almost deafening and the machine itself started to shudder and then, silence.

The Rebirth machine slowly came to a wind down as the Turks and their president uncovered their eyes and saw in the tube before them a rotund man sitting in the glass tube. Around his mid-sixties and thinning blonde hair much like Rufus’ with a thick blonde moustache covering is upper lip. Rufus grabbed a suit case from a nearby table and opened the glass tube as the man was just waking up. He opened his eyes to reveal brilliant green eyes and managed to utter Rufus’ name before passing out. Rufus turned to his subordinates, “Help my father to a side room and leave this case for him.”

All four Turks were still shocked, although Elena had to cover her eyes because although the machine had worked, the former president was stark naked. Reno and Rude set to work with helping the president to another room, Reno all the while complaining ‘the president’s heavier than Strife’. Rufus sat at the table in the main room of the lab with a smile on his face. “Well, that’s phase one of the plan complete. Phase two is where the real work will begin.”

“Are you sure this was a sound plan, Mr. President? People might not take well to seeing the former president alive.” Tseng asked.

“We’ll keep my father in the shadows while we rebuild. He should be fine here of we keep the security high enough.” Rufus replied getting up, “Now then, I need to sleep. Wake me in an hour or so alright?”

“Sir.” Both Elena and Tseng answered.

When the next day came, President ShinRa had finally awoken. He sat at the main table in the main room of the laboratory, waiting for Rufus. He wore his signature burgundy suit and had combed his blonde hair back. The president held a lit cigar in one hand and brought it up to take a drag from it as Rufus entered the room. “Father, do you have to smoke that in here?”

“This is my facility, young man, and I’ll smoke here if I want to. Now explain to me how you screwed up my entire company in the span of five years.”

Rufus sat down opposite his father and began to explain everything. The Jenova Wars, Sephiroth’s clones and finally the Deepground incident. All the while the former president sat and took it all in. Finally, he closed his eyes for a while and sat there, cigar in his mouth and his fingers interlaced with each other. Then he started, “So then, you brought me back because you can’t do it. This is the kind of reason we labelled those buttons in ShinRa Tower ‘loser’.”

“They still helped me out during the WEAPONS attack.”

“Apparently, but now we’ve been reduced to this,” he said gesturing around, “the ShinRa Manor in Nibelheim, the backend of Gaia.”

Rufus sat back in his chair, “Not so true. We’ve been rebuilding ShinRa Tower since the end of the Deepground Incident.”

“Then why do you need me? Clearly you have your priorities straight.”

“Because the business is going downhill, Father. Having the tower is one thing, but we actually need to make money.”

“Then start producing potions, hi-potions, ethers and weapons again. We still have blueprints for those, right?”

Rufus shifted uncomfortably, “Well a lot of information was lost during the WEAPON raid… in fact most of the top floors above sixty were nearly totally destroyed.”

President ShinRa looked as if he was about to smack his head into the table. “It took me over forty years to build this company and in a few weeks it gets destroyed.”  He sighed; there was one more plan he had in mind. “Well then, if it has come to this then we have a last resort. It’s an idea that came to me in death.”

That piqued Rufus’ interest, “What last resort?”

A charismatic grin worked its way across the old president’s face, “I’ve some friends who can help.”

“Who?” Rufus asked, inquisitively

“You start up that machine again, and you’ll meet them.” The president replied, putting out the cigar.

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY**

Cloud Strife stood on the street outside Seventh Heaven, looking up at the completed ShinRa Tower. “I can’t believe Rufus moved back into that place again.” He muttered to himself as he went through the number of packages he had to deliver that day. It was slow compared to others as he only needed to go as far as Kalm and the rest were within the city of Edge. After checking the list off, he got on Fenrir, his motorcycle but just before he started the engine. His childhood friend, Tifa, ran out from the bar in normal attire of a black short sleeved jacket and shorts with a small cape coming off them. “Cloud, there’s an extra pickup just come in. It’s in the warehouse district, warehouse 35. I don’t like it Cloud. Be careful.”

Cloud nodded back, “I will. Did the client say who they were?”

Tifa shook her head, “No, sorry. But it just makes it more suspicious.”

The swordsman thought for a moment, “I’ll see what this person wants, but if they intend to fight they’ll be sorry.”

“Alright, have a good day and try not to fall off your cycle.”

Cloud chuckled and set off out to Kalm to do his rounds for the day and all through the time he was out, he couldn’t stop thinking about this last minute pickup. Everything about it seemed odd. No specifics involved or anything. Cloud knew he shouldn’t go but something at the back of his mind was telling him that he should, that something would happen that would explain the ShinRa’s recent rise. In the past two months, ShinRa had started producing normal items and weapons again. Despite people being against them after all that had happened, people still bought their products because although people had hated ShinRa, their products had been at least good quality and their weapons had been well enough produced to do monster hunting out in the Kalm plains. At the same time, people had started re-enlisting for the ShinRa military and their newly built factories in Midgar which had now been re-purposed as a ShinRa facility. Rufus’ company was doing good business it was surprising to see ShinRa do so well.

As he finished his last delivery in Edge, Cloud began to make his way towards the warehouse district. It was quiet and had been since DeepGround’s attack on Edge. Taking his fusion sword, Cloud entered the warehouse with one hand on the its grip. Inside, a man sat at a table in the middle of the room. He wore a navy blue suit and tie but his hair was jet black and combed back, the man looked up at Cloud, “Mr Strife, you actually came. I’m quite surprised.” He said, standing up.

Cloud tightened his grip on the sword he had sheathed. “Oh? And why’s that?”

“Well for one, our invitation came at such short notice and we didn’t leave any kind of identification. Surely that must off set off some alarms in your mind?”

Cloud looked around at the rest of the warehouse. There were boxes and supplies piled high all around him, too many places for people to hide. “It did, it sets off more alarms when you say we, Mr...?”

“Miles, and yes I said we. There are a few of my agents hiding in this room, but you can relax they won’t strike unless I give the order.” Miles gestured to the table, “Please, sit.”

The swordsman slowly stepped towards the chair, rested his sword against the table and sat. “So why d’you bring me out here like this? I’m a delivery man; only thing I can offer you is a courier service.”

Miles chuckled, “Mr Strife, we both know that is bull. My superiors have a fat file on you and all your exploits. Nibelhiem, the reactor bombings, everything.” He took off the pair of glasses he was wearing to clean them, “We need you for a certain mission, something that extends beyond this world.”

Cloud sat back, “If you want someone to go into outer space, you might wanna try Cid Highwind. He’s the one who has the space dreams.”

“Mr Highwind doesn’t qualify for this mission. We need the Hero. We need you, Cloud.”

For a moment, Cloud genuinely laughed, “Hero? Sorry pal, but I’m no hero, just a guy with a large sword.”

The mysterious man chuckled himself, “Heh, unfortunately ‘hero’ is a political correctness thing. You are the Hero of this world by the decree of the Council.”

“What Council?”

“The Venatus Council, Mr Strife, the people who run this universe from the shadows. But now we need to step out from the shadows to collect the four Heroes who can save it.”

Cloud was genuinely stumped. This was a man who, by just looking at him, you could tell was a respectable gentleman. Yet here he was, talking of heroes and councils hiding in the shadows, running an entire universe. It all seemed mad, and Cloud had just about enough of it. The delivery man, stood up to leave and as he did, he found himself confronted by two men in soldier’s navy blue soldier uniforms. Miles put his glasses back on, “Sorry, Mr Strife. But we need you to come with us, all will be explained soon.”

“Don’t think s-“was all Cloud could say as he went for his sword and just before he could bring it out, he found a needle in his neck. Slowly, Cloud stumbled around for a few moments before dropping his sword which seemingly became much heavier than normal and another few moments later he found himself face down on the floor as everything went black.

“Sorry Mr Strife, but I was told to bring you along by any means.” Miles said as he discarded the syringe. He looked towards the two soldiers, “Load him up, Lord Magnavox is waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

In the midst of luscious green grasslands stood the central headquarters of the Venatus Council on their home world of Colludium. One massive central cerulean column stood at its centre with different spires branching off from it via sky bridges with the crest of council proudly displayed on the central column, the crest being a shield emblazoned with a black and white checkerboard and two vertical facing swords. Around the central tower a city had been built with various residential, commercial and military sectors. Meanwhile a vast river cut through the entire city and tower which had been harnessed into a hydroelectric power source, and behind the city itself a mountain range spanned onwards for miles behind the grasslands which had been built into the council and used for battle cruisers and fighters. The tower itself housed anti-aircraft gun batteries and fighter hangers alongside the army of soldiers ready to jump into action at a moment’s notice.

Coming in from the skies one lone transport craft descended and made its way towards the tower. The pilot opened a com-line with the tower hanger controls. “This is Gaia-01 on final approach, requesting permission to land over.”

There was a moment of silence while control verified the craft’s signal. “Permission granted. Proceed to VIP hanger 2 and welcome home, over.”

“Cheers control, over and out.”

The pilot cut the line and made his way for the higher hanger bays of the vast tower and saw from her helmets HUD display which hanger to land in. Meanwhile in the back, Miles pulled a small glass jar from his jacket and held it underneath the unconscious Cloud’s nose. As Cloud breathed in, he smelt the vile stench and immediately woke up coughing. “Argh, what the hell was that.” He exclaimed, rubbing his head, “And where are we?” he continued to examine his surroundings.

“Sorry about the injection Mr Strife, we needed to you to come along with us.” Miles explained.

Cloud glared for a moment. “It would’ve been nice to tell my family I was going...and where’s my sword?”

Miles crossed his legs, “Family? Oh you mean the barmaid and the two orphans. I wouldn’t worry about them, chances are when this is all over it’ll be clear where you’ve been and as for your sword,” he nodded next to the seat next to Cloud, “it’s in that case, untouched.”

Cloud took the case and opened it to see his Fusion Sword all together in one piece. “You assembled it? Not too many people can do that.” He said, almost impressed.

“Well, we need you at your best Mr Strife. That means we need all of your tools.” Miles replied.

Looking at the case more closely, Cloud noticed four glowing orbs. He recognised them as Materia, condensed mako energy used to release powerful attacks or abilities which was commonly referred to as ‘magic’. He remembered hearing someone talking about Hojo ranting on about how it wasn’t magic or something. Cloud didn’t know if it was magic or not, but what he did know that it had gotten him and his friends out of more than more scrape on a number of occasions. “Materia?  What I am going to be doing that I’d need...lighting, fire, ice and cure for?” he asked.

“You’ll find out soon, but for now I’d get ready. We’re about to land.”

True to his word, the craft began to slow down as it entered the hanger. Engineers scattered about the large hanger bay as one engineer stood in front of the craft guiding it down. Two jets on the sides of the transport diminished slowly as it landed and as the wheels came down with a thud, the back of the craft lowered down and revealed the closing hanger bay doors to Cloud as he was led down the ramp led by Miles. “Welcome to Colludium, Mr Strife, welcome to Council HQ,” he announced as Cloud followed.

Miles led the swordsman through the corridors and halls of the HQ. All having some form of blue in them all very close to cerulean. All manner of personnel passed them as they made their way through the tower ranging from soldiers to scientists to analysts. All needing to somewhere quickly, literally no-one in that building had any sort of casual pace to them. Everyone was straight faced and serious. “What’s with everyone here? They all seem to be in a rush. Different from when I was in the ShinRa building.”

“The current situation has everyone on high alert. We’ve got soldiers on standby and scientists working out new technology to try and fight this new threat.”

Before Cloud could ask about the new threat, the ascended a set of stairs and arrived at set of double doors in a quieter area of the tower. “Your other team-mates have already arrived. You’ll see the council shortly. See you around, Cloud.” Miles said walking back down the stairs.

_Other team members?_ Cloud wondered. Tentatively, he opened the door to a small room casually decorated with two brown leather sofas, a small marble coffee table and two potted plants on the far side of the room. The walls were still a shade of cerulean blue but Clouds attention was directed more at the three other persons already in the room.

The first was a middle-aged man wearing a red flat cap with a white circle on the front and in the centre of the circle was a red ‘M’. He had a black moustache and brown hair while wearing a red shirt and denim overalls with white gloves. The second was a teenager which had brown spiky hair, less spiky than Cloud’s but spiky nonetheless. He wore a small black jacket with a dark blue shirt and black shorts with yellow pockets and large yellow shoes. Finally, the last of the trio was a blue...hedgehog, which wore white gloves like the first man and had red and white trainers. “I suppose, you guys are my team-mates right?” Cloud asked.

“They said one more of us would be coming.” Said the first man, in a thick Italian accent

“I suppose the whole gang is here now then.” The hedgehog replied.

“I guess. Did they tell you guys what we’d be doing?” Cloud asked sitting down next to the Italian

“Not a thing. I’m Mario by the way.” The man said, giving Cloud a thumbs up.

The hedgehog flashed a grin, “Sonic’s my name and speed is my game, nice to meet’cha.”

“I’m Cloud, Cloud Strife. What about you? What’s your name?” he asked the teen sitting next to Sonic.

“I’m Sora.” He said staring at Cloud, “Do...do you remember me Cloud?”

Cloud was slightly taken aback, “No, should I? I’ve been known in the past to have some memory issues.”

Sora shook his head, “it’s okay. I was just making sure of something.”

Cloud nodded, “Okay then kid, whatever you say.”

Cloud went over all the details in his head about what was happening. He’d been told he was now in a team with three other strangers and they were to undertake some sort of task for them. Somehow, Cloud knew things were going to interesting soon. He looked up to see a large man in a soldier’s cerulean uniform standing in front of the door on the opposite side of the room. “The council will now see you, sirs.”

They were led into a large circular room that reached quite high opening into a large skylight. Pillars circled the room at regular intervals and the floor was perfectly marbled with a red carpet leading toward five figures sitting in raised thrones behind a large raised desk. Cloud, Mario, Sonic and Sora were led along the carpet to the centre of the room directly in the middle of the light rays coming through the skylight. The elders were all almost identical aside from the robes they wore; each had a different insignia in their lapels. The central elder, Lord Magnavox, stood up from his seat and addressed the four. “Heroes, you have been summoned to this place for one purpose; to save this universe. Dark forces have joined together and are threatening our very way of life with their plans.”

“Who are we talking about here?” asked Sonic.

“When a villain dies, their spirit passes not into a planets lifestream, but into an afterlife specially created for their kind. We called it Villain Heaven, and there is no way to escape back to their world unless it has been foreseen and in-turn their memories of their afterlife is wiped from memory.”

“Someone found a way out then?” questioned Cloud.

“Indeed, Cloud Strife, and not only has he escaped, he has brought some of his companions along with him.”

“Well, who is it?” Mario urged.

Lord Magnavox stroked his long beard, “The man who has escaped, is known only as President ShinRa.”

Cloud’s eyes widened, “Wait what? The former president?”

The three other heroes looked at him, “You know him?” Sora asked.

“Yeah, he was the head of the ShinRa Corporation five years ago. He was killed, but I never thought his company had found a way to revive the dead.”

“It is possible Cloud. Through the use of Mako they found a way to revive a dead person, we intervened and had the project buried years ago before they could go public with it.”

“Wait, so if this ShinRa guy has returned I’m guessing our enemies are back as well?” Sonic said, placing his hands on his hips.

“That is correct Sonic. President ShinRa, during his time in Villain Heaven, made contact with the Nobody, Xemnas, and King Bowser.”

“Okay, that makes sense...but how is Dr. Eggman involved?” Sonic inquired.

“There are different multi-verses, each with their own, Sonic’s and Mario’s. One particular version of Bowser told the President of the doctor. Apparently, he contacted the doctor shortly after his revival as well as reviving Xemnas and Bowser.”

Cloud rubbed his head, “I’m guessing they’re causing all kinds of chaos right?”

Lord Magnavox nodded, “They’ve made their bases and have set their forces out to control their individual galaxies. We can supply you with a vessel, and in turn we need you to put down the ShinRa Syndicate and stop whatever plan they have brewing.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to say this, but if Dr Eggman’s involved I know I have to help stop him. I’m guessing it’s the same for you guys too?”

“Absolutely, I already defeated Xemnas once and I’ll do it again.”

“Bowser’s usually bad enough on his own, this time he’s going too far!”

Sonic turned to Cloud, “What about you Cloud, ready to take down some villains?”

“I have no idea why Rufus decided to build this machine to bring back his father, but I can say this with absolute certainty. I’m going to destroy that company and get some answers.” Cloud said opening the case and pulling his sword out. He spun it around in his right hand for a moment before sheathing it on his back and prepared his materia.

“That’s the spirit!” Mario cried.

“Thank you all for answering the call, Agent Miles will lead you to your designated ship. Good Luck Heroes, the council will be watching over you.”

The newly created team left the Council Room and exited onto the staircase where Agent Miles waited for them. “Alright, you ship is this way. Follow me.”

Miles led the team through the hallways of the headquarters to the mountain hangers where they found themselves on the observation deck of one of the smaller hangers. The heroes wondered over the window overlooking the hanger and they all gasped in amazement. Outside of the window sat a large cruiser. It looked like someone had taken cylinder and cut in half and then shrunk it at the front so it curved outwards the back. They had then attached two cylinders at the side using a series of massive tubes. On top of the cylinder sat two small square structures, one on top of the other. Lights dotted all around the ship and two massive words were printed on the side cylinders in big black sans serif lettering ‘ _Vir Fortis_ ’.  It was coloured a combination of cerulean and cobalt. Cloud reckoned it was a stunning ship it was certainly the most impressive ship he’d ever seen although in his time he’d only seen two. He looked to his side and saw the boy called Sora was in awe. His eyes seemed to sparkle and his mouth was in a permanent grin, Cloud figured Sora’s birthday and Christmas had come both at the same time. Miles announced to the group, “Say hello to the ’ _Vir Fortis_ ’, newest edition to the Council Fleet and your personal transport for the mission.”

“What does _Vir Fortis_ mean?” Mario inquired still looking at the ship.

“Roughly translated? Man of courage. Which is what you guys are gonna need.” Miles answered, while looking at a smartphone, “Listen, I’ve got other jobs to do today, these gentlemen will escort you aboard. Good luck, heroes.” Miles left them whilst two soldiers led them towards an elevator.

* * *

 

The inside of the ship was just as impressive as the outside, crew members worked at terminal stations while others relayed messages and performed checks. They were led past a large holographic display of the known universe and towards the cockpit where two people conversed. A tall man with jet black hair and a gaunt face and the ships pilot, a dark skinned woman with flowing brown hair tucked into a bun. The heroes caught the end of a conversation. “The heroes will be here soon so make sure we’re ready to launch as soon as…never mind.” The tall man had noticed them.

“Welcome to the _Vir Fortis_ gentlemen. I’m Captain Tohru Hamasaki, this is Helmswoman Andrea Peterson.” Hamasaki introduced, “The ship you’re standing in the newest and possibly best cruiser of the fleet. It is a technical marvel using the best technology we have to offer.” He seemed to be over doing it.

“Oh yeah, a technical marvel alright.” Andrea said, “But they give it only an experienced Captain and Helmswoman. Everyone else is as green as the grass in summer.”

“We all start somewhere.” Cloud replied.

Andrea checked a few different screens ticking off the pre-flight checks, “For a mission like this? Taking down a syndicate of some of the meanest villains ever to live? We’d be better dealing with a small outpost dispute.”

Hamasaki let a small chuckle, “Andrea is a bit of a cynic although she does speak some truth. This mission is going to be tough; although I’m sure we’ll be fine in the end.”

“Sure. Everything will work out right?” Sora asked, optimism ringing in his voice.

“Mmmhm.” Andrea grunted as the captain led them away.

“She can be a charming woman once you get to know her but we’ll save that for later. Please go down to the crew deck and I’ll be down later to give you a proper tour once we’re free of the planet.” And with that one of the crew led them to deck below where they found a table to sit whilst they launched.

Outside the ship, mechanics cleared the hanger and fuel tankers moved away. The grinding of metal on metal rung throughout the hanger as the bay doors began to slide aside. Daylight spilled into the room while the engines of the ship began to whir and hum with energy. Anti-grav fields shut off as the vessel slowly began to move forwards out of the hanger. When it was clear of buildings and mountains, Andrea kicked the engines into life and the entire ship shot through the sky and into space.

* * *

 

President ShinRa had reclaimed his old office in ShinRa tower, the 70th floor. It was large and spacious with marbled floors with red carpet and sofas set a few meters away from his very large desk. Monitors were set into the desk; some had camera feeds from all around the tower. Others held important documents. The President sat concerned; a report had come across his desk from one his sources. He opened a transmission.  “My friends, we may have a problem.” President ShinRa said to his comrades, via conference transmission, “As I feared, the Council may have picked up on our actions and may have recruited the Heroes.”

“It makes sense,” Xemnas said rubbing his chin, the former leader of the infamous Organisation XIII wore his trademark black coat and had his hair still combed back with parts of it falling in front of his face. “The Keyblade wielder would’ve tried to break down my castle doors by now if he knew about my attack shortly after he vanished yesterday.”

“GWAAAR! I wondered where that meddling Plumber went, and if he’s with these so-called heroes as you say, I’ll gladly smash them into tiny pieces” Roared King Bowser, the large turtle-dragon hybrid.

“If that dratted hedgehog is with them, I have more than enough robots to put them in their place.” The good doctor agreed, he was a rotund man, who wore a red jacket with both front and back coat tails and yellow pockets on the front and back as well. He also had a huge, ginger moustache and small pince-nez glasses and a dark grey goggles.

The president lit a cigar, “You’ll have to make sure that overconfidence doesn’t get us killed gentlemen. This is one opportunity that we can’t afford to let go south.”

“Well what about that secret project you were working on? That superhuman program you were on about?” Dr Robotnik asked.

“Professor Hojo is currently testing our most promising subject yet. Subject 42 has proven to pass all tests and could be our first success.”

“Good, they could be a useful asset against the Council and the Heroes.” Xemnas said with the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

“Indeed, a field test will be in order soon. Convincing Professor Hojo will be a hard task though; he’s a hard person to talk to at times...” ShinRa said, rubbing his forehead.

“Talking? Ha! I’ll talk to him for ya; he’ll let that 42 guy run rampage on them heroes in no time!” Bowser laughed heartily.

“I’m sure your method of persuasion will be a nice change for the professor, Bowser” Robotnik said, “With your personality, who could say ‘no’?” he laughed.

President ShinRa took a draft from the cigar, and quietened them down, “In any case prepare yourselves. We’ve lost to these ‘heroes’ before. This time, we are a united force and we’ll show them just what an alliance of villains can really do. Why, when we’re finished we’ll use their corpses as examples to all the other worlds out there!” they all laughed in unison as they went about their business.

The president stopped laughing soon after and set a record to play, classical was his choice. It always had been and as he looked out of the window he watched his former city glow as he saw the new factories and bases that had been constructed in the past six months with help from Robotnik. It had been Robotnik that helped him construct his new fleet of space battleships, from the minor ‘Monster -Class’ ships all the way to the ‘WEAPON-Class’ ships and his personal flagship, the _Ultima_. He smiled as considered the fact that he was back and his company was back on top with his newly reformed military had taken back old ShinRa territories such as the Junon area and the Fort Condor reactor. The soldiers had come from former infantrymen and SOLDIERS having trouble adjusting to civilian life after five years as well as young men and women getting pulled in by their new propaganda. There were of course people who objected, such as the WRO but their rising numbers and the new support from the other villains had pushed them back to Wutai. Everything was turning up ShinRa. Nothing could bring him down at that moment, nothing except a few heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

“ **VIR FORTIS APPROACHING DESTINATION** ” the on-board computer alerted.

The four heroes made their way to the control room and looked out onto the planet below. “I don’t remember Gaia having that before...” Cloud said.

Floating above the planet’s atmosphere, dozens and dozens of ShinRa battlecruisers waited in position. All Monster-Class vessels, they stood their ground, all wearing the ShinRa insignia proudly. Each vessel was an elongated craft cutting downwards at a 45 degree angle with eight large rockets on its rear and command bridge ascending from the back of the cruiser. Three hanger port openings could be seen on each side while the front of the spaceship and finally the front of the cruisers had a large convex plate which formed a point at the very tip.

“This might be a problem, I think.” Mario announced.

“Looks like an Eggman fleet to me, they won’t be so tough.” Sonic grinned.

Sora stayed calm and his eyes began searching the control panel until he found what he was searching for. “Don’t worry guys, I got something to give us a hand.” he flicked a switch and the craft began to hum for a moment, until it died down.

“ **CLOAKING ACTIVIATED** ” the computer alerted.

“Getting to the ground shouldn’t be a problem now,” Sora said, taking up the manual controls, “As long as we don’t hit a ShinRa ship.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Sora.” Cloud replied sitting back down.

Sora laughed a little and began to guide the _Vir Fortis_ between the blockade of ShinRa vessels. The teen made sure to keep a safe distance from each ship as he passed each one. Sonic kept looking at the large cruisers. In comparison they dwarfed the tiny Council ship they had been given, if they that cloaking system failed them now, Sonic hoped that Sora was as good a pilot as Tails otherwise they’d be in a whole world of trouble so to speak.

While Sora was guiding the craft down, they had to make emergency manoeuvres to evade a few passing fighters he hadn’t noticed. In the back of the room, Mario switched his monitor to short range radar to spot more possible fighters or enemies they might encounter. It was in that moment agreed, Cloud was on navigation, Mario on rader duty, Sora on piloting and Sonic’s was co-pilot if the situation called for it. Sora told the hedgehog he’d go over it with him later but for now they had to concentrate on getting to the surface without incident.

For the most part, Sora had kept that promise. They entered the atmosphere and pushed through to the surface where the world of Gaia awaited them. Looking over the area Cloud recognised they were flying over Rocket Town and pointed them eastwards towards the ShinRa capital of Midgar and the city of Edge. Sora turned the ship around and headed that way. “You know,” Sora said, “This is far different that I’ve known.”

“What d’you mean?” Sonic asked hands behind his head.

“Normally, me and my friends would transport down from orbit. Actually finding a place to land is gonna be new for me.”

Cloud chuckled slightly, “Don’t worry kid; the area around Edge is a wasteland thanks to the ShinRa’s mako reactors. There’s gonna be plenty of places to land.”

Sora nodded and soon they found themselves hovering over the Midgar wasteland. The teen found a spot a little ways out from Edge and landed the craft. It touched down with a faint thud as Sora powered down all the systems aside from the cloaking. “If this is the ShinRa home world, we don’t want the _Vir Fortis_ to be found.” He explained and the other three nodded.

Cloud opened the ship’s hatch and stared out into the wasteland. He climbed down the ramp and looked towards Edge. Immediately he knew something was up. He could see ShinRa helicopters hovering above the city and in the distance he saw three of the eight mako reactors spewing smoke into the sky. Cloud thought Barrett was going to be pissed when he saw this if not already. He signalled for his team-mates to come out and together they made for the city.

* * *

 

In Edge, it was just as Cloud had feared. During the time he was gone, ShinRa had put the city under lockdown. There were soldiers everywhere and ShinRa banners hung from rooftops all around the city. Cloud and his comrades, had to sneak down alleyways and past unsuspecting Infantrymen to get finally get to the back entrance of Seventh Heaven. Cloud took out his key, and unlocked the door. Slowly turning the handle not to alert any nearby soldiers and opened the door letting his new team in first before entering himself and locking it behind him.

“Tifa?” Cloud asked, looking around the backroom, “Tifa, you here?” he continued.

Cloud started to make his way towards the kitchen when a door flew open and he received a punch directly to his chest. The man was knocked onto his back and tried to recover before his assailant was on top of him with her hands grabbing at his sleeveless polo. “Where the hell have you been?!” she cried, “We all thought you were dead!”

Cloud could see the anger in her eyes. One step wrong and she’d kick him into next week without warning.  “Sorry, Tifa. Turns out you were right about that last minute pickup. I’ll try and let contact you sooner next time.”

The mix of anger and annoyance left her eyes as she got off of him while he made his own way off of the floor. “So who are they?” she asked.

“They’re my new teammates, that’s Sora, Mario and Sonic.” He introduced pointing at them respectively.

“I’m Tifa,” she said politely, “I own the bar and I’ve known Cloud since we were kids.”

“Sorry we don’t have time to stay and chat,” Sonic said, “but we’re kind of on a mission right now.”

“He’s right,” Cloud continued, “But Tifa, what happened here?”

Tifa thought for a moment, before looking at Cloud, “You’d better come through. There’s a lot to explain” She said.

She led the group through the main dining area, the four heroes at the bar while Tifa poured a few drinks. “It all started shortly after you disappeared, Cloud.” She explained, “The soldiers from Midgar all came down into Edge and started moving people back into their homes by force. Their trucks and helicopters flooded the town telling people to go back to their homes and remain there.”

She placed the drinks down in front of the four and continued her story, “And on the TV, President ShinRa appeared. Rufus’ father is alive, Cloud.  I don’t know how but we saw his body didn’t we? We saw him impaled at ShinRa Tower five years ago; I wouldn’t forget a scene like that.”

Cloud managed to sip his drink before looking up at his friend, “He did die that night. But apparently, Rufus brought him back. He’s also working with some new friends to bring down another organisation.”

“What kinds of friends?”

“I can’t really say right now. Have you heard from the others?”

Tifa thought about it for a moment, before remembering something, “Yes, I did hear from Barrett. He called to check on Marlene and began ranting on how they’ve started up the old reactors again.”

“Wait, you mean those smoking towers we saw in the city?” Mario asked.

“Midgar? They started those up again too?” Tifa asked

“Yeah, only three though. I’d say it’ll take some time getting the others working again after the Deepground incident.”

“Cloud, if you’re going after to ShinRa. You can’t go after him here. ShinRa Tower is too well defended.” Tifa said pleading.

“I figured it might be, he’s in charge of the Syndicate so I think we might have to look elsewhere for now. You guys got any clue where to head next?”

“Hm… I might have an idea about where we can go. I’ll tell you when we get back to the ship.”

 “Well it looks like we got ourselves a new destination, time to jet guys.” Sonic said jumping off the stool.

The swordsman downed the last of his drink and stood up, “Alright, we’re off then.”

Tifa came around from behind the bar, “I don’t know what this is about a ship, and an organisation and this syndicate but before you leave would you at least talk to Denzel and Marlene. They’ve been worried too.”

He nodded, “Alright,” he turned to his friends, “Wait in the backroom for me, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Cloud ascended the stairs in a doorway off from the bar to the first floor of Seventh Heaven. He made his way up another short flight of stairs to the kids’ room. Inside the two children meet him with both shocked and relived expressions. “Cloud, where did you go?” asked Marlene. The little girl wore a sleeveless light grey turtleneck and a light brown skirt with a pink bow in her hair.

“I had some unexpected business to take care of. In fact I still have some business to take care of; I’m just about to leave now.” He replied, kneeling down to meet them.

“What kind of business?” Asked Denzel. He was slightly older than Marlene and wore a grey jacket and light grey tee with dark grey trousers.

“The kind that’ll deal with whatever’s going on outside. I might be gone a while so listen: Stay indoors and look after each other and Tifa. I don’t know what the ShinRa are doing, but I’m gonna make sure they don’t get away with it.” Both children nodded as Cloud got up, “Alright, I’m off. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“We’ll be waiting Cloud.” Denzel said as the swordsman left.

His three other companions were waiting in the backroom when Cloud returned. He unlocked the door and led them back out into the backstreets and alleyways of Edge and back to the invisible ship. Inside, they each went to their respective seats as Sora prepared the ship for takeoff. “You gonna be okay leaving them in that place Cloud?” asked Mario swinging his chair around, “With that many ShinRa about, we should’ve gotten them out of there.”

“I wouldn’t worry about them, Mario.” Cloud replied, “Tifa’s strong enough to protect them and she’s smart enough to get out of Edge if anything goes wrong. They’ll be just fine.”

“If you’re sure then, I’ll trust you.” Mario said swivelling back around.

The ship then began to elevate again as Sora started to pilot it upwards once more into the atmosphere and past the ShinRa battlecrusiers in orbit.

Once they were a safe distance away, Sora turned cloaking off. “Okay Cloud, what are the coordinates for the Mushroom Kingdom?”

“Sending them over now.” Cloud returned typing into the keyboard.

Sora waited a moment and finally when he had the coordinates, he punched them into the auto-pilot and turned back to the team. “Alright, it’s gonna take two days max to reach Mushroom Kingdom.”

Sonic groaned, “Two days?! I could’ve done it, in two hours on foot...”

“I guess that’s intergalactic travel for you.” Mario said as he left the room.

“It’s not so bad, Sonic. You find ways to pass the time between worlds.”

“Like what? My only pastime is running.”

“Reading? They’ve gotta have stocked this ship with some kind of reading material.”

The hedgehog, clearly tired, gave in. “Sure why not? It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do right now.” He left the cockpit too.

Cloud shook his head and headed back for the bunks. There were two rooms for bunks. Each had two bunk beds in each. They had decided that Sora and Cloud would take one room while Sonic and Mario would take the other. Cloud entered his room and went over his equipment which only included his large sword and four materia. He wasn’t sure of the other three’s abilities in combat but, like him, they were picked for a reason and when they landed on the Mushroom Kingdom he’d know the extent of their fighting skills. He lay down in bunk and closed his eyes. He was gonna need all the rest he could get for the coming battles ahead.

* * *

 

Subject 42 sat alone in the cell. His hands and forearms encased in two cylindrical casings to prevent the use of his newfound abilities. During his time in the laboratory, 42 had become Hojo’s favourite test subject. They’d given him injections and surgeries all the while training his body and mind to withstand the experiments. Truth was the scientists were scared of him. They all were aside from Professor Hojo who took so much joy in crafting his abilities. Superhuman is what they called him. A monster is what he preferred since none of his abilities were in any way ‘human’; Insane strength, speed, agility and endurance. As well as an advanced healing factor. ‘Immortality at its finest’ as it was described by the mad doctor. His body had stopped aging apparently not that you could tell. Given ten or twenty years and maybe he’d have looked immortal but not when he was 26. 42 wished they’d given him a clock or something, would’ve been nice to know the time. That changed when Hojo walked in. “Good evening, 42.” Hojo said.

Hojo was a thin man with long black hair tied into a loose ponytail at the back as well as having a circular pair of glasses sat at the end of his nose. He wore a standard lab coat and white shirt with a lavender tie and charcoal slacks. On the outside he was every inch a scientist but in was a little known fact that while Hojo was brilliant in what he could do, he was also genuinely mad. Rumour was that his insanity was the reason President ShinRa let him continue his work for the company. Something about mad scientists being the best scientists. In his experience, 42 couldn’t really disagree. He’d seen brilliant and talented man of science go absolutely insane before and their work was still breath taking or in certain cases, life taking.

“Is it? I can’t tell since you arses never let me see outside much.” 42 replied. He had a British accent.

“I wouldn’t worry about that much, soon you’ll be put to work for the ShinRa Corporation and we’ll be able to produce more of your kind.”

“My kind? You mean monsters?”

“No, my boy, I mean immortal super soldiers. Speaking from a scientific point of view, you’re a marvel. Immortality usually comes at a high price you know, but you’ve gotten it easily.”

42 laughed dryly, “Easily? Tch, you weren’t the one who was experimented on mate. I’d like to see you go through those surgeries of yours and see if they’re ‘easy’.”

“Ha! A marvel you may be, but you’re still headstrong fighter like most soldiers I have the displeasure of dealing with.”

The subject picked himself up off the floor. “And that’s the difference, professor. I’m not a soldier; I am... was a normal person with a life before your soldiers turned up and brought me here.”

“I did hear about that little scuffle. Despite claiming not to be a soldier, you took out twenty of them out before you were detained. That’s quite good for a ‘civilian’.”

“I had decent martial arts training. Never can tell who’ll jump you in the middle of the night.”

 “Sure you did. Not that it matters now. You’re ShinRa property now, 42 and that’s that. There’s one more test we have for you before we ship you out in a few days to ShinRa HQ.” He called over to a couple of infantrymen, “You two! Escort, 42 here to the Mako tanks. One final infusion and you’ll be as strong as a 1st class SOLDIER.” Hojo chuckled.

“Really? I thought I was already stronger than those guys.” 42 mocked as he was led out of the room towards the Mako tanks.”

“Humph, you know what I mean boy.” Hojo snapped.

The days passed by as the _Vir Fortis_ cruised through space towards its destination. All the while the anticipation kept building. Not a one of them knew what they were in for other. King Bowser’s ‘troopas’ as Mario had called them were apparently not much of a threat but the king himself was a ferocious fire breathing beast according to the plumber. He’d explained that there had been many times when he didn’t think he would make it out alive despite the turtle’s repetitive plans.

* * *

 

In a small circular conference room in the ship all four heroes gathered around the table. “We’re about an hour away from the world, what’s our plan?” Sora asked.

“We gotta check the Toadstool Castle first, that’s where Bowser would’ve attacked first. He’s always had a thing for Princess Peach. He’s never explained why.”

“Anything else there other than the castle?” Cloud questioned, trying to visualise the area in his head.

Mario nodded, “There’s a small town and my home. We should be able to find my brother…but…”

“But?”

“Well…he’s kind of a coward.”

They exchanged looks while Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Help is help, I guess no matter where it comes from.”

Over the next hour they exchanged ideas about plans, possible entry routes and ways to deal with the troopa’s. Cloud had plainly said from the start he’d kill if he had to while Sora wasn’t so sure. The sixteen-year-old boy hadn’t taken a life before and with Shin-Ra’s military consisting mainly of human soldiers and when push came to shove he might have to. It became quickly apparently that only Cloud had actually killed; neither Mario nor Sonic had killed other people. Just incapacitated or destroyed robots. “I think it’s noble of you to want to take down your enemies without killing them. But all I’ve done is kill my enemies. It didn’t matter if they were monsters, soldiers or alien lifeforms; I was trained by ShinRa to kill. They gave me a gun and told me to fire, they gave me a sword and told me to swing. But you guys,” Cloud gestured around the table, “you guys have fought without killing for so long, but now…you might not get the choice. I know how they train ShinRa’s soldiers, like you know how these Nobodies operate, like how you know how Dr Robotnik or King Bowser operates. They will kill you without a second thought and some of them will probably enjoy it. That’s why throughout this, we watch each-others back’s and keep each-other safe. Because I’m not about lose anyone. Not again at least.”

The other three nodded in earnest, they might not have known what Cloud had meant by losing anyone but they understood where he was coming from and what he meant. After that they formed their plan.

Mario had drawn out a crude map of the area of the small town and castle. Sora would land the ship in the grasslands just west of the town and they’d head north towards the house that Mario owned with his brother. From there they try and find out what they could from the sibling and then plan their next move. None of them were expecting any good news and why should they? They were facing a syndicate of powerful villains and should’ve been expecting the worst. They soon find out as they quickly approached The Mushroom Kingdom.


	4. Chapter 4

There was defiantly a ShinRa presence on The Mushroom Kingdom. A few of their monster-class ships orbited with a summon-class cruiser appropriately titled Ifrit. Despite the situation once Cloud had explained that Ifrit was a fire breathing demon capable Mario had gotten a good laugh at the irony while the swordsman didn’t really get the joke.

Not everyone was as calm though, upon seeing the size of the summon-class, Hamasaki excused himself from the bridge saying he had ‘documents to file’. The heroes weren’t buying it. Not even Sora. Sonic wondered over the pilot, “So what’s with the captain?” he asked, “Every time we come close to these ships he starts acting weird.”

For once, Andrea turned around from her station. “It’s not really my place to say, just know that he has some issues facing these kinds of situations.”

“He’s not going to jeopardise the mission is he?” Cloud wondered.

Andrea shook her head, “No, god no. But, Tohru does have some stuff to work through. Let him be for now. At some point he’ll have to face this.”

“But for now, let him hide away in his office? Great.” Sora said, sarcastically.

“Trust me; he’ll have to come to terms with what’s going on.” Andrea turned back to her consoles, “Now where d’you want me to land this thing?”

“Oh thank goodness you’re landing us.” Sonic said, “I’m not sure I can handle hitting the ground again.”

Sora looked offended, “I did not hit the ground. I lightly touched it.”

“I’m pretty lightly touching does not mean that the entire shuttle thuds as hard as it did.” Mario laughed, as he pointed Andrea in the way she needed to fly.

With their stealth systems engaged they moved past the few ships hovering above the planet and down over green landscapes and picturesque villages. The Mushroom Kingdom felt like such an upgrade from Gaia. Instead of the bleak Midgar Wastelands, they found themselves in a bright, beautiful countryside that seemed to expand for miles. Lakes and rivers cut through the land while mountains loomed in the distance only adding the serene quality of the landscape. Cloud wondered if Gaia might’ve looked like this a long time ago before the ShinRa emerged with their reactors. Everything here seemed so bright and colourful and…had eyes? He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes and looked again. He was sure that a cloud had stared at him and a mountain too, looking again he saw eyes. On a mountain. It was true; the hills really do have eyes. He chuckled nervously to himself.

Soon enough Mario indicated somewhere to land. It was a large open field close to some hills that rose to overlook a town. A dirt road slowly became stone as it led down into a valley beneath them. Andrea guided the _Vir Fortis_ down to over meters over the ground; massive mechanical legs sprouted from the underside of the vessel and lightly touched down onto the ground. Andrea kept the stealth systems engaged since there was no telling how many enemy units could’ve been in the area.

All four of the heroes gathered in the hanger, on a large square platform. A hanger mechanic operated a panel nearby while a nervous looking Hamasaki wished them good luck. The captain had finally been coaxed out of his cabin when Andrea, in a rare moment of leaving the bridge, threatened to tear down his door and drag him down to the hanger. Clearly he was very nervous about being down here, although the heroes theorized that Hamasaki was becoming nervous about the entire mission. Cloud had spoken to Dr McNeill before they’d landed.

“Don’t worry about the captain, Cloud.” The old doctor had said, “I think I have something to keep him calm and focused.”

“Not too calm I hope.” Cloud replied.

McNeill laughed, “You’d be surprised how focused a man can be when they calm right down.”

Cloud nodded, “I hope you’re right.”

The swordsman thought back to that conversation and wondered just what had happened for their captain that had made him this way. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts back, now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that. They had a job to do and he’d see that they all made it through in one piece.

* * *

 

Not a soul in sight. Nobody was around when the four heroes stepped from the ships elevator platform, just the chirping of birds and a gentle breeze drifting in from the sea. If they hadn’t have known any better they would’ve assumed it was a pleasant day. Mario knew better, he looked towards the road, a look of worry crossing his face. “There should be at least some Toad’s around here.” He said looking around.

“Toad’s?” Sora asked.

“The people who live here besides me.” He explained, “You’ll know them when you see them. They’re…hard to miss.”

“I hate it when people say that.” Sonic kicked the dirt, “Well, we’d better” he stopped to think. “What are gonna do now that we’re here?”

“Mario, you said you had a brother here right?” Cloud asked, “Maybe we should ask him what’s been happening.”

“Luigi might know, or he might be locked in a closet. One of the two.” Mario noted, “This way.”

He led them away from the valley up the dirt road towards the forests which were just as quiet as the open field they’d landed in. It was earie yet somehow peaceful no soldiers, no monsters…just silence, silence and the sunlight peering through the tree branches. It was midday and the sun was at full height in the sky. Sora reminisced about sunlit days on the beaches of his home with his friends just relaxing on the days off when he wasn’t deifying mad men hell bent on shrouding the universe in darkness or dealing with school essays. Easier days, sat with Riku and Kairi doing nothing but wasting the hours. Somehow Sora had gotten caught on the thought of him and Kairi on the beach with her red hair and beautiful smile when he was pulled back into reality by Mario signalling a turning on the path. The plumber had split off down a T-junction towards a brick house. Simple in design it was a two storey building with a picket fence and post box with a red M and a green L painted on. “Nice house. How much d’you pay for it?” asked Cloud.

“Save a princess and you’ll be amazed how much prices drop for you.” The older man responded walking towards the house.

“Can’t say I’ve helped out a princess before,” Sonic said, “Well there was one a long time ago but…nah she’s probably forgotten all about me.” He shrugged it off and followed Mario.

The Mario’s house was destroyed inside. Furniture was broken, photos smashed, dents in the walls and general chaos. Red and green pillows were ripped, wallpaper stripped and dirty footprints littered the floor. Belongings were scattered all across the floor as if someone were looking for something, or someone. Mario was agape in horror as if it was inconceivable that anyone would invade his home and treat in such a way. He carefully walked through the living room, treading carefully not to disturb the carnage. “Luigi?” he called, “Luigi, it’s me Mario!”

“I’m not here!” another voice cried from above. Mario connected palm to face.

“Please tell me he didn’t hide from the soldiers with that tactic.” Sora asked Cloud.

“If he did, that means it worked and if that’s the case we have nothing to worry about.” Cloud chuckled.

They all ascended the stairs leading to more property destruction and found a lone closet in the middle of the landing. All four heroes crowded around the door as Mario flung it open to find a man curled up in a ball shivering like the ice age had begun again. He wore similar clothes to Mario, except that the denim overalls were darker and his shirt and hat were green. Realising that the door had been opened to his brother and three other people, he slowly stopped shivering. “Oh…hi Mario.” He said weakly.

“How’re you doing Luigi?” His brother inquired, arms folded.

“I think we had visitors while you were out.”

Mario looked around, “I see. Come on get up.” He pulled his brother up from the floor and led them all back downstairs into the living room.

“They came from skies,” Luigi explained, clearing up broken belongings while the others helped. “Soldiers came from iron airships. The looked like bowsers but they were lifted by these massive engines. It was unlike anything I’ve ever seen.”

“Flying steel airships is kind of a first for the Mushroom Kingdom.” Mario joined.

“I, erm, I wasn’t in the town at the time but I think I saw soldiers breaking into the castle and rounding up the castle staff.”

They all turned to Luigi. “Then how do you find out?”

“I was walking into town…saw the soldiers charging towards the castle and others coming up the road towards me. I might have run.”

“Well that explains the carnage here.” Cloud said shifting a pillow from the floor revealing a dirty footprint with the ShinRa logo printed on the heel. ShinRa must’ve been really interested in finding you or Mario.”

“What did the guys from the council say? We were heroes or something?” Sora asked while picking up picture frames of the brothers in happier times.

“Yeah but that Miles dude said it was a ‘politically correct’ thing. We’re only heroes because they label us heroes.” Sonic sped around cleaning the room as best he could.

“They label us that because of what we’ve done. But I think ShinRa know this, they’re specifically searching us out to kill us.”

“So Bowser, Xemnas and Eggman tell ShinRa about us and their first priority is to send out soldiers to get rid of us. I get the feeling they’re playing another game though.” Sonic placed one last picture back onto the wall.

They all sat down on the nearly cleared couches. “ShinRa’s just a company. All the president really cares about is making sure his business thrives and that the mako flows, by any means. He dropped a part of a city on top of another city to stop a small eco-terrorist organisation.” He stared into space, recalling a painful memory, “hundreds of people, maybe thousands, dead because we were a slight threat to his mako empire.”

Mario stroked his moustache thoughtfully, “So if ShinRa isn’t the true mastermind…then who is?”

“I don’t have the slightest clue but I reckon we’ll find out soon enough. But I have the feeling that if we bring down this syndicate, one villain at a time. We’ll get ‘em.” Cloud looked up, determination in his eyes.

“And right now we focus on Bowser right?” Sora asked.

“Might as well, we’re in the neighbourhood. We may as well lend a hand.” Sonic said nonchalantly.

“Our first move here should be to take back the castle.” Mario announced, “There are two ways to get into the castle. The first is the front door, which will be guarded, the second is the basement. A door in the moat leads to the basement areas.”

“There’s also a third way in, but it’s more of a way out really.” Luigi chimed in, “The castle had a secret garage built on at the princess’ request. Somehow she got a thing for driving; we don’t know how it happened.”

“Yeah it was odd, but there she was one day. Doing doughnuts outside the palace and leaving black pizzas shapes in the dirt. So she requested to have a garage put on to make her own escape if Bowser was to attack. Do you know if she did escape, Luigi?”

The younger brother shook his head, “I ran before I could get a look. I feel terrible for running.”

“Luigi, if you hadn’t run…I don’t what I’d have done. You’re my only family, my little brother.” Mario placed a hand on his brothers back. “All of us are going to get the princess back and defeat Bowser. Now, where’s Yoshi?”

* * *

 

Infantrymen patrolled the cobbled streets of Castle Town, past battered doors and broken windows. Their jackboots crunched over shards of glass as they scanned the empty streets looking for stragglers. The glow of their helms optical displays shone inside the broken homes and shops, illuminating the damage caused by their invasion. Overhead a large steel warship, built to resemble a galleon sailing ship, floated suspended in mid-air with several rotating engines. King Bowser’s Koopa Troopa’s, small yellow turtles with varying green and red shells, loaded stolen gold coins, mushrooms and fire flowers onto Shin-Ra built transport crafts. Infantrymen supervised the loading of the cargo and took note of the goods that the turtle-men brought. Once everything was loaded, the pilot took the newly acquired loot back up to the ship. So far they were clearing out the town itself, but soon they’d move onto the castle. Bowser had been insistent on not burning Castle Town. He said he’d be making it his residence in the ‘Bowser Kingdom’ once he finally rose to power over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario, Luigi and the others watched from the hill overlooking Castle Town. They were all laying prone atop the hill scanning the town. “So this Yoshi can help us right?” Cloud whispered.

“Yeah, Yoshi’s a good friend and loyal to Princess Peach. All the Yoshi’s are.” Luigi replied.

“’All the Yoshi’s’?” Sonic asked, “I thought Yoshi was a person.”

“Well technically he’s a dinosaur; we just don’t know the name of the species. The only thing he can say is ‘Yoshi’ so that’s what he call him.” Mario explained.

“Awesome. So where is he?” Sora scanned the town. “All I can see are soldiers and turtles.”

“He might be inside the castle.” Mario suggested. “If he’s in town that might be where we can find him.”

“He likes to take naps on the castle roof. I can’t make out if there’s anything there from here though.” Luigi squinted, looking towards the castle itself. His then winded, “hold on someone’s coming out.”

From their position, they could barely make out the tiny figure that had exited from the castles double doors. It looked like they were yelling at a couple of infantrymen and koopas, faint screeching noises echoed across the bay. The brothers Mario looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. “Bowser Jr.” They said in unison.

“Bowser Jr? The guy as a son?” Cloud, now also squinting at the castle, asked.

“Uppity little monster. Bowsers second in command pretty much.” Mario clarified as the small figure of Bowser Jr entered back into the castle once more.

“If he’s the second in command, then we need can squeeze him for information right? I saw we get moving now.” Sonic had jumped to his feet, ready to run into action when Cloud caught his leg.

The swordsman shook his head, “If we run into that town blindly we’ll get shredded by ShinRa’s infantrymen. They might look like cannon fodder but infantrymen can be dangerous. I should know.”

“Heh, looks like someone has a past.” Sonic chuckled, kneeling down.

“Not one I care to remember.” Cloud said, sombre in his voice. “We need to move through the town silently. Once we’re inside the castle, we’ll be safe to start cracking heads but for now we need quiet. Understand?” he asked the others.

They all nodded in agreement. “Playing safe is fine and all, but we can’t always play safe.” Sonic reminded.

“I know. It might be here sooner than we think.” Cloud began to pick himself from the dirt and signalled the rest to follow him down the path into town.

All of the Heroes worked their way up the cobbled streets towards the main fountain; they ducked left into a side alley when they saw two Infantrymen patrolling the square. They both turned down the street toward searching for any leftover Toad’s or goodies the Koopa’s missed. Sora and Cloud crouched behind garbage cans, waiting.  They both gripped their respective swords waiting for the blue uniform to appear around the corner. A moment later, both of the swordsmen ran out in the street and used the back of their weapons to knock out the two soldiers. Mario and Luigi ran out to help drag the two soldiers back into the alley.

“These guys are heavy.” Mario muttered as he dropped the body.

“These guys are carrying standard ShinRa equipment; they were never going to be light.” Cloud said, sheathing his sword, “Sad fact is most of these guys are teenagers. Young hopefuls looking to become SOLDIER or at least they used to be.” He knelt down next to the soldier and took the helmet off his head.

He was pale, with a prominent brow, large cheekbones and a recessed forehead. The soldier was also bald all over, not even eyebrows. His face was forgettable and bland. But things took a turn for the weird when Sora took the helmet off the other soldier. Both infantrymen looked the same. The same brow, cheekbones, and forehead, even the pale complexion was the same. “That’s not possible…” Sora dropped the helmet.

“Apparently not…” Cloud noted, “ShinRa’s not capable of this though. Cloning is new for them.” he stood up. “Looks like they’ve stepped up their science depar” he stopped. “Oh shit.”

Cloud looked at the bodies, “They brought back Hojo.”

“Who’s Hojo?” Sonic asked.

“I’ll tell you later, short version of it is that he’s the only one who could pull this off.” Cloud checked the main street.

More soldiers checked down the street, looking for their missing comrades. Cloud motioned back down the alley into the backstreets of Castle Town. Further down the heroes heard the faint sounds of whimpering, like someone was crying. They crept along trying not to draw attention from the main street until they found a small Toad crying behind another garbage can. Mario and Luigi knelt down beside the tiny toad. “Hello little one, what happened here?” the older brother asked.

“I-it was horrible Mr. M-Mario.” The Toad stuttered, “The mean men c-came and took e-e-everyone.” It spluttered.

“Took everyone?” Luigi mused.

“Yeah, e-even the p-princess.”

“Hush now, little Toad. We’re going to get her, and everyone else back, understand?” Mario cooed.

He looked up, tears rolling down its face. He wiped the tears and nodded.

The swordsman looked on. There was a familiar feeling, ShinRa causing kids to be left on the streets, alone, scared and confused. History was repeating and Cloud could see Denzel in this kids place. Unconsciously his hand balled into a fist. In his mind images flashed of President ShinRa sitting in his office atop ShinRa Tower laughing. He had hoped Rufus’ change of heart would’ve been a turning point for the company as much as he hated it. It was only starting to dawn on him how much he hated this ‘job’. Cloud could see the look in Mario’s eyes, he’d seen peoples fear and felt it but he’d never seen this kind of devastation. An entire town turned upside down and looted for nearly all valuables and people. This was new for the plumber and there was anger in his eyes too, though it seemed unnatural.

“Mario,” Cloud started, “We need to move.” He knelt down too. “When we leave, we need to run out of town. You know where the Mario’s live?”

He nodded. “Then hide there until this all blows over. Someone will come to find you.” Cloud gave a slight smile. “Everything will be okay, now run.” he jumped up and took off down the backstreet like a bat out of hell.

“Little guy runs fast.” Sonic noticed.

“That he does.” Cloud agreed, “Now then, to the castle.”

* * *

 

Soon enough the side street opened out on the main square at the centre of which sat a massive, ornate stone fountain. Star patterns decorated the base while a multi-levelled spire dominated the middle with a much larger polished stone star sat and from the top of that, water spilled and cascaded, creating small rainbows where the light caught the water. Around it, a large open space was dotted with broken and beaten stalls that sold various fruits and vegetables. Above it banners and bunting hung with simple designs and bright colours, most of those however could be found lying on the ground and in their place dark red banners with a black design of the Koopa King could be found much like Edge had been. Infantrymen and Koopa’s strolled through the wreckage maintaining their control over the small town while its occupants had been vacated.

Humming above, the steel airship floated. “Once we’re done with the castle.” Cloud whispered as all the heroes hid in the shade of the side street, “We’ll need to get on that airship.”

Mario approved, “That’ll take us straight to Bowser’s land. Then we can end this cruel treatment.”

“We make one wrong move here; we’ll get destroyed by those soldiers.” Luigi said nervously.

“If we move fast enough, I bet we can use the stalls and fountain to get by unnoticed.” Sonic suggested, looking around at the open square.

“Unless anyone else has a better plan I say we do it, although I still don’t see why we can’t just make our move now. We can take these guys no problem.” Sora wondered.

“Trust me Sora, this is the smart move. A few years back, me, Tifa and Barrett broke into ShinRa Tower when they were still at the height of their power. We had the option of scaling the building via the internal fire escape stairwell or fighting through the foyer that was filled with Infantrymen and Roboguards. While we could’ve taken the soldiers, we conserved way more energy by sneaking up the tower and fought much better because of it. It’s the reason I’m still here.” Cloud explained and Sora looked in awe. “Kid?” he asked.

“That’s so cool.” Sora replied with a stupid grin on his face.

A combination of the way he said it and the smile, made Cloud chuckle, “You and Denzel are so much alike.” He said.

Cloud and Sora then turned their attention back to the task at hand. “Sonic, you’re the quickest one here, you’ll be able to move across more easily and scout ahead. Meanwhile we wait for the soldiers to pass and dive from stall to stall.” He looked out over the square, “From what I can see we can make it to the road to the castle. There should be enough stalls to get us there.”

“Should be?” Mario asked.

“I can’t exactly see everything from here, but I’m pretty sure.” He waited. “Sonic, go now.” Cloud urged.

Sonic grinned and took off across the square almost in an instant. A blue blur streaked across the square leaving nothing behind but a gentle midday breeze. All the soldiers and Koopa’s stopped and looked around, they saw nothing but felt the breeze. A few of the soldiers scanned the area once more, trying to see if there was something that caused it but once again, saw nothing and returned to their patrols. All the other heroes let out a sigh of relief and after waiting another couple of minutes they proceeded. Cloud motioned for Sora to go first and the younger man made his way out into the square to the nearby broken stall. Crouching as he went. Mario went second and was nearly made as he had to roll to avoid detection but made it. Sora had already moved onto the second stall as Mario made it to the first but had been forced to go prone to prevent himself from getting caught by a wandering Koopa.

The plumber held his breath as the same Koopa passed by seemingly unaware of his king’s mortal enemy. Eventually the Koopa plodded off without even the slightest idea about who was hiding behind the stall. Luigi went out next, as he made his way across the square he tripped and fell, somehow managing to pull himself into cover. A sound of him slamming into the ground echoed across the square. “What the hell was that?” An infantryman asked.

“Check it out.” Another said.

His gun raised, the infantryman slowly moved towards the sound, past the fountain and nearer the stall. A finger found its way onto the trigger and all his movements became slower, preparing to find the source of the noise. Cloud watched from the side street and saw as the infantryman was about to turn and find Luigi. His hand moved to his sword.

Turning around the corner sharply, the infantryman, found nothing. No trace anyone had ever been there. Seeing nothing, he called back to his comrade. “Nothing’s here must’ve been a cat or something.” He walked back.

Cloud released the grip on his sword and released a sigh of relief. “Damn, you got lucky…” Cloud muttered as he prepared to move himself.

Expertly, he was able to move from cover to cover without giving away the slightest hint he was there and eventually everyone managed to cross the square undetected. The road towards the castle was gated with wrought iron fences but had apparently been broken down during the invasion. All the heroes walked through the broken gate and saw the castle within their reach. The real fight was only now starting.


	5. Chapter 5

Toadstool Castle stood before them across a beautifully manicured lawn of healthy green grass. A simple dirt path snaked its way around the picturesque gardens of Princess Peach’s residence. The castle itself was a very simple building of light grey stone with dozens upon dozens of windows. Above the large double doors at the buildings front and the balcony above, a stain glass windows of the princess herself was set into the main tower of the castle. Red polished tiles adorned the roof of the castle that shone brightly in the afternoon sunlight. Hanging from the balcony was the familiar red banner of King Bowser with the black representation of the massive koopas face.

Across the lawns, the heroes began to make their approach towards the castle itself. They dodged Infantrymen and Koopas but diving between hedges and hiding behind trees to keep out of sight. When they were closer to the castle they could see the moat, a deep 20 meter trench constructed from stone that separated the castle from the land with a tiny bridge connecting the two. Just before the bridge, two ShinRa assault mechs stood guard. They were boxy looking machines with a massive grills and twin headlights. Arms extended out from the main body with automatic rifles and its legs looked almost like twigs with elongated pyramids for feet. The ShinRa insignia was boldly printed on each side as if you’d forget who they belonged to.

Behind a bush near the entrance, the heroes gathered. “ShinRa’s own brand mech’s. Infantrymen are one thing, but ShinRa’s robotics is another thing entirely.” Cloud explained as they knelt.

“Doesn’t matter how tough you build it, if it bleeds oil we can destroy it.” Sonic grinned.

“You’ll get your chance soon, Sonic.” Sora patted the hedgehog on the shoulder, “So where’s this entrance?”

Mario pointed towards a small dirt path leading around the side of the castle. “If we head around that way we can find the entrance there.”

Before they headed out, the same squealing noise they heard earlier rang out again on the balcony. “Papa said what?! I wanted to be there for man in suits plan! I don’t wanna stay here.” Bowser Jr. yelled.

“I’m sorry sir but that’s what King Bowser said.” Another voice said, probably an infantryman who got chosen to give some bad news.

“That stinks! These Toad’s are boring. There’s nothing fun to do around here.” Bowser Jr. continued.

“Don’t worry sir; the relief unit will be coming soon to take over the rest of the operation here. We’ll be heading back to Koopa Palace soon.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Bowser Jr.’s voice became quieter as he and the infantryman left the balcony.

Below in the gardens, Sonic said sarcastically “Well he’s lively.”

“Spoilt little bas” “Monster” Mario began and Luigi finished. “Jr. is Bowser’s pride and joy and lets him get away with anything as long as it slows us down or causes trouble for anyone but Bowser.”

“Then it looks like we’ll have to teach him some manners then.” Cloud began shifting his way along the bushes towards the dirt track.

Once more Sonic zoomed past, leaving another gentle breeze which the soldiers mistook for a calm sea breeze. Cloud and other others moved in stealth mode which became increasingly difficult with the lack solid cover. There were a few moments when Luigi or Sora were nearly caught due to not being properly hidden by their choice of cover  but eventually they were able to get into the cover of the castle. Leaving the soldiers and the koopas behind, the heroes ran around to the back of the castle. The dirt track led them around the side of the castle with the building on one side and a thick forest on the other which opened out into a clearing. High stone brick walls showed where the back gardens of the castle were but the clearing itself looked new. There were wheel tracks in the ground and signs where tree stumps had been dug up and filled in. Cloud wandered about, looking for any signs of a secret entrance, but Mario stormed past, a man on a mission, and knew exactly where to go with his brother in tow.

Making their way around the walls they briskly towards the far end of the clearing. In the wall of the castle there was an opening. A huge rectangular part of the wall had opened upwards like a garage door revealing a car bay complete with spare wheels, car parts, cans and tins plus tools. Black tire marks showed where the princess had started from. “She must’ve been in a hurry.” Mario noticed.

Luigi looked around the rest of the secret garage, “I hope she got away, but somehow I doubt it.”

Cloud and the others entered, “We’ll get the answers we want from Bowser’s kid.” He said drawing his sword. “That infantryman on the balcony said a relief unit was coming soon, we’d better get this over with quickly. Mario, Luigi, you guys know where the throne room is in this place.”

The Mario brothers nodded and walked over to a simple wooden door towards the back of the room. Mario slowly turned the handle and peaked outside, he motioned for the rest to follow as he opened to door fully and stepped out into a fully stocked aquarium. Fish swam freely in large cases built into the walls that spanned the length of the room on both sides; meanwhile the floor was marbled and reflected the light coming from the aquariums since there was no proper lighting.

“Wow, this is awesome. Kairi would love this.” Sora stared around at the cases.

“Focus, Sora, We’ve got work to do.” Cloud reminded, and Sora nodded.

Mario shut the door behind them, he then went around a large object that had been in hanging off the wall and moved it in front of the door. It was a painting of a sunken ship in the depths of a calming blue ocean. Cloud could’ve sworn there was a rippling effect, but not in the way it was painted but actually moving. “Hey Mario, did that painting just...move?” he felt stupid asking the question.

“It did. Some of the paintings in this castle are portals to places around the Mushroom Kingdom. Each place holds the Power Stars that keep this castle protected from Bowser’s evil.” Mario explained, “But right now, I’m guessing after all this me and Luigi are going to have to find them all over again.”

“How many d’you need to find?” Asked Cloud.

“About 150.” Luigi replied.

“I do not envy you guys.” Cloud chucked as they turned their attention back to clearing the castle.

All the heroes ran to the opposite side of the room. Each one of them prepared to come out swinging. They stacked up, the Mario Brothers on one side and the other heroes adjacent. Mario’s hand burned with red fire as did Luigi’s with green. Sonic’s fists were clenched and a smile appeared on his face while Sora summoned his keyblade, hands clasped around its hilt. Cloud motioned to them, fusion sword in one hand, making signals with his free one. _Three, two, one. CHARGE!_

Mario shot the door across the foyer of Toadstool Castle as all the heroes rushed out and scared the living daylights out of the unsuspecting Koopas and ShinRa infantrymen.  It was a massive light blue coloured room with hand painted clouds on the walls and a bright herring red carpet leading from the front doors towards the stairs. The stairs led up to a second level with another set of double doors at the top and to the left along the upper walkway while a single door was at the end of the right walkway. Mario and Luigi lobbed fireballs left and right hitting their targets with ease. Koopas were knocked out of their shells with the force and the soldiers screamed as their uniforms caught fire as did their skin. Bullets flew as the ShinRa’s soldiers opened fire and Cloud deflected them as he swiftly moved through the room using the large surface of his sword as a shield. The swordsman swung left and right, trying not to kill them.

He was a good swordsman, but he wasn’t so skilled he could aim to injure only. He’d gone into all of his fights aiming to kill, never to just injure. Once upon a time, he’d been a mercenary only working for a paycheque. What did he care if a few soldiers died along the way? But now things were different. He’d seen the determination in Sora’s eyes when he was told they wouldn’t kill and he’d be damned if he didn’t. The soldiers bodied dropped to the floor, still breathing and Cloud took off again. Sora cried out ‘ICE’ and a shard of frozen water appeared out of thin air and shot towards a ground of Koopas knocking them about as they disappeared into their shells. As the shells fell, Sonic jumped through the air a caught one and threw it, picking off an infantryman on the second level before speeding up to spin dash a second infantryman over the railing.

“Ha! That showed them!” the hedgehog cried as the last soldier fell.

_BANG_

The sound thundered through the foyer of the castle. All the heroes looked at each other and then slowly towards the main front doors.

_BANG_

There it was again, a loud thundering noise emanating from the front doors. “Do you think we should let them in?” Sora asked shrugging his shoulders.

_BANG_

Large wooden doors were flung across the room on the last bang, much like Mario had done before only this time two ShinRa machines followed through, smoke blasting from stacks mounted on their rears. They marched in firing from their assault guns, riddling the sky blue walls with bullet holes. Shell casings fell to the machines’ feet like rain pouring down on a dreary day. The heroes stood firm as a bright blue blur streaked back and forwards as the machine gun fire flew their way. Not a bullet hit them, not a bullet grazed them or scratched them and then the machines stopped firing.

Sonic the Hedgehog stopped suddenly, proudly standing with one hand on his hip and another holding a stack of bullets. He had a confident smirk plastered across his face as he said with glee “You’re too slow, even Eggman robots are faster than that!”

Sora and Cloud together held out their hands and shouted at the top of their lungs, “THUNDER!”

Arcs of bright blue lighting formed from their outstretched hands and shot through the air towards the ShinRa assault machines. Loud grinding noises roared throughout the hall as the machines made pseudo sounds of pain. Gears stopped and smoke turned black from their innards being turned charred from the lightning. While they were immobile, the two swordsmen leapt through the air and bright their respective blades down and sliced the machines in twain. Keyblade and fusion sword alike cut through the iron beasts like knifes through smoking butter. Each machine fell to pieces onto the marble floor, no longer functioning. Any soldiers outside had apparently retreated back into town.

Inside meanwhile bodies were piled all over the floor moaning in pain. There were soldiers and Koopas alike hanging over railing and propped up against walls. A small green fire had set alight some of the carpet and tiny shards of ice spilled across the marbled floors of the foyer. Flicks of blood were dotted here like Jackson Pollock painting but they were all mostly alive. Some soldiers seemed to be near death but still breathing. “Urghhh...” a voice groaned.

All the heroes found the source of the noise propped on the stairs, clutching a side wound. His helmet fallen from his head, baldness shining in the light. “Damn you bastards...” he muttered.

Cloud shoved the point of his sword to the infantryman’s throat. “Where’s Bowser’s son?” he asked, “Tell me and you get to live.”

The soldier snorted, “Live...you think I don’t know what I am? We’re soldiers cloned and accelerated to adulthood. We live around four maybe five years and then we die, so kill me now cus I’m gonna die soon enough anyway.”

“Then tell me where the kid is and I’ll end it all now.” Cloud said, emotionlessly.

Mario, Sora, Sonic and Luigi couldn’t believe it. “Cloud what are you-” Sora started but never finished. Cloud held up his hand to stop him.

“Whatever, the kid is in the throne room on the second floor. Up those stairs,” the soldier nodded backwards to the double doors at the top of the stairs. “You can’t miss it, straight ahead. Now...you promised.”

Cloud waited and gripped his sword tighter. He raised the mighty blade with one hand, readying to bring it down on the half dead clone. It stayed there for what seemed like hours and Cloud never blinked or made any kind of emotion before sheathing the sword behind his back. “Give it another half hour, you’ll be dead then.” He motioned to the wound and began to climb the stairs.

Through the double doors they arrived at the foot of a spiral staircase leading upwards. Sora stopped the second swordsman just before he began to ascend, “Cloud, were you really going to kill that man?”

He wasn’t sure how to respond. The infantryman knew what he was, knew his how long he’d live if he hadn’t gone to war. Was he even really human if he was grown from a test tube? “No.” He lied. “That wound he has is fatal if he doesn’t get help soon.”

“And if it wasn’t?” Sonic asked.

Cloud stopped, “I... I don’t know. During the Jenova War I fought and killed ShinRa soldiers and the same during the Deepground Uprising. I had to fight and kill fellow humans. But you guys are so determined not to kill anyone I’m not sure I could allow myself to kill again.”

“Well that man wanted the end, and I suppose he’ll get it soon. We’ve gotta keep moving now anyway, Bowser Jr.’s waiting for us.” Mario said, passing Cloud on the stairs.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Sora mentioned to Cloud as he followed the older man. “That wouldn’t be the Cloud I know.”

A slight smile formed on Cloud’s face, “Then maybe me and the other Cloud are similar.”

“Eh, not so similar. The Cloud I know doesn’t smile...like at all.” Sora said.

_Sounds familiar_ Cloud thought as he ascended the stairs.

The second floor opened out into a wide open space with more paintings dotted around the room and more doorways leading off to other rooms and areas of the castle. On this floor the walls were painted a darker shade of blue, and the clouds were significantly darker too.  Two soldiers stood guard outside of the throne room as the heroes exited the stairwell and when they saw the heroes didn’t like their chances. They threw down their guns and tried to run past the heroes before getting punched out by Mario and Luigi. While the older brother looked pleased with himself, Luigi kept rubbing his fist. “That hurts me more than them I think.” He muttered, still rubbing.

At the throne room doors, the heroes stacked up again. Waiting to rush in and confront the son of the mighty Koopa king. As Cloud was about to signal to rush again, a voice came from the other side of the door. “Just come in already! I know you’re there!”

Mario pushed open the doors, the rest followed him in. Princess Peach’s throne room wasn’t big or fancy. It was simple and quaint. Red carpet with gold trim ran from the door to the throne itself with more polished marble tiling the floors. A gold throne with intricate mushroom and star designs, with red leather sat at the opposite end of the room. More paintings hung from the walls, one of which was the princess herself with the Mario brothers. She was a gorgeous woman in her early thirties with stunning blonde hair and full lips. Her eyes were a brilliant cerulean blue. She was stunning in her pink dress but all thoughts of the portrait were soon killed.

“You guys just gonna stand there all day?” called a voice, high and scratchy.

Sitting in the throne was a small, turtle-dragon hybrid. A tuft of orange hair sprouted from the creature’s cranium and a massive neckerchief hung around the hybrids chest with a crudely drawn mouth full of sharp teeth. A paintbrush was laid across his lap as he waited for the heroes. The plumber nonchalantly walked towards him. “No guards Junior? No Koopas to hide behind?”

“I don’t need no humans to guard me and I don’t need any troopa’s to fight my battles for me! I’m a big Koopa now!” Bowser Jr. announced triumphantly.

“Well there’s a change.” Luigi mumbled under his breath.

 “I can take all of you! Cus I have this again.” He patted his paintbrush and Mario took a step back knowingly.

“A giant paintbrush? What’re you gonna do? Paint us some happy little trees” Sonic laughed.

This angered the tiny Koopa. “What did you say? THAT’S IT!”

Bowser Jr. jumped off the throne and slashed the paintbrush at the floor creating a massive brown paint stroke. It seemed to bubble and churn and from the depths of the paint a plant like creature made entirely from the paint substance grew and began spitting great big globs of paint all around the room.

Mario, Luigi and the rest dodged this way and that trying to avoid the paint being spit out while Boswer Jr. laughed and laughed at the sight of the heroes. “You see! My paint can take on a life of its own and do my bidding for me! You can’t stop me this time!”

“We’ll see about that.” Sonic cried as he began to speed up.

When Sonic tried to spin dash his way across the room, slipped on the paint as was sent sliding across the room and into a wall. He hit the wall with a resounding thud and knocked a few paintings and portraits off the walls. Sora and Cloud, meanwhile, had no luck in their attempts to slice and dice the painted piranha plant creature. “How the hell do we destroy this thing?” Cloud asked as he only managed in getting paint on himself.

“I dunno, but it’s starting to get on my nerves!” Sora replied .

Mario flung fireballs at it, but to no avail. The plant only swallowed it and shot out fiery paint globs of death while Bowser Jr. laughed in delight.

Meanwhile, while the tiny Koopas attention was diverted at the ‘plant vs heroes’ spectacle, Luigi dodged paint balls and dived at Bowser Jr. “I’ll be taking this, thank you!” Luigi struggled as he tried to prise the paintbrush off from the hands of the enemy.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Bowser Jr. struggled back.

Each of them punched or kicked each other, vying for control of the dangerous brush. Junior used the back end of the paintbrush to smack Luigi in the head with, while Luigi forced the brush end of paintbrush to paint a mark across Bowser Jr.’s face and temporarily blinded the Koopa. Luigi fell backwards with brush in hand. “HA! I did it!” he cried victoriously, until he realised the paint plant was now firing at him.

He scrambled across the tiled floor and used the throne as cover while splodges of paint blasted against it. Thudding and slightly shifting the throne. “Guys, help!” Luigi shouted.

“We’d love to, but the plant is firing at us too!” Mario shouted back, “You’re on your own for now brother.”

“Thanks, big brother!” Luigi said sarcastically.

Luigi then looked up and saw Bowser Jr. perched on top of the throne, paint wiped from his eyes and looking very, very annoyed. “Gimmie back that paintbrush....NOW!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. Junior tried to dive down at Luigi, but the green Mario brother pushed off the floor and towards the balcony doors.

He slammed through them and out onto the balcony, overlooking the front gardens. The sky had started to turn orange with the end of the day fast approaching and automatically the town’s streets lamps had turned on in the distance. Luigi climbed to his feet and stumbled towards the edge of the balcony, paintbrush in had while Junior stalked towards him. With a swing Luigi flung paint at the small Koopa with little effect as he just dodged it nimbly.

“I’ll be taking my paintbrush back now, you meany.” Junior said, menacingly.

Closer the Koopa stalked, and Luigi’s knees began to knock despite the small size of the creature. But Luigi stayed as firm as he could and held the paint brush out in front of him like a sword, ready to slash and slice if need be. But Junior was too close, and launched himself at the brush and Luigi closed his eyes for the impact.

With his eyes slammed shut, Luigi was ready for pain but it never came. Something had stopped it or someone rather. When the younger brother had opened his eyes, Bowser Jr. was laid out across the balcony covered in water. “Not today, you little ruffian, you.” called a new voice.

Luigi tuned to look at the newcomer and saw, standing on the edge of the balcony, a large green dinosaur, almost like a small T-Rex with small red boots and a red shell that looked almost like a saddle. Sat atop the dinosaur was a little old man in a white lab coat. He had thick swirly glasses and one tuft of hair sprouting from the top of his head like an antennae. Liver spots dotted his aged face and one tooth jutted from the old man’s mouth while he grinned manically. On his back, a yellow water pump sprayed from the nozzle that reached over the old man’s head at the Koopa.

“P-professor?” Luigi asked, bemused, “Yoshi?”

“Yes old friend, I bring reinforcements for your little band of misfits!” said Professor Elvin Gadd triumphantly.

Gadd jumped from Yoshi’s back and sprinted past the tiny Koopa, still reeling from his shower, and unbuckled the pump. “MARIO DEAR BOY, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!” and lobbed the pump as hard as he could towards the red plumber.

Mario caught the gadget in mid air. “FLUDD! Good to see you again!” he greeted strapping it on.

“IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN AS WELL, MARIO,” it said robotically, “NOW LET US CLEAR UP THIS FAMILIAR MESS.”

The plumber nodded and opened fire on the paint plant, shooting out paint balls in midair as they hurtled towards him and as the piranha plant went to shoot again, Mario unleashed a full load of water at the creature, almost choking it with the water. As he did the base of the stem began to expand rapidly until it could hold no more water.

It burst in a massive shower of clean water, spraying the walls, the floor and even the heroes that were dodging the last few paint balls. Paint was washed from everything, although that did include the pre-existing paintings that were already there prior to the fight. “Oh Peach is gonna kill us.” Mario worried, wringing out his cap.

“At least we don’t need showers now.” Sora offered, trying to find a Brightside.

“I hate water.” Sonic muttered, squelching towards the balcony.

“I don’t mind the shower, but next time I’d like some warning.” Cloud grunted.

Luigi, Gadd and Yoshi entered the throne room, Gadd looking relatively pleased with himself and Yoshi looking relatively hungry with a tied up Junior sat on his back. “Well I think that was an excellent end to a battle.” The professor said happily.

“Speak for yourself dry person.” Sonic replied, spinning in a circle to dry himself.

“Come now, a little water never hurt anybody. Anyway, we now have the son of the Koopa King as a hostage.” Gadd retorted.

Mario removed FLUDD from his back and set it down beside Professor Gadd. “What are you even doing here, Professor?”

“Looking for my property.” He waved the paintbrush. “It was stolen from one my laboratories a few months back and I’ve been waiting for a chance to take it back so when I heard Castle Town had been taken over, I found our friend Yoshi and came post-haste with his brethren.”

“So much for being on the roof...wait how the hell did you get past the soldiers in town?” Cloud asked, looking confused.

Gadd looked as equally confused. “What soldiers? There’s no-one in town, rather disconcerting though it may be.”

Cloud jogged out onto the balcony and saw the floating airship still there, hovering above the town. One the ground he saw the pack of Yoshi’s waiting around for something to happen.“They’re still here, and once they realise they’ve lost contact with the ground they’ll send more troops. Soon.”

“So what do we do?” asked Mario.

“Professor, can you hide the bodies of the soldiers downstairs in the basement?” Cloud asked.

E.Gadd nodded and headed downstairs to begin meanwhile, Cloud kept a close eye on the airship waiting for the troop transport with reinforcements to arrive.

“Why move the bodies?” Sora asked, “They’ll still see the bullet holes and scorch marks.”

“Yeah and while they’re looking for the bodies we can sneak aboard their transport and get up to that airship.” Cloud explained, still waiting.

Twenty minutes of waiting passed until eventually Yoshi and E.Gadd returned. “All of the soldiers have been moved down into the basement levels. Although we had to put one or two them back to sleep. Now what?” he asked.

A shape began shifting through the sky, a shape that looked very much like a retrofitted ShinRa Gelnika troop transport with VTOL engines. Its bulky outline flew through the sky, heading for Castle Town to check on its missing comrades on the ground. “We get aboard that while the recon team sent down are dealing with a pack of Yoshi’s.” Mario said as he watched the Gelnika approach, “Think you can do that, guys?”

The professor laughed as he strapped on FLUDD. “This’ll be the most fun I’ve had in years. More fun that ghost hunting, you know.”

In the main square, the Gelnika transport gently touched down on the end of the stone pier that jutted from the mainland while the sun set just over the horizon. Streets lamps lit themselves as the pilot hit the brakes to prevent the vehicle from smashing into the town squares ornate fountain. The propellers came to a slow spin as the machine then began to turn on the spot facing back out over the open seas. Its rear end opened up and a squad of ShinRa infantrymen hurried out in a tight formation moving swiftly towards the castle, past the broken stalls and battered homes. Not once did they lower their weapons for fear of being surprised as they ran over the perfectly manicured lawns and past neatly cut hedges and trees.

They entered the castle using breaching charges to blow open the main doors and in the moment they walked in the door, they were bombarded with eggs. Large polka dotted eggs exploded all around the squad while a high powered jet of cold water sprayed them, head to toe. Shots rang out as they tried to get a lock on the surprise assailants and a few times did they hear the wail of a wounded beast but the bombardment continued, egg’s splatting and water spraying. A cackle could be overheard, like an old man having the time of his life in his twilight years. Professor E. Gadd was enjoying himself far too much.

While Professor Gadd and the Yoshi’s kept ShinRa’s men busy, the heroes had snuck back out through the secret garage and back over the lawns and hedges to Castle Town while the recon team was going into the castle foyer. Cloud halted them before they entered the square and peeked around the corner. “No guards,” he whispered, “Not a soul in sight, but I bet there will be a pilot still on board.”

“I say we rush the guy then. Make him take us up there” Sora suggested.

“How do we explain there not being any soldiers on the transport when we get up there? It’ll look suspicious.” Luigi questioned.

“Oh, oh!” Sonic looked pleased, “We have the pilot say that we killed the ground team and they killed us! The pilot heard everything over the radio and returned.”

“Short term solution and it gives the airship to head back sooner. Good one, Sonic.” Mario patted the hedgehog on the back, while Sonic still looked pleased.

“Then we have a plan. Let’s move.” Cloud said as he moved out of cover.

Sprinting across the square they rushed towards the Gelnika and barrelled into the rear of the transport. Mario and Luigi with flames flickering, Cloud and Sora with their blades drawn and Sonic with his fists clenched. The poor pilot didn’t have a moment to react as a keyblade was pressed up against his Adams apple. “What the hell?” he managed to get out.

“Here’s the story pal,” Sonic began, “You’re gonna fly us up to that airship.”

“And when we get there, you’ll be telling your higher ups that we’re dead and so is the team that was sent down there.” Cloud continued.

“Because you heard it all over the radio. That clear?” Sora finished, smiling.

“If I refuse?” the pilot replied.

“Ever seen a rabid Yoshi before?” Mario asked, his voice deep and sombre, “It’s an interesting a terrifying sight to see a Yoshi eat someone alive.” That drained any colour out of the pilots face.

“F-Fine!  Strap in.  We’re taking off, you damn assholes.”


	6. Chapter 6

For once in his 26 year old life Cloud was happy not having to have Yuffie around. He did like her, even if she did betray him and his friends to steal their materia. After the incident in Wutai, she was loyal and dedicated to stopping Sephiroth and Jenova. She even came to help fight the Bahamut in Edge when Kadaj attacked. The only problem with the ‘great ninja’ was her intolerance to air travel. Every time they took to the skies in the Highwind she would run to the bathroom faster than if she’d cast haste on herself. Right now, sitting in the bowels of the Koopa airship, he was glad she wasn’t there because he sure as hell wasn’t going to clear up her puke.

The pilot they’d threatened had done his job perfectly. Perk of being a near emotionless clone meant that he was very convincing when it came to lying to his superiors about the soldiers they’d lost at Peach’s Castle to the heroes as well as the heroes ‘demise at the hands of the brave infantrymen’. Once inside the hanger it had been a case of sneaking through to a staircase leading downwards into the belly of the steel beast and finding a place to hide in the cargo hold. It was filled to the brim with containers each one with a ShinRa or Bowser insignia printed in black bold.

They’d been there for a few hours sitting in the hold of the steel beast flying through the skies. Every once and a while a patrol would pass by and check cargo looking for possible stowaways or anything out of the ordinary. The large cargo room below decks was cold and dark and shuddering from turbulence. Crates and containers were stacked on top of each other, creating a container skyline inside the airship.

Sonic was restless, marching from spot to spot at lightspeed tapping his foot. “How much longer we gotta stay here? I’m getting bored.” He complained.

“For the last time, we don’t know. Just wait until the ship begins to descend and then you’ll get your answer.” Cloud replied, attempting to sleep for umpteenth time.

“We ought to be getting there soon,” a sleepy sounding Mario said from across the way, his red cap pulled over his eyes. “Koopa Land isn’t all that far away the Mushroom Kingdom, getting there on foot takes longer since Bowser usually sets up seven or eight outposts along the way to his dominion.”

“That and crossing water is dangerous. Massive Cheep Cheep’s, Big Bertha’s and even monstrously sized Bloopers.” Luigi mumbled from under a green cap pressed down over his face.

“Bloopers? Cheep Cheep’s?” Sora asked, “I don’t even want to know what a ‘Big Bertha’ is.”

“That probably sounds for the best...wait, d’you feel that?” Cloud got up from his place on the floor and made his way past a few containers to a port window. “Looks like we’re landing.” He informed everyone.

“Would we happen to be coming down over a massive lava lake?” Mario inquired, waking himself up.

Cloud shook his head, “Nope, I can’t tell where we’re coming down. This window’s giving me a terrible view; it’s defiantly the coast though.”

Mario looked confused and so did his brother. “We can’t at Bowser’s palace then, his main citadel is inland.”

“Then we’ll hitch a ride on the ground. There must be some way to get around this place that doesn’t include walking.” Sora suggested.

“Sonic drawn cart?” Luigi asked, but the hedgehog gave him the evil eye. “What? You’ve wanted to do something the entire time we’ve been on this airship.”

“Not funny dude.” Sonic said.

“We worry about that when we’re grounded, for now we hide. Cargo will be the first thing they want unloaded.” Cloud began walking towards a container and opened it. “In.” he ordered.

Sora, Mario and Luigi were straight in no problem. Sonic complained as he was forced into the box. “Great. Put me inside an even tinier box. Lovely.” The hedgehog muttered under his breath.

Cloud secured the container from the inside and waited. Half an hour later the entire airship shook as it landed. In minutes, soldiers, koopas, and dock workers were inside shuffling about and removing steel boxes. Inside their container, the heroes held their breath. One mistake and they’d be found not that Sonic would have a problem with that. He’d be free to run to his heart’s content. For the rest of them, they’d be surrounded by the enemy in enemy territory. Not favourable odds.

Machinery echoed throughout the cargo hold as boxes were hauled away by stevedores. One by one containers and boxes were taken away. Each one marked with the ShinRa’s insignia or Bowser’s emblem. Each one containing something to further the Syndicate plot, or so the heroes assumed and each one bringing them one step closer to being taken out of the ships hold and so it continued for the next few minutes. The echoing and noises of machines got louder and louder until they were right outside their container door. Then the feeling of being picked up ensnared them and they felt the sensation of movement which was of little comfort when they could barely see their hands in front of their faces. Their container was being driven through what the heroes assumed was a shipyard full of the similar looking containers and each little bump in the road felt like they were about to be dropped by whatever machine it was that had picked them up.

* * *

 

Then they were put down. Voices were talking to each other outside and they could barely make out what was being said. Sora, being the closest to the door, put his ear up to it and listened. He made out a odd words. _Hojo. Experiments, Bowser Palace._ But that was all Sora could get out of the conversation before the door was opened and he fell out into the cold night air.

“What the hell? Did anyone order live teenager?” the voice asked, irritated. It came from a man in a scruffy suit with red hair and goggles and behind him stood a taller man who was bald with shades.

“Erm… hi?” Sora said, giving a feeble smile.

Cloud jumped out with sword drawn, “The Turks, should’ve known you guys would show up eventually.”

“Hey Cloud, long time no see buddy.” Reno replied enthusiastically, arms spread open as if he was expecting the swordsman to embrace him like they were old pals. His arms were outspread for a few moments before realising Cloud wasn’t going in for the hug.

“What errand is ShinRa sending you on now?” 

“Aw, Cloud it’s all business with you. We haven’t seen you since Kadaj’s gang and this is how you greet us after so long. That’s cold brother.” Reno looked genuinely hurt for a second.

Cloud turned to Rude, “What’re you two here for?”

“The Old Man is worried about Hojo. He thinks he might be doing some of his below board experiments.” Rude shifted nervously at the mention of Hojo’s experiments.

“You two couldn’t find out?” Sonic asked.

“Ha, you don’t know Hojo my little blue friend. The guy’s halfway to both insane and paranoid. He trusts no-one and the only guys who’re let into his labs are handpicked scientists and SOLDIER operatives. Not even Bowser is allowed into the lower levels of his castle without Hojo’s say so.” Reno explained, clearly exasperated by the thought as he tapped his electromagnetic rod on his shoulder while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Even though we got our orders directly from the President, not even we can into those labs.” Rude continued, “We have to head back on orders, but if we couldn’t get in…”

The red-haired Turk smiled, “But I bet you guys could.”

“What.” The heroes said in unison.

“Yeah, Cloud. Think about it, you guys get to wreck Hojo’s experiments as well as knock out one of our facilities.” Reno began to get seemingly get excited at the prospect of ruining the professor’s day.

“And you’d let us? That sounds kinda fishy to me.” Sora rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Rude straightened his tie, “We might work for the President, but our loyalties lie elsewhere.”

“How is Rufus?” Cloud asked, “Still wheelchair bound?”

“He’s good…well he’s not in a wheelchair anymore at least. I think he’s still wondering how all this happened.” Reno pointed his rod around in gesture.

“Yeah well so am I.” Cloud sheathed his greatsword. He signed, “So if we’re going to get into that lab, we need to get to the castle first. Mario, you have any ideas?”

“I’ll take a while to get there on foot, even by car it’s at least a day or so drive.” The plumber shrugged.

“Hey now, we got you covered there.” Reno said putting his arms around Mario and Cloud, “On the other side of this shipping yard is a newly built train station, courtesy of both ShinRa Corp and Doctor Robotnik.”

“Which will be both heavily guarded and dangerous as hell?” Cloud folded his arms.

“I’m sure you’ll work something out. You guys always do.” Reno continued, "Good luck you guys, oh and one more thing."

"Gee, thanks Reno and what is it?"

"Start running."

All eyes turned on the Turks.

Reno held up his hands in defence, “Sorry guys, we need to cover our own asses.”

“Oh god dammit, RUN!” Cloud cried and all of the heroes took off in the direction Reno pointed, towards the train station.

As the heroes dashed off down the alleys created by the shipping containers, Reno turned to Rude. “D’you think they’ll make it?”

“God no.”

“Me neither, let’s go.”

In the distance alarms began to sound as they ran this way and that trying not to run into oncoming infantrymen or koopa’s. Clouds thundered and lightning flashed across the sky as rain began to pour down on them as they turned left down an alleyway and into a four way intersection. Looking around frantically Cloud turned to the others. “Alright, we split up here. Mario’s you two go left, Sonic you go right. Sora, you’re with me, and we all meet up outside the station. Got it?”

They nodded, not wanting to argue in the current situation. “Alright, move!” and they split.

Mario and Luigi darted down their alleyway, turning left and right to out manoeuvre the thudding of boots that was rapidly approaching behind them. They ran, looking behind to see if they were coming after them, rain pouring down, soaking them through. Luigi could feel his heartbeat pounding faster and faster reminding him of his night in his haunted ‘mansion’ except no ghosts and far worse.

Before they could exit out onto a road koopa’s blocked the way about to pounce on the brothers. But thinking quickly both Mario’s jumped into the air, using the koopa’s heads as bounce pads and began to kick off the sides of the containers making clanging sound as they ascended. The both of them exploded out onto the tops of the metal boxes, rain pounding down on them while they ran from box to box jumping the long distances with their signature jumping abilities, Luigi going higher.

Paratroopa’s descended down from on high zooming and zipping around, repeatedly trying to ram either Mario or Luigi. Mario ducked an incoming paratroopa and waited for the next one to attempt his ramming trick. When it came back around to attack, the plumber was ready. With careful timing he waited until the last second, just as the paratroopa was closing in with its head bowed down preparing for impact. Within seconds, Mario had jumped into the air and began to bring his leg around. His foot connected in with a loud crack and knocked away now senseless koopa away into the night as more and more came. Gunfire ricocheted off the containers as infantrymen below shot at them hoping that a stray round might hit one of the plumbing brothers.

“Luigi!” Mario shouted and pointed frontwards at the lights coming from the train station.

It was a large four storey building with massive steel framed windows spanning the height of the building. Art deco styled arches topped the building with a dome in the centre with Bowser’s red banners adoring the station. Bridges stretched out from the building and spread far off into the distance, connecting the place with other stations all across Koopa Land. Spotlights mounted to the roof of the station shone down over the shipping yard watching for the approaching heroes as soldiers and koopa’s filed out to find their enemies.

Luigi saw the building and called back “I see it!” as he used another paratroopa as a springboard to launch himself across to another container.

* * *

 

Cloud meanwhile was dodging and ducking gunfire, using his fusion sword as a shield to block the bullets. As he ran, he pulled the small case containing his material and pulled one out quickly. Ducking into a side ally and attached the materia to his sword. The rain was an unrelenting force as it battered down on the ex-infantryman, slowly flattening his perpetually spikey hair. _If I was a vain man,_ Cloud thought, _I might be more concerned about the rain messing up my hair_. He thought then looked at Sora, _The kid on the other hand…_ Sora kept brushed the spiked hair out of his eyes clearly frustrated. “Hey,” he nudged, “Got a plan, all you need to do is run.”

Sora looked confused. “What are you going to do?”

“Just run when I say go….GO!”

Cloud and Sora sprinted out into the road. Sora kept running while Cloud stopped as the infantrymen and koopa’s came running towards them. Holding out his hands and arms, he cried with determination “FIRE!”

Flames erupted from his palms and danced across the road towards the soldiers. It engulfed and bathed them in a torrent of heat and fire. Swirling around them and setting them alight. Frantically they began patting themselves down and rolling on the floor. They dropped their weapons in panic which in turn fired off a round as they hit the ground pinging off the container and accidentally wounding their comrades. While the flames were lethal, Cloud knew they probably wouldn’t die. The rain seemed heavy enough to douse the flames on the soldiers. Worst they’d get is third degree burns. It was painful but not deadly unless ShinRa had a policy of offing their heavily wounded as a way to save on medical supplies. Yet knowing that the company was now using clones instead of ‘brought by the stork’ babies the chances of ShinRa putting a bullet through the brain of the wounded seemed frighteningly high. Sora didn’t need to know this mind.

Cloud crossed to the other side of the road and ran into the warehouse after Sora and closed the door barring it behind him. “That’ll hold ‘em for now, but it won’t last long. We need to find the exit.” Cloud said starting to look around.

The warehouse was filled to the brim with shipping containers each baring the ShinRa or Bowser emblems filled with lord knows what. They towered over reaching the ceiling nearly meanwhile in between lights dimly lit the pathways between the towering containers. Cloud didn’t even know where to start looking. Sora on the other hand seemed to know where he was going as he didn’t even hesitate. He jumped up and began climbing up a nearby crate. “Up there, we can get out through the skylight.”

“Well,” Cloud looked up at the open skylight above. It was just above a very tall and very unstable looking tower of containers, “I’ve been part of worse plans.” He said and started to climb up after Sora.

As they climbed, both swordsmen could feel the slight shake of the container. Though Cloud was confident they could make it, he wasn’t so keen on the idea of being up there when the enemy finally broke through the door yet still they carried on climbing, each container more wobbly than the last and each one forcing Cloud and Sora to slow down to prevent it from tipping.

Behind, Cloud heard the door creaking open, mounted flashlights began to fill the room. More infantrymen and koopa flooded in, their footsteps echoing throughout the warehouse. _Crap_. _We could not be in a worse position right now_ Cloud wondered as he pulled himself up another container.

Apparently they hadn’t seen them yet as the soldiers searched for the heroes, not even thinking to look up and yet high above both swordsmen were jumping from another stack of containers to the next, instantly crouching down to try and hide as he made a clattering noise. “What was that?” an infantryman asked from below.

One of the soldiers looked up. “You don’t think…” he nodded at the piled containers.

“Don’t be ridiculous, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to climb all the way up there.” Another chided, “Now keep searching.”

Cloud laughed silently to himself. They waited for the men to pass before continuing upwards, pulling himself onto another crate.  But something was wrong; someone hadn’t stacked his current crate properly and as Cloud had made his way halfway across it shuddered violently with Cloud nearly losing his balance. He jumped off and just barely managed to grasp the edge of another container as the former fell from the stack and tumbled down onto the unsuspecting infantrymen and koopa’s below. Sora helped pull him up onto the container and watched as it hit the ground.

It crashed into the ground with so much force the ground shook. All the enemies below either fell over or started running towards the sound. From Cloud and Sora’s position they could feel another about to go and before it started to move he was pounding his way, nearly at the window exit of the warehouse. Gunfire began rattling off as infantrymen began shooting upwards at the former soldier. Cloud jumped onto the final container as an entire stack began to tumble and fall, cargo spilled out of the containers as they crashed into the floor. Weapons, armour and crates of potions and ethers littered the floor of warehouse only to be crushed by more containers.

Sora and Cloud barely managed to make it to the skylight, their current container disappearing from under their feet and into the carnage below. With little effort they pulled themselves up onto the roof of the warehouse. Cloud kicked the window closed. “That was close, but I’ll bet both of us have seen closer.” Cloud said.

“Ha,” Sora laughed, taking in deep breaths, “That was nothing compared to the Hydra.”

“I remember after we defeated Sephiroth, hanging from a rock ledge with one hand holding and my arm around Tifa with the other.” Cloud reminisced, a faint smile playing over his lips.

Sora looked amused. “Smooth.”

“Don’t go there Sora. Me and Tifa are childhood friends. That’s it.”

“So are me and Kairi but that doesn’t stop Donald and Goofy making fun.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t but we gotta move.” Cloud looked over and saw the train station a couple of roofs away, “We’re close, the others should be there by now. Well Sonic should be at least.”

“I’d be surprised if he were the last one to arrive.”

* * *

 

Sonic was lost.

Somehow he had been certain to take a left instead of a right and then a right then a left. In the back of his mind he knew he was lost but the rest of him knew with absolute confidence, he knew where was going.

Did he bollocks.

The hedgehog only saw walls of shipping containers; he had no clue where the train station was let alone which way to go. Of course it occurred to him that maybe running around at the speed of sound at ground level was probably the worst idea he could’ve had. So to remedy this, he stopped and ran to the top of a crane used to carry the crates. From the top he saw over the majority of the shipping yard including the ship that had brought them in. In the distance he could see the lights emanating from the train station. He whistled. “Now that is a view. If only it were prettier…and less wet.”

Heard gunfire and if he squinted he saw fire rising up near one of the warehouses on the other side of the yard. “Well they’re having fun.” He said to no-one in particular. Then he heard the rotor blades behind him. He turned to face a ShinRa helicopter gunship with paratroopas on escort and waved at the pilot with a half-hearted smile on his face. Though he couldn’t see the pilot, Sonic was pretty sure he wasn’t repaying the gesture. The koopa’s on the other hand were more than happy to smile and wave back before realising who he was and charged in.

Sonic dodged the first incoming paratroopa and jumped into the air, curling into a ball, and pounded into the second knocking it into the metal floor of the crane. He picked up the knocked out form of the koopa and as the first came back around he flung it at the incoming enemy. They collided and fell over the edge of the crane to the containers below. Sonic spun back around to the see the chain gun mounted to the underside of the helicopter begin to rotate. He grinned, knowing what was coming next and boy was he going to enjoy this. Bullets began to fly as he jumped from the platform to the crane arm as weapon fire riddled the machinery. The copter pulled around in front of the crane arm to shoot the hedgehog and Sonic was quicker and sped up along the arm to launch himself onto the gunship. Sonic dove through the air and latched onto the cockpit and stared down the pilot.

With the hedgehog attached to the front of the copter, the pilot couldn’t see anything and pulled back in some attempt to not fly into the crane in front of him yet failed to account for the crane behind him and pulled back too far. The rotor blades hammered into one of the cranes legs and as they did, Sonic realised this and with his speed he began to kick the cockpit window open. Yet the rapid thud, thud, thud of the blades kept on going until something snapped and the rotors broke under the pressure. As the helicopter began to spin out, Sonic managed to break through windscreen and undo the straps for the pilot in record time before diving off into the sky. While they were air born Sonic got a decent view of the train station which as it turned out was west of his position.

Landing was a rough affair with both Sonic and the pilot colliding into a stack of containers very hard. Sonic curled up into a ball thudded into the container leaving a small dent on the metal. The pilot crashed into it and screamed in pain as a few of his bones broke. Meanwhile the helicopter spun out and exploded in a fiery blaze a short distance away from their stack. Sonic uncurled himself from his ball and surveyed the carnage. “Woo! That was fun!” he cried. Then he noticed the pilot next to him nursing his right arm.

“Hey, you okay?” Sonic asked.

“Screw you, hedgehog.” The pilot said back.

“Nice buddy. Looks like you won’t be going too far with those injuries. So hey since I’m a nice guy, I’ll take you to your friends.”

“You touch me and I swear I’ll--“

“TOO LATE!” Sonic yelled as he picked up the pilot and at speed ran through the maze of containers and left him outside a warehouse along with some burned infantrymen also in pain. Sonic then continued onwards to the train station.

* * *

 

Mario and Luigi were the first to arrive hiding in a dark, empty container opposite the chain fences that prevented them from entering the train station. Sirens blared and the sounds of mobilising vehicles and soldiers rose in the distance. Paratroopa’s flew overhead to locate the enemy from the air. This was a fine mess they’d gotten themselves into.

The brothers studied the outside of the station carefully, trying to figure out how to get inside but there seemed to be nothing. Koopas patrolled the outsides while others entered and exited. Sometimes, trucks would pass by with containers loaded onto the back. Mario stroked his moustache wondering just they’d get in. He’d noticed as he and Luigi had gotten close that none of the containers or warehouses was close enough to jump inside the wire fencing and that guards both Koopa and ShinRa were kept on duty at all times, well it seemed like all times. Mario and Luigi had only been there for a ten minutes.

Mario kept studying the building when from behind him a voice whispered “Hey guys, whatcha doing?”

The older brother jumped and Luigi had to cover his mouth to stop himself from yelling. “Mama mia, Sonic. You gave us heart attacks.” Mario said, adjusting his cap.

“Heh, sorry guys.”

“Where were you anyway?” Luigi asked.

“I got lost.” Sonic replied sitting down of the cold floor of the container, “Then I got a ride on a helicopter.”

“Sounds like you had fun then.” A new voice entered.

In the back entrance of the container Sora appeared, his spikes dipping from the rain but his grin was remaining intact. “Hey Sora,” Sonic nodded, “Where’s Cloud? You lose him some place?”

“Nope, we’ve been getting our way in. Come on, check this out.” Sora left walking back through the alley of containers.

Sonic, Mario and Luigi looked at each other and altogether shrugged. Surely anything was better than what they were planning which, of course, was nothing. So they all followed the teenager out and through the shipping yard to a truck, much like the one Mario had seen earlier. A flatbed used for hauling cargo from the warehouses with ‘ShinRa’ printed on the side. Cloud sat in the driver’s seat waiting.

Sonic was confused. “We’re busting in to a guarded station…in this?”

“It’s either this or get left behind, Sonic, the guy who we ‘borrowed this from had a radio which kept saying that our train was scheduled to leave pretty soon.” Cloud called from the cab.

“Couldn’t I just run us all in there quick?” Sonic asked.

“D’you know where you’re going in there?” Mario replied, climbing onto the back.

“Fair enough…I guess.” Sonic muttered climbing in too.

Luigi clambered up with his brother and Sora jumped into the cab with Cloud. Cloud gunned the engine and the tires began to squeal as he shot off down the road. He pulled around the corner nearly scratching the paintwork on a container’s edge. The truck hammered along while the three in the back held on for dear life as Cloud kept the building speed, racing past both ShinRa and Bowser forces.

“BRACE YOURSELVES!” Cloud yelled.

The truck busted through the wire gate as infantrymen dove left and right trying to get out of the way of the runaway truck. Shots came from all directions while Cloud and Sora kept their heads down as moments later, the smashed through the large double doors of the train station. Chunks of concrete and stone flew across the lobby, scratching the floor and knocking down some of the soldiers inside. The truck itself was badly damaged, windscreen smashed in, black smoke pouring from the engine like a flood erupting from a broken dam.

ShinRa and Robotnik had certainly constructed an impressive train station. It was four levels of chugging engines and white smoke housed inside an open planned hall with bridges and stairs connecting the different platforms above. The sounds of trains and their horns echoed throughout with the heavy thud of jackboots and shoes as koopa’s, goomba’s and infantrymen all rushed. Faintly an alarm could be heard of the trains.

“How was this any better?!” Sonic cried as he climbed off the track, helping Sora out the of the wrecked cab.

“You think they saw this coming? We surprised em!” Cloud called back as Luigi helped him out. Mario pulled the fusion sword out of the back and handed it to the swordsman.

“Okay now where do we go?” Asked Sora.

A few feet away a large monitor displayed the different train time tables, one was headed for ‘Dry Bones Canyon’ another for the ‘Magikoopa Acadamy’. The list went on until Luigi noticed the one they wanted, bolder than the rest in golden font. **Bowser Palace – Flr. 3 Plt. 2.**

“Floor 3, let’s move!” Luigi cried as they started to run.

Cloud pulled another materia from his pack and along with Mario and Luigi they started to shoot fireballs upwards at the incoming paratroopa’s and infantrymen firing down. Fireballs knocked the ShinRa soldiers back and blasted the flying koopa’s from the skies. Red and green shells fell cracking on the polished floors. One or two soldiers above were hit by incoming trains as they accidentally fell into the tracks and failed to move out of the way in time.

Behind them Sora cast blizzard onto the floor behind them at the feet of the soldiers and left the enemy to fall over each other in their attempts to chase them. Some soldiers fell over and fired their rifles on impact some of which hit their comrades. A few were hit in the leg, others in the arm. One got them a bullet straight through their liver. Sora never saw this though, more focused on following his team.

On their stairs soldiers thudded down trying to shoot the heroes but with speed, Sonic zipped past the enemy and stole their weapons and threw them over the side of the staircase. Quickly they pulled their tonfa while koopa’s spun down in shells bouncing off each step. Cloud unsheathed his sword as he began sprinting up the stairs and swung it at the incoming shells. The greatsword slashed through the hardened shells and the yellow forms of koopas spilled forth falling past down the stairs. Mario jumped the flailing koopas and landed only to be hit with an infantryman’s tonfa, nearly sending him backwards only to be caught be Sonic who spun around and flung the plumber back at the infantryman. They collided and Mario’s fist connected with the face of the infantryman while simultaneously grabbing the tonfa out of his hands.

The plumber threw the weapon aside and leaped up the stairs to catch up with Cloud and Sora who were slicing and dicing through the koopas and infantrymen. Each slash and cut were kept non-lethal but Cloud had a very hard time doing so while Sora seemed like a natural at it like he’d done this before. At the top of the staircase thick iron bars stretched across the hall and branched out to the different platforms another staircase at the far end. Shells began dashing towards them but just in time a blue pinball jumped over their heads and sped towards the green and red shells.

With force, Sonic dashed into each one knocking them aside with force. Some of the shells broke sending koopas sprawling across the bridge and others actually fell slipped through the railings and fell to the floor below smashing on impact leaving the enemy’s inside dazed and broken. Behind them ShinRa’s infantry clambered up the stairs behind as the heroes rushed along the bridge ducking to avoid gunfire and the paratroopas attempts to ram them.

Up the second set of stairs they fled towards the train. Bounding up the stairs onto another platform, they could see their goal in sight. The train itself was a standard ShinRa MK100-90 which consisted of a huge cylindrical engine with various pipes and tubes coming from the engine and seemingly covering the train car while the passenger cars had curved roofs along with cargo cars and tankers. Yet, for whatever reason, it was painted purple and yellow with a large cerulean W painted on the side of the train. Though it made no sense to Cloud, Sora and Sonic, Mario and Luigi on the other hand knew exactly what it stood for. They didn’t seem scared by it mind, just…annoyed.

“Please tell me, that’s not our train?” Mario asked dashing alongside the others.

Cloud checked the sign by the platform, ‘platform 2’. “Yeah, it’s us.”

“Oh bolognaise!” Mario cursed, “This is going to be tedious.”

They continued to dart towards the train. Sora spotted an open door one of the passenger cars. “THERE!” he shouted, “COME ON!”

As they drew close, the horn blew on the train and it began it pull away from the station, steam rolling off from the pipes. “Ah hell, they’re leaving us behind!” Cloud screamed.

Sonic rolled his eyes, as he grabbed his teammates and within seconds zipped into the train car as it began to fully pull away from the platform. It built speed as it started on its long journey over Koopa Land towards Bowser Palace.

Dead land rushed passed as the heroes composed themselves after having found themselves in an empty passenger car as the scenery rushed by. The seats were golden with red fabric and a red carpet ran the length of the car. Elaborate designs were carved into the ceiling and walls. All depicting a large nosed, large bodied man, sat upon throne or punching monsters into oblivion. Over the intercom a voice came. “WELCOME ABOARD WARIO RAILS, REMEMBER TO HAVE A ROTTEN DAY! WAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Everyone turned to Mario and Luigi, “Who the hell was that?” They asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The question hung in the air as the carriage rocked back and forth on the tracks. Outside decaying fields passed along with angry looking clouds and dying trees. Both brothers looked annoyed as the over-the-top high pitched laugh echoed throughout the car. Cloud crossed his arms, “Well?” he asked, impatiently, “Who was that?”

“That was Wario, a big nosed, greedy, lowlife who’ll do anything for a chest of gold.” Mario replied.

“Ah hence the…outlandish décor?” Sonic gestured around at the ornate gold carvings.

“Yeah, he’s got a real eye for interior decorating. It makes Beast’s ballroom look like run down school hall.” Sora leaned against a seat.

“We heard he had some big castle a while back. He had its lower levels filled with all the gold he’d plundered until it was all turned against him by some cursed gem the fool stole.” Luigi pointed to the carvings, “I think that’s what those carvings are showing.”

“Any chance he’ll cause trouble for us?” Cloud wondered, silently hoping for a break.

“Only if he finds out we’re here, although I think it’d be obvious we are here since we caused such a scene at the station.” Mario said back.

Cloud sighed, “I suppose it was too much to ask for a break.”

“What’s our plan then?” Sonic sat down in one of the seats, “Because I don’t think they’ll just let us off at our stop nicely.”

“Up further, there should be a communication car. We wreck that, they’ll be cut off and then we can deal with Wario and figure out our next move from there.” Cloud reasoned, “Any objections?”

“Lead the way, Cloud.” Sora smiled.

The swordsman began down the carriage and the rest followed. Cautiously he opened the carriage door out into the passing winds and moved through to the next carriage, Sora following close behind. It led into another passenger carriage with a few infantrymen sitting around. One noticed the heroes enter and shouted out.

Cloud went for his sword but as he tried to pull it out he realised it couldn’t because of the small space. “Gah dammit!”

Sonic and Sora squeezed past him, Sora summoning his keyblade at once to clash with the enemy while the hedgehog curled into a ball and bounced over their heads smacking into as many soldiers as he could in the small compartment.

The teenager knocked away the infantryman’s rifle as he delivered a solid punch to the jaw that sent the soldier backwards onto another. Behind another infantryman caught the first and shoved him out of the way to fire off one shot and hit grazed Sora’s shoulder. He recoiled and pointed out his keyblade.

“BLIZZARD!” he shouted.

Ice spewed forth from the tip of the key shaped sword and engulfed the soldier which froze him solid whilst Sora dropped the blade and grabbed his shoulder. The solider fell as sonic ripped the gun out of his hands and delivered a very swift kick between the legs of the unsuspecting soldier to which a high pitched wail was heard.

Sora sat down on a nearby seat and took off his jacket and rolled his sleeve. A red mark stained his skin where the bullet and hit him. “Ouch.” He said, inspecting the graze mark on his shoulder.

“Well it could’ve been worse, Sora.” Sonic said, “But hey, good news is this one can still talk.” He pointed to the still weeping soldier.

The heroes gathered around the broken clone, Cloud accidentally knocked over the iced infantryman and shattered him into pieces much to the horror of Mario, Sora and Sonic. “Crap…” he muttered looking down at the shards of infantryman. “Shall we just get this over with?” he asked, feeling slightly useless having not been able to draw his sword.

They dragged him up and sat him down in the seat behind. Cloud picked up a discarded tonfa. “Well now, don’t suppose you know anything about the Syndicates master plan?” Cloud asked a little hopeful.

A laugh was all he got, little and weak. “Go to hell blondie.”

Cloud ripped the helmet off the guard and brought down the tonfa over his head. The soldier shouted out in a mix of pain and a little laugh. “Do you really think the higher ups tell us anything? I’ve barely been alive a week and a half, plus I’m on this train detail. So sure, I’m real tight with the president and his buddies.”

“Wow, you got a good grasp of sarcasm for being so young.” Sora mused.

“Yeah it’s not exactly a strength.” The guard replied, “Now are you gonna kill me now or what? Cus if you don’t, ShinRa certainly will.”

“The communications car, where is it?” Cloud insisted, smacking the tonfa into his hands.

“Why bother? You’ll never make it.”

“Nice of you to worry about us, but I think we got this covered.” Sonic smirked.

“Just tell us how far along it is, and what kind of detail is in charge. Then maybe we’ll let you live.” Cloud assured the guard.

The guard rolled his eyes as if to say ‘Oh really’ but carried on anyway. “The driver insisted we kept some of Bowser’s minions on-board so we were able to requisition a Magi-Koopa. Communications officers are non-military and there’s only about one or two infantrymen and troopa’s. Happy?”

“That’s questionable.” Cloud said as he grabbed the soldier and pulled him down the carriage towards the door. He opened the door to reveal the scenery whooshing past at great speed and with little hesitation, threw the infantryman out of the car to the dying land outside.

He firmly shut the door behind him and returned to his friends. “I thought we said we’d let him live?” Sora asked.

“He’ll live. He might break something depending on how he fell, but he’ll live.” Cloud reassured the teenager. “More importantly, we have some kind of idea of what to expect…I think.”

“Yeah, what is a magi-Koopa?” Sonic asked the two brothers.

“It’s a koopa…that can do magic.” Mario said.

“Thought their name was straight to the point to be perfectly honest.” Luigi followed, kicking away pieces of ice.

“Then our next stop is the communications. We kill that, and then we might just be able to hide away for the rest of the journey.” Sora wondered aloud.

“Pretty much, kid. Next step is getting there.” Cloud began moving toward the next door. He looked through a window on the carriage door to another steel door then looked to the ceiling but with little luck. “No roof access, damn. That would’ve made this easier.”

“Only way is through then.” Mario cracked his knuckles.

“It would certainly seem like it.” Luigi nervously adjusted his cap.

“This is gonna be fun,” Sonic smirked as Cloud rounded on the door.

“Just wish we weren’t going in blind” Cloud said as he began to pull open the handle.

The swordsman motioned to Mario to go through first. Nodding, Mario moved forward over the gap with the gale force winds blowing past. He had to hold his cap down whilst he crossed lest he lose it to the elements. Mario looked back at his friends and pointed at a ladder next to the door. Cloud nodded and pointed to Sora and Sonic, then to the ladder.

Mario opened the door on the next carriage with one hand on the door and one hand with a fireball ready. The carriage was a boxcar filled with crates, all printed with both the ShinRa’s and Bowser’s logos. A couple even had the insignia of a smiling man with round pince-nez glasses and a spiked moustache. He kneeled behind a crate and looked around, not a soul in sight.  Mario motioned back to his friends ‘all clear.’ Cloud, now wielding a new tonfa, and Luigi came through while Sonic and Sora moved to the roof.

* * *

 

On the roof, the wind whipped past Sora and Sonic as they crouched and made their way down the boxcar, stopping every so often to regain their footing. Inside Cloud and the brothers had taken it upon themselves to look into whatever was inside the crates. It was mostly perishables and clean uniforms. The boxes with the new logo on them held more boxes which held weapons which mostly seemed to be upgraded versions of ShinRa’s standard infantry automatic rifles and side arms. There were even longswords, trademarks of ShinRa’s elite SOLDIER division. For Cloud there was a comfort with the longsword in his hand, memories of an old friend rather than the ones of a psychotic ShinRa experiment gone rogue. He exchanged the tonfa for the sword, easier to swing than a fusion sword and longer reach than the tonfa. “So this is a supply train.” Cloud said, swinging the sword to get used to the weight, “Doesn’t explain the fancy passenger cars.”

“Ego and greed explains those.” Mario said holding up a helmet. “Hey how do you even see out of these?”

“The cameras on the head feed into a HUD that gives real-time information. Not that it’s helped the guys we ran into, not that it ever helped me.”

“You were ShinRa?” Luigi asked.

“A long time ago, yeah, then one little incident and I lose five years and my best friend in one fell swoop. I was an infantryman for a little while, wanted to become SOLDIER like a hero of mine but, like I said that all went to hell. Woke up five years later in a laboratory and the rest is history.”

Cloud took the helmet from Mario and looked at it with a mix of nostalgia and disdain. Unpleasant memories bubbled to the surface as he put the helmet back down in the crate. “How’d you boys end up here anyway? You don’t exactly seem like you’re from around here.” He asked moving down the car.

“Now that is a long story.” The older brother replied, thoughtfully stroking his moustache.

His younger brother quickly said, “Too long to tell now, we need to keep moving.”

Cloud nodded and they continued down the boxcar to the next car, another box car incidentally. He entered in and saw another room full of crates only this time they weren’t alone. A single guard sat on a fold-up chair cradling his rifle amongst the boxes of weapons, uniforms and tinned food. The guard noticed Cloud as the swordsman entered and jumped to his feat immediately. As soon as Cloud stepped inside of the boxcar door there was a gun pointed in his direction and was threatened with “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

Typical response.

“There’s no need for that.” Cloud replied slowly putting down the sword, “See? I’m unarmed.”

“What about the ones on your back?” the infantryman asked cautiously.

Judging by the response Cloud figured this guy wasn’t a clone. The clones they’d run into until that point hadn’t shown any real emotion unless you counted sarcasm as an emotion, although he was pretty sure he knew a few folks who would. “In here?” he responded, indicating the size of the room, “These swords wouldn’t be any good to me here. Now these two on the other hand…”

From behind Cloud, two fireballs coloured both red and green shot passed and slammed into the guard. His uniform ignited and he dropped his rifle, yelling as he began to swat at himself in frenzy eventually dropping to the floor to try rolling. The smell of burning cloth was heavy and the smoke made seeing just about doable. Through the smoke Mario shifted past Cloud and opened one of the large side doors to let the rolling infantryman fall out of the moving train, off a bridge and into a lake the train happened to be passing over at the time. There was a splash and steam plumed up from the lake. The smoke in the boxcar funnelled out of the open door and the three of them stood there, a little surprised at the good fortune the soldier had. “That was timely…” Cloud pointed out.

“Usually don’t see many bodies of water around here.” Mario said.

“Lucky guy really, even if we did set him alight.” Luigi said, a little perturbed by what they’d just done.

“Well no point dwelling on it.” Cloud closed the car door after recovering his sword. “We gotta get moving. The others might already have made it to the comms car.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the roof, the keyblade wielder and the hedgehog had scrambled their way along the roof just in time to see a flailing man fall from the train into the lake below. Sora looked back to Sonic, and he just shrugged. They climbed along further and jumped the gap between the cars. At the other end of their current car was a satellite dish connected to the train car. “Think this is it?” Sora called.

“Unless they have cable, I think we found the right car.”

“What’s cable?” Sora asked with a genuine look of interest on his face.

Sonic stared back before shaking his head. “Anyway, d’you think we can destroy that dish before the others get here?”

“Sure, although we’d better go before they do arrive and the guys inside can send a message.” The two heroes began to scramble again, over the panelled roof and pipes extending forwards and back down the length of the carriage.

Whilst moving, Sora’s foot lost grip on the rain battered roof and nearly fell from the carriage to the swiftly passing scenery below. He slid down the sloped carriage roof and just before skidding off into a whole new world of pain, a white gloved hand caught him. Sonic had caught his hood and was pulling with all his might to drag the teen back onto solid ground. “Wow, you’re heavy!” Sonic grunted as he kept pulling.

“You can yell at my weight later, just don’t let go!”

It was at this point, faint as it was with the sound of wind rushing past and train on tracks, Sora could’ve sworn he’d heard the sound of fabric beginning to tear. He looked down and saw he’d been caught just as he had gone over the edge. Below were the speeding track and possibly his end. “Oh man…” he said silently to himself.

The only thoughts going through his mind was how much his friends would kick his butt if they learned he’d died falling off a train roof. Sora, the young, brave, keyblade wielder who had defeated Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and the vile Organisation XIII, killed because he lost his footing. Overcome impossible odds to die because the floor was a bit wet. The stuff legends are made of. Then that’s when it came to him, an idea to save his hide.

Summoning his keyblade, and rammed it into the carriage wall and heard the cries of surprise on the other side. “Sonic, let go!” he yelled.

“WHAT?! Are you insane?” the hedgehog cried back.

“Trust me!”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

Sonic could’ve just let his comrade fall to his death, yet he sounded pretty sure. Well it wasn’t like he hadn’t come up with crazy ideas on the fly in dangerous situations before. Putting his faith in the teenager, Sonic said, “Okay, your funeral.” And let go.

Sora landed on the Keyblade with a thud and felt it begin to give way. From his position, he hadn’t exactly been able to firmly ram it into the train’s steel exterior. In any case, he used the keyblade as a platform and managed to get a hand hold and climb back up the train’s side to re-join his anthropomorphic companion. Without even missing a beat, as soon as he was back up he summoned his keyblade back up and pointed it in the direction of the dish and cried out, “THUNDER!”

From the tip of the blade, lighting arced through the air and struck the dish, frying it and disabling it. Sonic stood there and watched this spectacle. “Tell me something Sora... if you could do that…why didn’t you do that in the first place?” he said, keeping his composure as best he could.

“Well what about your speed? Fastest thing alive, remember that?”

“On this surface? Wet with the rain? You must be mad.” Sonic replied a little shocked that Sora had the gall to ask such a question.

Sora managed a laugh, “Whatever. The others must have made it by now.”

* * *

 

Mario crept through the boxcar door to peek through the window into the communications car. Inside he could see the operators at their terminals trying to send and receive messages but failing. Mario stifled a snicker realising what must have happened. The guards inside stood over the technicians trying to understand why they couldn’t do their jobs. But there at the back of the room floated the Magikoopa. About as tall as a normal koopa and draped in a deep blue robe with a similarly coloured wizard’s hat adorning his head; he emanated magical power despite the thick circular glasses perched on the bridge of his beak. Arms folded, he waited with wand in hand for the problem to be resolved.

From where he crouched, Mario could just about see the ceiling hatch that led outside. The hatch was open a slight crack and in the darkness, he could faintly see a set of eyes looking back. Sora and Sonic were ready. Good. He gave a thumbs-up to his partners and Luigi came through to join his brother. There was no real plan, no preconceived notion of how to deal with the situation or anyway to even communicate their attack had begun but here they were.

Mario looked back at Cloud, who nodded and silently counted down using fingers. When he reached 1, the red plumber broke the glass of the window and together, fire balls flew once more. Screams of terror and panic filled the air as the others burst in. Above, the roof hatch flipped open and in fell a blue blur. In the confusion the guards didn’t know where to look between the flames, plumbers and hedgehog and began to open fire blindly. Sonic zipped past, leading their shots towards the terminals. Technicians scattered and a couple were shot by the blind fire but the Magikoopa remained ever vigilant, watching from the rear of the car and waiting.

Luigi jumped into the fray and, with eyes closed, began wailing on thin air as he ran across the carriage. A guard who needed to reload his rifle had just thrown aside his empty magazine when punches started flying in. There was little time to react as the green one punched and punched without rest until the guard was on the floor, blood running from his nose and mouth. Luigi opened his eyes, saw the downed soldier, yelled and retreated back. Meanwhile, Cloud strode into the room with sword in hand and with sweeping, zig zagging motions, deflected bullets that were being fired at him. When he was close enough he slashed the sword downwards and took the end of the rifle off. Recoiling back, the infantryman brought out his tonfa and struck Cloud’s abdomen. The swordsman took the blow, grunting through the pain, and with his free hand punched the guard. He dropped his sword to grapple with the guard for the tonfa and they locked.

Cloud stooped his head and brought quickly brought it back up to smash the guard’s chin and disorientate him. Still holding the guard, he rammed him into a nearby terminal and started to continuously bash the guards hand into the steel surface. Eventually the guard dropped the tonfa which Cloud caught and smashed around his face one last time. To the floor the guard fell and stayed unmoving. He was alive, but out cold.

Sora, who had now entered the car, jumped through the flames and charged towards the Magikoopa still waiting at the back of the car. Keyblade ready he was about to land a hit on the koopa wizard but before he could land a blow, he was sent back flying. Pain filled his body as a magical glowing triangle blasted him across the car and into Sonic who had stopped dizzying the last infantryman. He turned around to see the teenager flying toward him at the last second. The two collided and mess of keyblade wielder and hedgehog. “Can I complain about your weight now?” Sonic asked, buried underneath Sora.

“Shut up…” Sora said, annoyed.

“Fools! You will never reach Lord Bowser’s castle alive!” the Magikoopa screeched.

Cloud looked to Mario, “Are they always this over-dramatic?”

“Eh, could be worse.” The plumber replied.

“Riiight.” Cloud said, getting his case of materia out once more. He used cure on Sonic and Sora the replaced it back into the case.

“So all we need to do is dodge the magic shapes right?” Sora asked, hoping there wasn’t anything else under the koopa’s sleeves.

“Well they can teleport.” Luigi called from the door.

“Wait what?” Sonic looked a little worried.

Then the Magikoopa appeared right in front of Sonic, wand pointed in his face. “Die, hero!”

A fireball streaked through the air and hit the Magikoopa who in turned began to start hitting himself to calm the flames. With this opening, Sonic spun up into a ball and launched himself at the magician. Like the fireball before, Sonic smacked into the koopa wizard and knocked the air out of his lungs and sent him back across the carriage.

Sora dashed toward the koopa, bringing down his keyblade on the magician, who disappeared before he could strike. He reappeared behind Sora and struck him with a magical X. Sora was blasted to the floor once more and the Magikoopa disappeared once more to reappear behind Cloud who quickly spun around and smashed the wizard around the head with a tonfa. He disappeared again and reappeared at the car’s exit. “I cannot allow you goody-goody two shoes’ to leave. Now face my greatest attack!”

“He really is laying it on thick…” Mario said, surprised.

With speed, the Magikoopa began chanting some strange incantation which sounded garbled and unintelligible to the heroes. His wand hand began to move in a circular motion which gradually began to move faster and faster as the incantation progressed. A whirlwind began to form, tiny at first but grew exponentially until all the flames had evaporated and it became harder to stay standing upright. The heroes had to grab and hold on to whatever was sturdy enough and strong enough to withstand the mini-tornado that had been conjured. Sonic and Mario held on to the broken consoles, Luigi, the light fittings and Cloud and Sora had jammed their swords into the wooden flooring beneath.

As the chanting continued and the whirlwind got stronger and eventually shapes began to shoot and barrel their way through the car. They scattered this way and that, scorching walls, floors and even attack the communication terminals. The heroes had a hard time of attempting to dodge the incoming shapes of doom as they had to move out of the way yet not get blown back by the power of the whirlwind.

Whilst clinging to his keyblade, Sora’s mind raced trying to think of a way to deal with the wizard as well as help his friends. It was then it came to him, fight fire with fire. Or in this case wind. He wretched the blade from the floor and brought it round to aim at the Magikoopa and at the top of his lungs yelled, “AERO!” From the tip of his sword a gust of wind, much akin to the Magikoopa’s, erupted to attempt to counter the enemy magic.

The teen held his ground, digging his heels into the wooden floor and gripping his keyblade so tightly he felt his knuckles go white. Meanwhile his magic pushed and pushed against the opposite force which gave the heroes more breathing room as they let go of their hand holds. There was a still a fairly strong breeze but it was easier to keep standing while Sora fought off the magic. Shapes still expelled themselves from the koopa’s wand but began to get caught up between the two opposing winds and eventually found them getting thrown back and forth.

All three of the remaining heroes re-grouped and watched as their ally fought against the enemy wizard. Beads of sweat started to form on Sora’s brow as he put as much magical energy as he could into his spell, but even so he could feel his power beginning to waver. Yet the Magikoopa looked just as bad.

For a second, the koopa wizard faltered and got tongue tied with his incantation. Seeing an opportunity, Sora put a large percent of his energy in to the wind spell and blasted back all of the magical shapes that had collected in the centre of the magical clash.  Each cross, square, circle and triangle shot across the car and each one smashed into the koopa with full force. In an explosion of colour, their enemy was hurtled back and broke through door behind him and into the next car where a massive crash could be heard.

Sora dropped to his knees, breathing hard. A smile spread wide across his face as he saw the results of his handiwork. “And don’t come back!” he laughed, still heavily breathing.

“Nice job, Sora.” Cloud said, rummaging through the infantrymen’s pockets. He tossed a bottle filled with a green liquid over to the teen.

“I think we wrecked this place pretty good.” Sonic wondered aloud, “We didn’t even have to try.”

Between the infantrymen’s gunfire and the Magikoopa’s spells all of the equipment was badly damaged and beyond repair. Screens were smashed, consoles broken and wires frayed and spilling loose. Sparks of electricity jumped from time to time. The room was a mess. “Well as long as we stay out of the way of this Wario, we should be able to sneak off this train no problem when it comes to station.”

“How? It’s not like Bowser and ShinRa are just gonna let us walk away scot-free.” Sora reminded, taking a swig from the bottle of green liquid.

“We found some uniforms a couple cars back. We could use those as a disguise?” Luigi suggested.

“That sounds perfect, except for one small problem.” Sonic interjected.

“What?” Luigi asked.

“I’m not human. Put one of those uniforms one me, I’ll look like a shrunken soldier.”

“Then we take you as a prisoner.” Cloud said, without missing a beat.

“Yeah, that works I guess.” Sora agreed, polishing off the bottle, “We got separated and he was captured by the enemy.”

“Erm…do I get a say?” Sonic wondered.

Cloud crossed his arms, “You have a better idea?”

“I…well….not really,” the hedgehog began.

“Then it’s settled.” Cloud unfolded his arms.

_THUD!_

It rang out through the car; a heavy footstep.it was Ominous and threatening. It also sounded close.

_THUD!_

Another and it was just as loud and as close as the last. The heroes readied themselves, prepared for whatever came through the broken door. Swords unsheathed, fists balled and fireballs flaming, they were ready. As they waited the stench of garlic filled the room, it was almost unbearable but the heroes stood their ground firm. Then he entered.

A large man, fat and rotund entered through the door. His arms were bulky and muscled unlike his belly. He had a large bulbous nose from under which came a black, zig zagging moustache and his eyes were laden with heavy bags as if he’d not slept for some time not that it seemed to bother him. The man dressed in almost the same fashion as Mario and Luigi except his overalls were a light purple and his shirt was a bright yellow as was his hat with a purple W adorning the front. The man that stood in front of them looked very familiar; perhaps the heroes had seen him somewhere.

“Wario.” Mario said sternly.

“This is guy, Mario?” Sora asked.

“The ‘guy’?” Wario sounded very annoyed, “I’m not just a ‘guy’, I’m the great Wario! Treasure hunter, monster slayer, and all around ladies man.” He flexed his biceps.

“You wish.” Luigi spat, “You lie, steal and cheat your way to whatever it is you call a victory!”

“And you live in the shadow of your brother. Guess we all have our demons eh?” Wario replied, viciously, causing Luigi to nervously shuffle his feet. “Now you guys have been tearing up my train, my beautiful flagship and now you’re gonna pay! Once we reach Bowser’s palace, I’m sure the ShinRa will pay me handsomely for your heads. Then I can add bounty hunter to my list of professions! Wahahahahahaha!” he laughed obnoxiously.

“How about we try ‘sore loser’? Cus we ain’t losing to an oversized thug like you!” Sonic called.

“Why don’t we see who’s right?” Wario cracked his knuckles.

He charged at the heroes, bringing his fist down and smashing into the wood flooring as they dodged out of the way. Not wasting anytime he tore up the broken pieces of wood and began throwing them at his enemies. Sora and Cloud managed to use their swords to deflect and knock away the wood whilst Mario and Luigi punched. Sonic just used quick bursts of speed to dodge incoming planks. “Sonic, confuse him!” Mario yelled.

“I’ll try!” the hedgehog then ran around Wario at lightning speed, and Wario trying to keep up began to sway, dizzy at the hedgehog that kept entering and exiting his vision. He held his head and tried to keep his footing when the Mario Brothers entered his vision and pounded his gut with a double flying kick. The oxygen left his lungs and he was sent sprawling to the floor gasping for air. Wario’s nostrils flared as he got up, clearly angry. His knuckles clicked as his fist tightened and he staggered over to one of the broken consoles and tore it up from the floor. The angered dwarf-looking man then began to swing the machine around and in a stroke of misfortune managed to hit Sonic and spark him out.

At the same time, he ran into the same problem Cloud had done earlier and managed to hit the other consoles, not that it stopped him mind. The smirk returned to his face at his small victory and turned his attention to the Mario’s. “Come on, you pathetic wimps!” he cried, “You haven’t lost your nerve at the sight of you fallen friend I hope!”

“Don’t count on it.” Mario replied, simply adjusting his cap.

Mario charged Wario, throwing punch after punch while his opponent blocked or dodged each one in turn with the console. The plumber dented the machine with each blow but a few punches managed to connect with Wario. Forearm, gut, chest, it made no difference. Wario kept going and going. Mario brought his leg around in a spinning heel kick only to get knocked away with the console. “This is ridiculous, with that console in the way we can’t get clear shot at him.” Sora said watching Mario continue to try and pummel his way past the metal shield.

Then Wario noticed something. The tall blonde man had disappeared, he was there just a moment ago…where did- it was then a greatsword came through the ceiling and impaled the uprooted console back down to the floor. Wario tried to pry the machine up but only managed to rip half of it off with great strain. He threw it across the car as Mario and Luigi dodged, Sora meanwhile cut through the machine as it were nothing. Despite being knocked down multiple times, he was still going strong but the green liquid having restored his strength.

Mario tried to circle around the larger man but was caught in Wario’s mighty grip, “Where d’you think you’re going?!” Wario asked, agitatedly as he slammed Mario down into the floor.  “NOW I’LL FINALLY GET RID OF YOU, YOU LITTLE RED STAIN!” Wario straddled Mario and began to beat and beat the plumber with progressively harder punches. Blood began to spill from his nose and brusing formed under Wario’s relentless ham-fisted facial siege.

“Mairo!” Luigi cried out from behind and he jumped onto Wario’s back and in a similar fashion began to punch Wario’s face. Again, not that it bothered Wario.

“Hey jackass!” a voice called. Wario looked up, still getting hit by Luigi. Then a block of ice smashed into his face and saw that the teenager before him had shot it from the end of his giant key, he was about to get up and deliver a sound beating to the little punk and two jackboots descended from the ceiling and broke his nose. The crack resounded through the car and Wario fell on his arse. Luigi let go and retreated back toward his brother.

Mario lay unconscious, having passed out mid-beating.

Cloud landed back inside car and held up his right arm. “Bolt.”  He said.

A streaking light of electricity zig zagged its way through the air and past Wario, slightly igniting his moustache on the way past and hit the broken console that had been impaled earlier. Noticing he was leaning on the machine itself and his hands sat on exposed wires he knew what was coming next. He screamed and screamed as he and the console lit up with the spell. It shot through the machine and temporarily brought it back to life with screens flickering, lights flaring and wires sparking.  Wario on the other hand was being severely electrocuted with hundreds upon hundreds of volts shooting through his system. It was almost funny as his moustached finally fit his appearance.

Meanwhile, Mario had been moved away and Sora was scrambling to find more bottles of potion to heal their downed ally whilst Luigi could do nothing but stare at his battered brother.

Wario’s shouting died as Cloud dropped the spell and walked over to him. Tentatively he checked Wairo’s pulse. Still alive.

Afterwards, he pulled the sword from the console and walked back to the brothers. Cloud looked at Luigi and placed a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine.” Cloud said, “We’re not losing anyone, not today, not tomorrow, not anytime.”

Luigi nodded, not once looking away. Sora quickly retuned with an arm full of scavenged potions from the downed clones and began to pour the green liquid down Mario’s throat. The worry etched on Sora’s face.

After a little while, Mario’s eyes began to open, he was clearly exhausted the damage having taken its toll. He groaned and brought a hand to his face, flinching at the pain. “You okay?” Luigi asked.

“Are you kidding? Bowser hits harder than that.” Mario smiled weakly.

“Sora, you know any healing spells?” Cloud asked the teenager.

“Sure, but it drains all my mana.” Sora looked up at him, handing off the final bottle to the now conscious Mario.

“We’re heading right for the capitol of Bowser’s dominion, I’ll bet my sword they’ll have more than enough ether’s to cover that. I used up the last of my mana with bolt so heal Mario we’ll need him more than we’ll need magic.”

“Are…you sure?” Mario asked, slowly sitting up.

Cloud nodded, “I said we’re not losing anyone and I meant it. If we went into Bowser’s castle with you just healed on potions, there’s a good chance we’d lose you. That isn’t happening.” He took off his sword sheath. “In the meanwhile we need to get ready. I get the feeling we’ll being coming into station soon so, Sonic, run back through the cars and grab us some uniforms.”

“We’re still going with that plan?” Sonic groaned.

“Sonic…” Cloud started.

“Fine, fine, I’ll get them.” the hedgehog ran off to find the infantryman outfits.

Sonic returned quickly with a box filled with the standard garbs of ShinRa’s soldiers. Grabbing out a helmet of the box, Cloud looked into it and then to the team as Sora finished up his healing spell. “Put on a uniform guys, we have a citadel to infiltrate.”


	8. Chapter 8

Clouds swirled and thunder boomed overhead as the train slowed into the station. Steam spluttered from the yellow and purple train as it came to a complete stop in the palace station. The station itself was kept separate from the main buildings at the perimeter so that invading forces, much like the heroes, could not easily infiltrate the castle. Not that it had ever stopped the plucky plumber and his brother from kicking down the Koopa kings doors before.

Using the fatigues they'd pinched from the supply crates, all the heroes except Sonic, who was too short to wear the uniform, marched from the train while the broken Wario slept slumped over in the communications room.

"Bowser's palace is surrounded by Lava." Mario said as they marched out of the train onto the platform. "If we get found out, crossing that will be much more difficult."

"Then don't get caught." Sonic whispered back.

As planned, Sonic had been cuffed on both his hands and feet, the four disguised heroes marched the hedgehog out onto the platform. When they made it halfway across the platform, so nearly to the doors that lead out to a covered dock with several parked Shadowfox's, they were stopped by an infantrymen captain. "Oi, where did you find this one?" he asked.

Cloud, not missing a beat, replied smartly, "Caught him stowing away on board with this, sir." He motioned to the Fusion Sword still on his back. We were told to take him to King Bowser."

The captain rubbed his chin, "Oh yeah? Who told you that?"

"Mr Wario, sir." Mario stepped in, "He was quite adamant about it."

Fortunately the captain seemed convinced, "Well you don't take orders from that oversized pig, but take this thing," he pointed at Sonic which the hedgehog seemed to take offence at, "to the castle anyway. Hojo'll probably have some twisted fate for him."

"Sir!" All four heroes saluted.

"Alright you, this way." Cloud manhandled Sonic towards the back of one of the Shadowfox troop carriers and shoved him in the back with Luigi and Sora.

Mario took the driver's seat, seeming very familiar with all the pedals and gears. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine spluttered into life. Feeling happy with himself he pulled away from the covered dock and began on the road towards the palace of King Bowser. On the way they passed Wigglers, and more koopas. Although these koopa's were ready for battle as they wore steel armour and spiked helms. They wielded spears and double edged swords, just waiting for someone to attack. "Who are they?" Cloud asked gesturing to the armoured Koopas.

"Koopatrols. Bowser's elite. They prowl the castle and sometimes get let loose on the other lands."

"Must be a real pleasure to deal with."

"Oh yeah, they're real nice about the whole 'total domination' thing."

Unlike the Mushroom Kingdom, in Bowser Land everything seemed dead. The grass, trees and even the sky seemed dead and devoid of life. An eternally raging thunder storm screamed above them sending out forks of lightning every so often and the mountains looked like they were staring back angrily. In the distance a volcano spewed molten lava exploding every few minutes and sending more flying as if it was in some kind of shouting match with the thunder. It sounded like it was crying out 'I'm louder than you are sky.' Mario nudged Cloud and pointed ahead, "There's our destination," he said grimly, "Welcome to Bowser Palace."

Bowser's palace on the other hand was something entirely different. It seemed like a mishmash of towers, halls and bridges and buildings all created from some kind of black stone. Obsidian maybe or black marble but either way it screamed evil along with Bowser's red banners. It seemed enormous and imposing but it was still smaller than Midgar, Cloud figured. But the front entrance was either designed to scare visitors or boost the Koopa King's ego as it was a massive black stone carving of Bowser's head with his jaw open and the main doors inside it. Large red gemstones made up his eyes and the face itself was greatly detailed giving it more life than it should've had. Part of Cloud wondered if there was some kind of mechanism to bring it life. Certainly seemed like there should've been.

The Shadowfox came to a stonework bridge extending over chasm the size of about two football fields. Cloud looked out below and saw a lake of molten lava just as Mario had said there would be. "Glad we have a plan of getting out of here." Cloud muttered.

"We do?" Mario asked.

"If you call running to the roof and calling the _Vir Fortis_ a plan, sure."

"Ha, if only plans were that simple to pull off." Mario laughed trying to keep the truck centred on the road.

Cloud propped his head on his hand, "Yeah…" he sighed.

Pulling off of the bridge and into a makeshift Shadowfox parking area Mario killed the engine and he and Cloud jumped out of the cab and made their way to back of the black truck. When they opened the double doors the two men reverted to their undercover personas. "Let's move." Mario ordered as Sonic was thrusted forwards.

"Ya don't need to be so rough guys, I'm going!" the hedgehog mock complained, at least they thought it was mock complaint.

Sonic was marched up to the front doors to which the hedgehog whistled, "Wow, that's big head. Think I can get one of those for my house?" he joked.

Two more of the armoured Koopas, which Luigi identified as 'Koopatrol's' guarded the entrance to the castle. They motioned to the heroes' hedgehog prisoner as if asking 'Where are you taking him?'

"New specimen for Professor Hojo." Cloud answered. "Along with this." Sora pointed to the sword hilt on Cloud's back.

"Specimen?!" Sonic raged, "Now hold o-" Sonic was cut off mid-rant by a blow to the back of his head.

"That's enough from you!" Mario cried and Sonic actually obeyed, albeit muttering curses under his breath.

The Koopatrol's accepted their explanation and seemed to appreciate the violence towards the prisoner as they opened the huge doors behind them. Sonic was led into a massive foyer with dangling chandeliers, more red and gold carpeting and polished black marble flooring. Statues of Bowser himself lined the pillars they held up the balconies above while two great hallways led off in different directions while a staircase at the opposite end of the foyer led up to more rooms and hallways. Cloud whispered to Mario and Luigi. "Alright, we're in, now where's Bowser's throne room?"

Both brothers looked around unsure of themselves. "We can't be too sure, this place changes every time we're here." Mario said.

"But it's always on one of the higher levels at the back of the castle. Getting there's tricky though." Luigi continued, "He's always got some kind of trap or enemy lying in wait."

"So what do we do Cloud?" Sora asked.

"First we find Professor Hojo." He replied looking around for a fellow infantryman. "If what Reno and Rude said was true, we need to stop him before he does something we're all going to regret. Plus he might have more information about the syndicate's ultimate goal."

"You actually want to hand me over to him? I'm liking this plan less and less." Sonic said, sounding quite worried.

"Don't worry; we'll get you out before Hojo does anything. He takes too much pride in his work to just start doing experiments without thinking." Cloud reassured the hedgehog as best he could. Truth was, Hojo was halfway to insane and would probably cut the hedgehog open first chance he got so they had to move fast.

As luck would have two patrolling infantrymen were approaching them, Cloud signalled them over. "We're supposed to take this one to Hojo. D'you where he is?"

"His lab is in the gardens like it's always been." The first replied.

The second infantrymen looked at them suspiciously, "You guys new here?"

"Just transferred from Destiny Islands." Sora said quickly.

For a moment, it seemed like the bluff had failed as they all stared at each other in some kind of Mexican stand-off. That was until the infantrymen nodded in approval, "Great facility, good regime there." One nodded as they both continued on their patrol.

"The gardens it is then." Sonic announced cheerfully, looking up at his 'captors', "Come on then. Take me to see the doctor."

"Professor.

"Whatever."

Sora looked around "So where are the gardens? Mario? Luigi?"

After muttering to each other, the brothers announced in unison "We…had no clue this place had gardens."

"Great. So now what?" Cloud asked.

"We…start walking? I mean we'll find it at some point right?" Luigi guessed.

With no other plans available, they started walking down one of the large corridors of the palace. They passed through more halls of black marble and stone, past interior lava pits, spiked columns and statues of the enormous Koopa king.

Koopatrols and Koopas jeered at the hedgehog when they walked by as did the infantrymen. They laughed as they pointed at Sonic making jokes about him no being fast enough to outrun ShinRa or speculating that he must've tripped over his own shoelaces with the blue animal looking down at his own shoes trying to find the supposed laces he had fallen over.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed wondering the same black stone corridors and hallways, they had walked up and down different staircases, through ornate arches into paved over courtyards and even a heliport to which Cloud made a mental note. In the lower levels of the castle they found a crossroad in the palace and as they were marching around the corner, the nearly walked into someone else without looking. Mario nearly knocked over the man when he began ranting and raving.

"Watch where you're bloody going you mindless fool!" he cried, his voice high and nasally.

He was in his late 40's to early 50's, with long black hair tied into a pony tail and bangs hanging down either side of his face. His nose was pointed and crooked and kept pushing round, rimless glasses up his face. He wore a white lab coat along with a white shirt and lavender tie with charcoal slacks. On the lab coat there was a ShinRa ID card which read 'Professor. Hojo', not that Cloud needed to read it. Just from the voice alone, Cloud could've recognised the man. Memories came bubbling back to the surface and none of them good. He vividly remembered the fight at the Sister Ray controls when Hojo's madness had finally consumed him and the Jenova cells in his veins overcame and transformed him into his twisted, monstrous forms that sometimes still haunted him. Yet in despite of all that, here he was as if nothing had ever happened, still as angry and impatient as ever.

"Well?" he asked, arms crossed. "What do you have to say for yourself boy?"

Cloud pushed down his feelings and brought back the infantryman persona, "Sorry, sir. Only, we caught this stowaway on the train here." Cloud gestured to Sonic.

"Yes? And?" he asked, getting more and more impatient.

"We were told to bring him to you."

That got Hojo's attention. If you ever wanted to get Hojo's undivided attention, all you needed to do was provide some kind of creature for him to study. He was fascinated with figuring out what made certain creatures tick, unlocking the secrets and then finding ways to use it for ShinRa. He was the mastermind that created ShinRa's elite fighting force, SOLDIER and the one who created Sephiroth in more than one way.

Hojo looked Sonic over multiple times. "Yes, yes, very interesting. They say you're the fasted thing alive, is that true? No wait, don't answer now. We'll have plenty of time to get acquainted." He wrenched the hedgehog from Cloud and Mario's grip. "I'll take it from here. Now you…go guard a door or something." He waved off the other heroes as if they were nothing.

Cloud let himself smile a little. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Gesturing to the others, they silently followed Hojo through the palace, hiding behind pillars and walls, trying to look as casual as possible when other infantrymen and Bowser soldiers passed. They tried making small talk, went over 'patrol routes' anything not to look out of place. Cloud began to wonder why it always seemed like every time he ran into Hojo he had to follow him or, more to the point, was Hojo dumb enough to let himself get followed or was he was he letting them follow him. Cloud figured it wouldn't matter either way for when they found his lair, they would be getting their answers.

Eventually the hallways curved around and the left side opened out in a luscious green garden with pruned hedges, blossoming flowers and butterflies fluttering about. Statues lined the stone paths each one depicting Bowser is powerful poses, slashing, breathing fire or roaring. Each as terrifying as the last and good god were they ugly. Faces not even a mother could love. On the other side of the gardens they could hear Sonic. "Wow, and I thought Eggman had a big ego."

Which was followed by a loud _Crack_ and a cry of "Shut up."

All four of the remaining heroes huddled around a pillar looking over the garden, watching the scientist shove Sonic forward towards a large pair of red double doors. Clearly steel or iron with the massive rivets jutting from the doors and guarding the doors were two men. Not standard infantrymen, they didn't hold rifles. Instead they wielded longswords with curved guards, both in purple sleeveless turtlenecks, baggy trousers and brown jackboots. Armour plating covered their chests with iron helms covered their head. Hojo approached them and instantly they saluted with precise movements in perfect synchronicity. They let him inside with Sonic and returned to their duties.

"SOLDIER." Cloud said to his comrades. "ShinRa's elite. They used to be the infantrymen who went above and beyond who got the chance to become part of SOLDIER. They were heroes the world over, protectors of the weak and all that crap. They're infused with Mako to give them some sort of edge in combat. It heightens their reaction times, strength and endurance making them semi superhuman." He explained.

"You seem to know a lot." Sora mused.

Cloud pointed to his eyes, "See this glow." Sora nodded, "It's the mark of SOLDIER. Those who have had long baths in Mako get this glow."

"You were SOLDIER?" Mario asked.

"Not exactly, but I've been through the process." They could tell by the way Cloud gave his response he wasn't interested in continuing his story, not that they had time for it anyway. Their fellow hero was being led towards an operating table.

"SOLDIER huh? So how do we get past them?" Luigi wondered as he stared at the twin swordsmen.

The delivery man shook his head, "They'll never let us in, Hojo's too elitist for normal infantrymen to be let in."

"Ditch the uniforms then?" Sora suggested, "If they're not gonna let us in by asking, we'll force it."

Mario looked over the garden searching for something, anything to help and there it was. "That fountain, me and Luigi can throw fireballs into it and create a smok- mistscreen." He corrected, "If they're as super human as you say, we'll need the advantage."

"Good thinking, Mario. Alright let's get to work. Ditch the uniforms" Cloud said, pulling off his helmet.

* * *

For the twin SOLDIER's guarding the doors it had been a normal day in their cloned lives. This encompassed an early wake up, quick breakfast which included porridge and half an orange, and finally getting to stand around for the rest of the day guarding a door to Hojo's laboratory. Every once and a while a scientist would wonder out to retrieve something or talk to someone and then come back to the lab. Then Hojo exited the door, mumbling to himself as usual and strolled off into the castle, all in all a normal day. Normal that is, until the scientist came back with an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog. Had the soldiers been normal humans and back on Gaia, maybe they would've questioned this internally but since they were cloned and light years away from that world it was normal.

Not too long after the scientist had taken his newly acquired specimen through the double red doors it became quiet again. The fountain gurgled as water flowed from the top of its three tiered spout, bees buzzed around the flowers and bushes looking for suitable plants to pollinate and a gentle breeze flowed through the garden despite the stormy skies above. This eden of peace and tranquillity lasted roughly about three minutes before fireballs flew through the air.

On reflex, both SOLDIER's drew their standard ShinRa longswords ready for action. Their training would finally pay off! This would be their chance to become heroes like Sephiroth! Although instead of aiming for them like they were expecting, the flaming balls flew into the main founding. Steam billowed out from the fountain and covered the entire garden in a smokescreen; it was thick and neither one of the elite could see a few inches beyond their nose. Just how much water was in that fountain anyway? "COWARDS!" one of the SOLDIER's cried.

"FACE US!" the other screamed.

They waited for something, anything to attack and show themselves but nothing. "Argh, if they won't come to us, I'm going to find them." the first said, readying his longsword and marching into the mist.

"Wait, moron." The second called, "What d'you expect to….and there he goes. Great. Apparently all clones aren't made equal." The second complained to no-one in particular.

The first SOLDIER marched through the mist, looking for the fireball throwers. If it was that Bowser Jr. brat he was going to be pissed. Guarding a door might've been boring work but it was easy work. Turn away people with the wrong credentials, let in people with the right credentials, and don't get on Hojo's bad side. Easy work all things considered. But this? This was a pain in the ass. And then it got more a pain and a shadow came out of the mist and delivered a sucker punch straight to the gut. The air exploded from his lungs as the dropped to the floor to regain his breath. As quick as it had arrived the shadow was gone, enveloped back into the steam.

"Wh-what the h-hell was that?" he breathed heavily, trying to get back the air he'd lost.

He got back to his feet and looked around, still seeing nothing as the steam covered his view. Holding out his sword in front of his he waded through the steam once more, walking into a bush he couldn't see. "Gah" he cried as he fell into the manicured hedge, "Goddamn steam, when I catch the sons of bitches who did this…" he muttered to himself as he picked himself up.

The SOLDIER was muttering a few more indistinct threats and abuse and he noticed a presence behind him and spun around with his sword to clash with another. It was much, much larger blade, a broadsword in fact. Through the mist he could make out a face. Young, mid-twenties, spiked golden hair. "You're gonna pay for breaking in here friend." The SOLDIER threatened.

"We'll see." Cloud replied and put all of his strength behind him and knocked away the opposing fighter's blade.

Before the SOLDIER could react Cloud brought his fusion sword across the enemy's chest. He cut through the steel breastplate and slashed his opponent's chest. The SOLDIER cried out and swung his sword back at Cloud to which the swordsman deflected. Their blades clashed and clanged as they exchanged blows. The SOLDIER was good; there was no denying that he lived up to the expectations of SOLDIER. He countered each one of Cloud's strikes perfectly moving his wrists, applying the right amount of strength to keep the enemy on their feet. This guy was good, but Cloud was better.

After the next the SOLDIER let loose his next strike, Cloud knocked it sideways and kicked the SOLDIER back. He fell back over the bush, legs in the air as he went. Cloud jumped over after and delivered a swift kick to the SOLDIER's head knocking him out. "You're lucky pal, few years back I would've killed you." He said, remembering the heroes' oath to not kill.

While the first SOLDIER had been fighting Cloud, the second soldier could only hear the sounds of clashing metal. There was a fight in progress…but where? The damn steam was slowly starting to clear but way too slowly. As much as he wanted to run out and help his comrade it was hard to do so when the place was near impossible to traverse. He looked around frantically searching for the source of the noises when, out of the mist, a flying green missile streaked through the air towards him. Due to being both confused and bewildered at the incoming missile, the SOLDIER had no time to react and was hit directly below his chest plate knocking him back into the wall where his head slammed against it. The back of his skull smashed into the rear of his helmet and knocked him out cold.

Luigi, now ever much in a daze, triumphantly rose to his feet, proud to have launched himself headfirst into the stomach of a dangerous opponent and lived. "And stay down!" he said with his fists resting on his hips superhero style.

Finally, the steam cleared out and they could see clearly once again. Mario and Luigi dragged the defeated soldiers behind a bush, out of sight before re-joining the others at the double doors. A sense of foreboding came over Cloud as he stood in front of them, knowing he was about to enter Hojo's domain once more. It wasn't that he was afraid of the scientist, just of the things he did. Hojo had been the one to create Sephiroth, and then help him with his son's plan which had led to near destruction of Gaia. He had to be stopped now, before history repeated itself.

Sora and Cloud, together, pulled open the doors to let the others through. Once inside, they pulled them shut again like no-one had ever been there. Inside the doors a staircase led downwards, under lit with pale green lights. "And into the lion's den we go…" Cloud said distantly as they began to descend into Hojo's lair.

At the same time as the heroes were getting by the SOLDIER's, Hojo had walked Sonic through the labs to the holding cells. Sonic was marched past rows of steel doors with barred windows until they arrived at the end of the row. "Unfortunately, our other cells are full of corpses." Hojo said sounding slightly disgusted although Sonic wondered if it was for different reasons than he would've guessed, "So you'll be sharing."

Hojo banged on the steel door and then unlocked it with a numerical keypad, holding the hedgehog away so he could input the code. "Wakey, wakey!" he called. "You've got a roomie, do try and play nice." The scientist chuckled to himself.

Sonic was thrown into the cell and landed face first onto the floor with the door slamming behind him and Hojo walking away, stopping short to call back, "I'll be round later to start our test, rodent. Oh the fun we're going to have, wa ha ha ha ha." The laugh was shrill and cut to the bone as it echoed off the stone walls of the laboratory's holding cells.

"Well I'll be damned. Sonic the hedgehog." A voice said, male and young.

"Who's there?" Sonic demanded peering into the darkness. The cell was furnished very sparsely, with a steel frame bed and a thin mattress and a dirty looking toilet on the other while above a lightbulb hung from a white, emitting a dim white light that barely lit the cell. Apparently ShinRa didn't have much of a hygiene plan for prisoners or they had setup their little lab in the dungeons of Bowser's palace.

"Me? I'm no-one, just a prisoner who's been kept here for…wow. I don't even know. Haven't seen proper daylight for a long time but at a guess I'd say two to three months maybe?"

Something shifted in the darkness and a figure walked slowly into the light. Long chestnut hair fell over his face down to his nose where stubble had overgrown his chin and jaw. He wore a simple pale green pair of trousers and shirt. He had no shoes and his hands were encased in some kind of domed shackles which stopped him from using his hands. He knelt down and offered out his shackles to help Sonic up. "But if you really want a name," he smiled under the stubble, "You can call me 42."

"What kind of name is 42?" Sonic asked, accepting the help.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a joke?" He trotted over to the bed and sat down.

"So tell me, what is someone like you doing in a place like this? I didn't think you could fly the Tornado all the way out to Nibelhiem." 42 nonchalantly wondered.

"Nibel-what?" The hedgehog looked confused, "Never heard of the place, we're in Bowser's palace or under it at least."

That seemed to shock the man. "Now hold on, you're here, ShinRa's running a laboratory here and we're inside Bowser's castle? Who else is involved, Mickey Mouse?"

"Well there's a kid named Sora..." Sonic trailed off.

42 looked dumbfounded at the mention of the name. "Hellfire…" he muttered, "Okay, you'd better explain everything from the start."

* * *

At the entrance of the labs, Cloud, Sora and the Mario brothers reached the doors to the laboratory proper. Through windows embedded into the doors they could see row upon row of tubes filled with green liquid. Scientists studied figures inside the cases, blue men with steel helmets encasing their skulls and large cylindrical metal gauntlets covering their entire forearms. Their shoulders bloated to the size of balloons and their arms thin and devoid of muscle. Wires criss-crossed the floors over chipped tiles and broken stone slabs. "Holy…" Cloud gasped, "This is some kind of bio-tech facility."

"So?" Sora asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means we destroy the place, by any means. Hojo and his scientists can't be allowed to continue with whatever they started." Cloud replied, a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Then the plan is break stuff?" Luigi asked, nervously.

Cloud unsheathed his sword and disconnected one of the fusion swords. "Yeah. We break everything, tanks, computers, machines, everything."

"What about the scientists?" Sora wondered, "What do we do about them?"

"We can leave them. There's only one scientist we need to find. Hojo needs to be stopped permanently."

"So much for not killing…" Sora began.

"With Hojo it's no option, his experiments and plans have nearly doomed my world on more than one occasion." Cloud explained.

"Wow, you really don't like this guy."

"Let's just say he owes me 5 years." Cloud said grimly.

Cloud unsheathed his sword, ready to attack as Sora summoned the keyblade. "So…we just run in and cause havoc?" Sora wondered.

The swordsman nodded as kicked open the door to the lab. Both he and Sora rushed forward and began to hack through the machinery and tubes. ShinRa's scientists were caught unawares and began to flee in panic at the sight of the two heroes fearing for their lives. The Mario Brothers followed their comrades inside and likewise began to trash the place. Fluid flooded the floor as the tanks holding the strange creatures shattered as the keyblade struck it and the body inside slumped out onto the floor, lifeless.

From a doorway on the far side of the room SOLDIER's entered, longswords drawn. "Take 'em out!" the leader cried as they charged toward the heroes.

Sora engaged with one of the operatives. With no smokescreen to hide them this time and tried his best to keep up with the SOLDIER. His swings were fast and strong but Sora managed to block and dodge as well as he could. The Organisation XIII leader, Xemnas, had been faster, stronger so Sora was used to dealing with their kind of power. The SOLDIER swung his blade around and lodged it into a nearby unbroken tank and as he pulled and pulled to try and free it, Sora circled him and slashed the small of his back, ripping through the turtleneck. As he recoiled in pain, Sora tore off his opponent's helmet and smashed down the blunt end of the keyblade onto his head. The SOLDIER fell to the ground unconscious whilst Sora moved on to help his allies.

Mario and Luigi worked in unison to keep their enemies at bay. Two SOLDIER's had decided to take them on and Mario hadn't backed down. Luigi was nervous but nevertheless stood his ground. Mario knew that despite his brother's cowardly behaviour, the green garbed plumber would never drop out in the middle of a fight. The brothers were at a disadvantage though as the enemy wielded their longswords with deadly proficiency. Fireballs were great, but these guys cut through them as if they were nothing. Fireballs both green and red got cut up like they were nothing as the SOLDIER's approached the brothers. One lunged toward Luigi but Luigi just jumped and stomped down on the operatives head, knocking it to the floor. The SOLDIER picked himself up, using his sword as prop as he turned to face the green plumber. "Mama mia…" he said as the long sword was brought up.

Behind the SOLDIER attacking Luigi, Mario noticed his brothers predicament and looked back just in time to notice his own problem about to spear him through the chest. As the blade drew nearer, Mario ducked out of the way at the very last second and let the SOLDIER pierce his own comrade. The sword ran the operative through as the offending operative realised the mistake. With very little regard for his ally, the SOLDIER ripped the sword from his kill's corpse and let the body drop to the floor, his blade dripping with crimson blood. He readied his blade once more as Mario balled his fists.

They charged at each other with the SOLDIER lifting his sword above his head to attack. The longsword fell and Mario caught it with the palms of his hands. Mario tried with all his might not to let the blade go any further, but it was made difficult with the augmented strength of the SOLDIER operative, whose expression was unreadable under the steel helm. With the blood on the sword, Mario felt his hands start to slip from the blade so in an attempt to end the fight, Mario shifted his weight and threw the sword to the side and shoved a fireball into the face of the enemy agent. The SOLDIER was knocked onto his back clawing at his burning flesh until finally the pain became too much and he blacked out. Mairo stepped over the body and together with Luigi they ran off not wanting to stick around for the smell of burning skin and spilled blood.

Fighting SOLDIER's wasn't a tough challenge for Cloud. He'd fought worse but even so, they could hit and hit hard. Their technique was skilful and kept Cloud on his feet as his enemy blocked, countered, parried nearly all of his attacks. He wondered how Sora would deal with these guys, the kid was experienced he had little doubt there, but he was no swordsman. During his days as an infantryman, he was given a basic understanding of swordplay but nothing too advanced. It was only until after Nibelhiem and the journey to Midgar that he properly learned how to handle a sword. Sora was different, on the way to the Mushroom Kingdom Sora had told Cloud about how he'd grown up playing with wooden swords and when given the keyblade just fought as how he'd always fought when he was playing with friends. For the most part it had worked as the teenager had survived against quite a few powerful foes but SOLDIER was human...mostly. Cloud worried how Sora would deal with them without a smokescreen to help him. During his fight, he managed to look over and see Sora keep up and conquer his fight. Cloud allowed himself a smirk and turned back to face his own problems.

Cloud locked with an operative and managed to kick him away. Once he had the space he swung his sword and was blocked once more by the SOLDIER. Whilst they struggled Sora and the brothers began to run over having finished their respective fights. "No!" he cried out to them. "Keep going, find Sonic! I'll follow behind." He strained as clashed with the agent.

Sora hesitated, but the look Cloud gave him told him not to argue. "Well…we'll see you in a bit." He and the brothers Mario continued through the doors the SOLDIER's had entered through.

With them gone he focused his attention to his current predicament. It was starting to get tiring wielding his sword and trying to his outmanoeuvre opponent. Both men stepped back from one another, Cloud breathing heavily. "I can't keep doing this all day." He said to no-one in particular, "So I guess I'll end you here." With practised hands, the swordsman nimbly detached one of his fusion swords from the main blade and brought it around as a second sword.

The enemy agent tightened his grip on his own sword and prepared for whatever Cloud might come at him with and Cloud did the same in response. They both waited for what seemed like a long time, trying to anticipate when the other would attack. Both the operative and Cloud flinched at the slightest of movements when the clone misinterpreted a flinch for an attack and flew across the room at Cloud. With fine timing, Cloud parried the incoming blow inches from himself and with the other sword, slashed at the enemy's unarmoured lower half. The cut was deep, very deep. A longsword clattered on the cold tiled floor as the SOLDIER clutched at his stomach in some vague attempt to stem the flow of blood seeping through his torn turtleneck.

Cloud re-attached his secondary sword to the main blade and sheathed it, leaving the SOLDIER to collapse into a pool of his own blood and fade away.


	9. Chapter 9

42 listened to Sonic's recollection of everything that had happened, the revival of the villains, the gathering of the heroes, and their journey to Bowser's citadel. All the while 42 listened intently, nodding every now and then and took in all the detail that Sonic gave him. Not once did he object, not once did speak up and go 'this sounds too crazy to be true'. Though that may have been more to do with the fact that he was being told this tale by a blue, talking, anthropomorphic hedgehog so crazy seemed par for the course.

After Sonic finished he sat there for a while and didn't speak, running the story back through his head to get everything straight. It was a little while before he said anything but when he was ready he said, "If everything you've said is true, then we need to be gone."

"Wait, you believe me?" Sonic asked.

"You have a reason to lie to me?" the man replied.

"No, but you're pretty quick to trust."

"And I thought you liked quick."

Sonic crossed his arms, "Well I can't fault you there. But you really wanna trust someone you just met?"

"In the last few years of my life I've had to learn to read others quick. It was that or we died." 42's eyes narrowed.

"Dark."

"They were dark times indeed although these are, by far, darker times. So then what do you propose next, hero?"

"What d'you mean?"

"You must have some kind of way to get out of here right?"

Sonic thought for a moment, looking around the cell before coming to blank. "I got nothing. But the others are coming, so that's good right?"

42 stared back at the hedgehog blankly. "No offense mate, but I've been here a while. Hope isn't exactly a part of my vocabulary right now."

"And yet you seem perfectly content."

42 looked across at the console on the opposite side of the room, "Just…biding my time is all. I'll get my payback in time."

"And you don't need hope for that?"

"No point in hoping for something I know is going to happen."

"You're strange, you know that?"

42 laughed.

It was then both the hedgehog and the man heard the alerts. Voices cried over an intercom system, "HEROES INSIDE THE LABORATORY! ALL UNITS TO YOUR POSITONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

A smug look came over the blue speedster as he looked up at 42. "Well…okay then, help is certainly on the way." He sounded genuinely impressed, still laughing a little bit.

* * *

At the same time, Cloud had caught up with Sora and the brothers as they charged down brick corridors. SOLDIER's provided about as much resistance as Cloud had expected but was dealt with all the same. Cloud was impressed with how the Mario's had kept up, despite their tendency to rely on fireballs and basic punches and kicks, they'd found ways to improvise and use the corridors to their advantage, kicking off walls, using tight spaces to knock swords out of hands and filling some corridors with a wall of green and red flames. Even Luigi, despite everyone else, had managed to pull out some tricks of his own. In fact Mario himself seemed very proud of his younger sibling.

The heroes eventually found themselves at the bottom of a stairwell, a steel door emblazoned with the ShinRa's logo separating them and whatever was on the other side. "We'd better find Sonic soon. I'm not sure how much of this place is left." Sora said, breathing deeply.

"You'd be surprised how much ShinRa can hide underground." Cloud said back. "But you're right, with those alarms going off who knows what Hojo will do. He's not the type to just run, he'll have something waiting."

"Then let's move!" Mario shouted opening the door and immediately stumbled back. "Mama mia…" he clutched his noise.

Cloud sneered at the smell, "Death. Hojo isn't too far ahead." He motioned for the others to follow.

Swords raised, Cloud and Sora took point while the Mario's covered the rear. There cells either side of the hallway packed with rotting corpses. Bundled on top of each other like sardines in a can, their faces twisted and distorted in pain. All of them clones.

"Wh-what happened to these guys…?" Sora looked absolutely horrified.

"Don't think about it. It doesn't help." Cloud advised, eyes always looking forward.

Luigi shook violently, Mario had gone pale. Never before had the brothers seen such disturbing sights. "Just…just what is this Professor Hojo?" Mario asked.

"A monster. A monster in a lab coat." Cloud replied.

"On that we can agree." A voice called.

Cloud zeroed in on the voice and started off after it, and the other heroes followed. Jogging a little ways they came across a cell. A standard barred cell with electronic lock while inside their companion standing looking relatively calm. Sonic waved, "Hey guys, miss me?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, we pissed off the whole lab just for you." Cloud replied, noticing 42 behind the hedgehog. "and who're you?" he inquired.

"A 'guest' of Hojo's. Names 42. I'd offer to shake your hand but well…" he raised the gauntlets.

"I see. Sora can you open this?" Sora stepped forward and lifted the keyblade. From nothing a comically large keyhole appeared and beam of pure light shot from the tip of the keyblade and into the hole. With an echoing creak the iron bar door opened and the two captives walked out.

"Ah, that's lovely. First time I've been free of that cage for two weeks. Don't suppose I can get a little help with these gauntlets eh?" 42 wondered.

Pointing the keyblade at the gauntlets, Sora said aloud "Thunder!" a spark of lightning shot through the gauntlets and short circuited the insides, frying the electrics. They snapped open and fell to the floor broken. 42 grinned widely as he cracked his left knuckle. His right however was steel. It hadn't been apparent inside the dimly lit cell but 42's entire right arm was mechanical.

Cloud didn't seem too surprised, he'd seen replacements like that before but it seemed new compared to ones he'd seen before. "Hojo give you that?" Cloud asked. It wasn't beyond Hojo to try and replace entire body parts despite being specifically biology based.

"No, no, lost my arm years ago now." 42 said "Way before all this nonsense."

The swordsman nodded in understanding, "Well then, you ready to get even with Hojo?"

42's eyes turned dark but his smile remained, "Fuck yes, although I do have one small request."

"Which is?"

"I'd like to stop off at the armoury down here first. They have some things of mine I'd like to reacquire."

"Alright, you good to fight?"

"I'm not quite at full, those gauntlets kept me weak but I still know a few moves."

"Good. Alright everyone, listen up. We need to move fast, Hojo might not be in a rush to leave but SOLDIER will definitely be in a rush to find us. The armoury should be a little further in, so let's get 42 here his gear back, then we take down Hojo. Got it?" Cloud explained.

No-one disagreed, no-one questioned why they were helping this random subject that Sonic had met in a cell but they knew he'd been trapped here by ShinRa and wanted payback. That seemed to be enough for them. They all nodded and followed Cloud as he led them from the cells and back into the maze of corridors that the laboratory was. Mario was elected to lead the way with Cloud and Sora in tow. Sonic, Luigi and 42 brought up the rear on constant alert, spotting for any more SOLDIER's.

Further into the dungeon turned laboratory, the heroes came to a set of double doors at the end of a longer corridor. "Well I wonder what's through here…" Sora mused.

"That'd be the testing grounds. I can almost guarantee, Hojo's main lab is on the other side of there." 42 said, looking slightly nervous.

"Testing grounds? What does he test?" Luigi asked.

"I'm guessing whatever creature he cooks up in his lab?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"You'd be right. Likes to see what can kill me." 42 replied.

"Well, you're still alive so they can't have been tough enough right?" Sora clapped 42 on the back.

"I've lost count of the times I've been torn apart or shot up." The newcomer folded his arms, recalling unpleasant memories.

There were a few looks of shock or disbelief. Sora and Cloud seemed unsurprised. "You've died before…like heart stopped, no pulse dead." Sonic in slight surprise.

"Not stone cold, but if it was anyone else they would have been. Part of Hojo's research is what I would describe as an advanced healing factor. Essentially, I can't die; I can be grievously wounded and sometimes even black out but death cannot embrace me."

"That sounds handy to have in a fight." Cloud said, "It also sounds like Hojo's work alright."

"Aye, handy in a fight but depressing in the long term. Now I get to watch everyone I know grow old and die before me whilst I stay forever young. Shall we?" 42 gestured towards the iron door before them.

Cloud tried to push open the door but to no avail, lifting proved a failed attempt even with the combined efforts of all the heroes. The door budged not an inch for human or hedgehog. All the heroes strained as they attempted to pull and push but nothing. "Damn thing must be remote activated." 42 grunted as he kicked it.

"Plan B then, Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Got it."

Just before Sora could summon his keyblade a crackling noise filled the air causing the heroes to jump and quickly scan the immediate area. A voice came over an intercom embedded in the ceiling, high and nasally and strangely familiar. "If you were all so desperate to get into my testing arena, you really should've asked. Although I haven't the need for subjects of your calibre." Hojo said over the intercom. "42 would tear you all to pieces anyway, speaking of which how are you doing today?"

"Kiss my arse, you greasy fuck." 42 replied bluntly.

"Same as usual I see, well this will be fun."

With the grinding of metal against metal, the door screeched as it opened. Slowly ascending as light poured out from under the ever growing crack between them and Hojo's arena. The arena itself was pockmarked and scarred, a round room with one massive light built into the ceiling making the testing room far brighter than anywhere else in the laboratory. Dried blood clung to the walls and ShinRa's logo loomed on the most western walls whilst on the other side a thick pane of what must've been bullet resistant glass separated them from a single solitary figure; the mad scientist of ShinRa himself.

The group wondered towards the centre of the room, each of them trying to cover all possible routes of ambush with all weapons drawn and ready. They knew Hojo was there, but refused to acknowledge him more interested in preparing for whatever sick abomination that'd get thrown their way. 42 had to shield his eyes from the glare of the light, his eyes clearly not used to such brightness having been kept in such a dingy place for so long, in fact all the heroes were squinting since the palace itself wasn't very well lit.

* * *

Inside the observation room, Hojo couldn't help himself. With his hands clasped firmly behind his back and a wicked smile spread across his face as he watched the foes enter his testing grounds. He watched as they stood with their backs to one another trying to anticipate where or when they'd be struck from. It was foolish of them to even try; his beast would tear them apart. His test subject was at his weakest and when the heroes were did he would be recaptured and sent to their SOLDIER facility. The bodies of the heroes would prove useful for further experiments, the hedgehog for its speed, and the brothers for their fire powers. The delivery boy and teenager might prove useful for newer SOLDIER experiments but first they needed to die. Unclasping his hands he began to work the control panel in front of him. Selecting 'Cell number 6' from a dial, Hojo sent the creature to the arena. "We'll see how you deal with this, you 'greasy fuck'" the professor chuckled to himself.

ShinRa's logo began to split as cell doors parted and Hojo's beast roared and cried out. Four hands appeared through the cracks to pry open the doors forcibly and from the darkness beyond a lumbering monster appeared a face, looking like that of a turtle but the body was oddly humanoid…like a koopas…

"Mama mia…" Luigi stammered.

"Holy…" Cloud started.

"…Shit." 42 finished.

"Don't suppose you know this creature, 42?" Sonic asked backing up

"It's new to me buddy."

Hojo's shrill laugh echoed through the intercom as the two right fists of the mutant koopa creature came thundering down, scattering the heroes. Almost like lighting Sonic and 42 were out of the way and circling the Hojo's monster, scanning the monster for some kind of obvious weak spot. There was nothing, not even a stitch. The doctor was good at covering up his surgeries or whatever it was he did to him, the brit could attest to that.

As the fists smashed into the ground, it shook throwing the heroes off and sending a couple sprawling. Cloud was knocked down but he quickly grabbed up his sword and split it into two and launched himself at the larger creature. He slashed, cut and attempted to dice up the mutant monster and to his credit he did indeed gash up the monsters left leg. Sora jumped in behind him doing the same whilst the brothers lobbed fireballs. All four arms of the creature flailed to protect itself, one of which came around to grab anything to make it stop. The teenage keyblade wielder latched onto the arm, getting swooped up and launched into the air, Sora's blade caught on part of the shell as he came down. A section had been broken and was cracking. Bingo.

"HEY! THE SHELL'S CRACKING!" Sora cried to his companions.

After narrowly dodging another fist Cloud heard the teens yelling. "Okay, but how he wondered."

42 appeared beside him, "I'll crack that shell open like a conker in autumn."

"With your bare hands?"

"There's a reason they had my hands in those gauntlets back in the cells you realise." 42 said before leaping up at the monster.

He dodged each of the four fists on the way up, inhuman muscles propelling up from the ground, landing on the rim of the creatures shell just above Sora. "Evening."

"Hi. Can you really crack this with your hands?"

"Why do you people keep asking me that? Shift over, happy disposition."

Sora pulled himself up and freed his keyblade free from the crack as 42 quickly climbed down and worked his fingers into the broken shell. He took a deep breath and began to apply his strength as he started to pry apart the monster shell.

His muscles strained as he pulled and his teeth gritted as the shell itself began to splinter more and more. Cracks spread this way and that as 42 kept on pulling and splitting apart the shell of the monster koopa. The monster itself took no notice of this, apparently more concerned with the pain in its gashed leg and the heroes throwing fireballs and attacking it with swords and giant keys. Sonic had taken to running on the walls at eye level to dizzy the monster and confuse it.

It began to sway from trying to keep up with the blue blur, much to the human on its backs annoyance. "SONIC, COULD YOU NOT?!" 42 screamed his voice somewhere between bestial and human.

"Sorry!" the hedgehog apologised coming down off the walls.

At this point the shell was cracked all over with a large ridge nearly splitting the shell from 42's position. With one final last push, 42 let out a monstrous cry of determination and tore the monsters shell in twain. The brit fell from the back as pieces of shell fell with him and landed in his back, recovering just before falling shell crushed him.

42 pointed at the back of the monster koopa, "There's your goddamn weak spot." He heaved.

On the koopa's back there was indeed a large gash running down its back. Sonic and Mario smirked at each other. "Keep him busy guys!" Mario cried.

The plumber and the hedgehog ran behind the creature, the former heating up a fire ball. They both ran up and kicked off the wall directly facing the monsters back and Mario let loose a blast that seared and burned the gash whilst Sonic spun up into ball and spun into the now burning gash. Sonic built up too much speed however and shot through one side of the beast and came out the other side covered in blood and sent splintering shards of bone flying. He smashed through the glass of the observation room as Hojo was leaving. A mix of disdain and anger clear across his features as the doors shut behind him.

Meanwhile, the beats howled in pain and swayed even more before it fell backwards against the wall, slumping against the cold concrete until its roar became ever more quiet then silence. The monster remained unmoving.

Sora looked up at the observation room, "Sonic, you okay?"

A shape moved to the window, a mix of blue and red. He looked a little shaken up but despite it replied, "I really need a shower guys, like, now."

42 chuckled, "You know what, I think he'll be okay."

"So while you're up there, could open the other doors?" Cloud sheathed his sword.

"Sure, never mind I'm covered in monster blood. 'Open the doors sonic' yeah okay." He muttered to himself as he wondered over to the control panel. After pushing a few buttons the doors grinded open into another room. Sonic jumped down and followed the others as he tried shaking off the blood.

Through the doors there was an antechamber off to the side there was a room marked, 'armoury' in bold white lettering. Cloud noted the doorway to the armoury and nudged 42, "Well there's your quick stop."

"Don't mind if I do." 42 wasted no time in flinging open the doors.

The armoury was filled wall to wall with rifles, pistols, explosives, submachine guns, and other firearms and melee weapons. Boxes of ammunition were stacked high making it seem like Hojo was preparing his lab for war but 42 moved passed all of those. He saw his prize and he was going to take it. At the opposite end of the armoury was a glass case, inside of which was a mannequin. Adorning the mannequin was a suit. Black with a crisp white shirt and a deep red tie, over the suit was a dark grey trench coat. 42 grinned at its sight and held his arms aloft, "It has been too long," he proclaimed. "My suit and my…guns? Where the hell are my guns?!"

"Problem?" Cloud asked from the door.

"Damn straight, I had two custom 45's. Custom grips, chrome plated. Twin 1911's, got me through some of the toughest fights in the past six years of my life and those greedy ShinRa bastards took them off somewhere. Hellfire!"

In his rage 42 smashed the glass case open with his metal fist. He pulled out the mannequin and began to take the suit off. Cloud wondered in behind him, "What's so special about this suit that you needed it so bad?"

"Other than being some of my last few remaining possessions seemingly? The suit's bullet resistant; layers of woven graphene provide a near impenetrable barrier around my body and still manages to remain flexible. Well, where the suit covers anyway." He said whilst taking of his medical tee and putting on the shirt. "Erm…little privacy for the next part?" 42 held up the trousers.

"Sure, we'll be outside." Cloud said, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

A few moments later, came out. Tie straight, shoes shined and trench coat lapels upturned. From the neck up, he looked like a hobo, but down he looked ready to either take down the mob or Wall Street. He came out with a standard infantryman's rife slung over his shoulder, "Better than medical garbs right?"

"We'll be running into oncoming enemy fire, some literal fire, and you're dressed for a meeting?" Sora asked half smirking.

"As I told Cloud, this suit is bullet resistant and it's also flexible. I survived multiple conflicts in this thing. Not to mention Hojo's experiments rendered me pretty much immortal anyway, so I'll probably be fine either way."

Sonic sniggered, "Well if you're going into a fight, might as well do it in style."

"Hell yeah." 42 rested the rifle on his shoulder.

"Very chipper for a man who spent three months in a cell." Cloud said, starting to walk further into the laboratory.

"Oh I'm angry beyond belief, but you'd be chipper too if you were about to off the man who kept you locked up."

"Can't say I'm happy, but I know the feeling." Cloud replied as they ventured further.

Deeper into the facility they finally came across a larger room, with a lot more equipment than the rest. More of the tubes from the main lab lined the west wall and tables were decked out with chemistry gear for processing serums. Barrels of Mako energy stacked themselves in the corner emitting a fairly bright green glow. Cloud scanned the room; everything about it reminded him of the laboratory in Nibelheim. Right down to the man standing at the other end of the room, expectantly waiting for them, resting against an operating table.

"You people could not just die, could you? I wasted a perfectly good specimen on you, like before," Hojo eyed Cloud from behind his spectacles "and you still find a way to kill him dead."

"Your monsters couldn't stop me and my friends before. Not much has changed since." Cloud fiercely said.

"Apparently not since you're still recruiting my previous specimens." Hojo gestured towards 42.

"Yeah, keep talking old man. You'll be eating lead before we're through." The test subject gripped his rifle menacingly.

The old scientist laughed, "Now we both know that I'm won't be dying, not here. I have too much work left to do."

"What kind of work? What's ShinRa up to, doctor?" Cloud asked.

"It's professor, Strife, and why should I tell you? You'll kill me anyway, you have to, or 'they' will." Hojo pushed up his glasses.

"They? Who do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Really? You have to ask? Maybe you are as stupid as you look, either way I have too much work to do so do me a favour and get out of my laboratory. I have work get on with."

"Human experiments aren't work, it's barbaric and immoral!" Sora said, getting angry.

"Immoral? Morality is what holds us back from becoming truly brilliant. It was my objection to the concept of morality that I created SOLDIER and Sephiroth along with them. The very same objection led the President into asking me to create Deepground. Some of the deadliest humanoid weapons in the world were created because I took morality and threw it into the incinerator."

"And nearly destroyed Gaia because of it, especially the second time since you I'm told you were a little more involved the second time around. Masterminding the Deepground uprising." Cloud retorted, recalling what Vincent Valentine had told him shortly after the incident.

"Some would say I was directly involved the first time." Hojo raised an eyebrow, smiling.

42 retched.

Mario stepped forward, "It doesn't matter, this time we're making sure you don't do it ever again."

Hojo cackled, "You? The band of heroes are going to put me down like a dog?" he flung his arms out, "Last time, I was faced with a band of miscreants willing to kill to save the world but the plumbing brothers, a teenager who fights 'the darkness in people's hearts' and a hedgehog? The only vague sense of a threat I feel is from our delivery boy here and my test subject, not that it matters anyway since you'll all be dead soon enough."

He began walking towards the back wall. "I would say it's such a shame to be losing King Koopa, but to be quite frank I don't care."

"Losing Bowser? What do you mean?" Luigi asked looking more and more worried.

Hojo held his hands behind his back. "Well I had hoped you'd see reason and leave when asked, putting 42 back in his cell first but now I see you will not see reason. It is for that reason we must clean up."

"You're gonna blow this place to kingdom come…" Cloud figured.

"…and destroy all facilities and equipment related to ShinRa." 42 finished.

The old scientist turned his head, "Well we can't leave our resources in the hands of these backwards creatures can we? They're brilliant as specimens but as partners, they're useless. I feel no remorse in blowing these creatures back into the lifestream."

"Blowing how? C4? Really big gas leak?" 42 wondered.

"A 50,000 kiloton hydrogen bomb." Hojo relied shortly.

All colour drained from 42's face. "You're gonna set off the fucking Tsar bomb?"

"The what bomb?" Sora looked as worried as Luigi now.

"One of the biggest and deadliest bombs ever created back home. The fallout from a single blast will devastate this land for hundreds of years, approximately one thousand at the very least." 42 explained.

Cloud's expression hardened, never leaving Hojo. "We can't let that bomb go off, we can't even let him begin countdown."

"Who says I haven't already started it? Who says I'm not buying time?" Hojo smiled, "Good luck Heroes."

The wall in front of Hojo opened up to hidden hallway, and as he began to enter a shot rang out and a bullet tore through the scientist's left side. The door closed behind him as the scientist stumbled through. More shots rang out but unsuccessfully hit leaving bullet marks on the door. 42 held the rifle with an annoyed look on his face. "Damn rifle. Thought these were automatic, some stupid bugger set this to single shot." He looked the rifle over, messing around with it.

"We'll see him again, I'm sure." Cloud said, "But right now, we have big bomb to deal with."

"Okay, but where's the bomb and how to we stop it?" Mario asked.

"I'll deal with that. I know these labs a little better than you guys do, plus if this really is Bowser's castle you guys probably need to go get Princess Peach right?" 42 said.

"Yeah, how did you guess that?" Sora wondered in amazement.

"I'm psychic."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'll explain later, right now you guys should follow the lab back through to the fountains. I'll try and catch up when I've stopped the bomb." 42 shouldered the rifle.

"This is a huge castle, how will you find us?" Luigi wondered.

42 chuckled, "You're kidding right? I'll follow the trail of bodies and destruction." He took off back through the lab and out the door.

"Trail of destruction? Guess I can't fault him there…" Cloud remembered the shipping yard, "Come on, we need find that turtle."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So 42 might have told a tiny lie. He'd spent three months in a cell. He had seen barely any of the facility; in fact he had only known the armoury was beyond the arena because he'd been dragged through before on the way to Hojo's laboratory.

In truth, 42 knew nothing about the underground lab. Hell he hadn't even known it was in Bowser's Citadel until Sonic had told him. Yet in that moment, when he and the heroes were told a 50 megaton bomb was going to go off he knew they couldn't be wasting time looking for it. The heroes needed to at least get the princess out of the castle; they could forget the king of the Koopa. Bowser would burn along with the rest of his forces still inside, but the princess? From what he knew she was innocent, pure. The heroes, Cloud, Sora, Mario, Sonic and Luigi needed to survive along with her. 42 might survive the blast, maybe. He wasn't sure how well Hojo's experiments would hold up. If he didn't that'd be fine, it scared the hell out of him but if they survived and he didn't? That would be enough, but if he did survive though? Maybe he could join up with them. ShinRa had wronged him and that wasn't going to stand. Right now though, before he could even think about the future he had to deal with the present.

The brit flew down the corridors, over stone floors and trailing wires. Passing over bodies and spilled tank fluid, he didn't even stop to open doors instead smashing through them with relative ease. No-one was going to stop him, he needed to find that bomb and fast. Breaking through back into the first room of the lab he stopped noting the corridor leading back to the stairs out of there. Instead he took off down another corridor that led out of the room, deeper into the facility to where he might find a Tsar bomb.

As he pelted down the lab corridor, SOLDIER's came the other way with swords drawn and at the ready. 42 never faulted, from his jacket he produced a pair of black leather gloves and pulled them on. The faintest smile pulled across his face as the brit collided with super soldiers and with fists flying drove them back. 42 blocked incoming strikes with his steel right arm pushed the blade away and with a single punch launched the SOLDIER into his fellow comrades. With them knocked down, he leaped over their sprawled bodies and continued on with his mission at the forefront of his mind.

Deeper in and through a set of doors he came to another laboratory, robotics. Grunt gauntlets were in pieces on the stainless steel worktops and scientists cowered as he swept in. Noticing them he stormed over with purpose in his now crimson orange cat slit eyes. "WHERE'S THE BOMB!?" he demanded.

Clearly they were too scared to answer and 42 couldn't blame them, a man in black bursting into the room during an attack? Yeah, if it was six years ago he'd be scared witless too. Yet right then he didn't have the time to piss about. 42 calmed his mind, letting the anger and urgency leave him whilst taking deep breaths. He kneeled down to their level. "Please." He urged, "I need to know where the hydrogen bomb is, if I don't de-activate it we're all dead. I know you people didn't sign up to die for ShinRa, so tell me where it is."

They all looked at each other, worry and fear written across all their faces. Eventually one of them spoke up, a woman in her mid-thirties. "T-the professor had the bomb placed two f-floors below. He didn't want p-placed down any further to…to maximise the effect of the explosion."

"How will I know where to look?" he asked, trying to get as many details as he could.

"Red doors. They should have large red doors into the bomb chamber." Another said. "They should be marked with the word 'purge'."

42 stood up, he got what he needed. "Alright, you all should leave. Get as far away as possible in case…well you know." He immediately began for the door back out but stopped before, "Thank you," he said. "Really, thank you."

He had no hatred for the scientists. It wasn't them that had order the experiments, it wasn't them that had created what he was now. 42 knew who was truly to blame and he'd save his anger, his pain, and his hatred. He'd save it all for Hojo. He made a promise to himself than when he saw the old man again. He'd put a goddamn bullet through that motherfuckers brain. Upload that to the world wide network.

* * *

Whilst he made his way further down, the other heroes had made their way back to the garden fountain. Surprisingly, there was no-one there to meet them. Cloud figured the alarm was isolated to the labs only which in retrospect didn't seem that surprising at all. Hojo's pride wouldn't allow him to get help from Koopa's soldiers. After how he had spoken about how the koopas were only really useful as test subjects, letting them deal with Hojo's problems? The old scientist would never let them in a million years. Yet despite all that, there was no way of telling if the ShinRa infantrymen above ground knew if they were there or not.

Cloud surveyed the courtyard, the guards from earlier were unconscious on the ground but no-one else was in sight. He motioned to the others to follow as they moved to the adjacent hallway, still no-one. It was a little worrying. "Where is everyone?" Cloud wondered aloud.

"Lunch break?" Sonic suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"We should be so lucky. So, we need to move fast. There's no telling if 42 will be able to shut off that bomb." Sora said.

"You're right, but we need to have some faith in him. Mario, Luigi, which way to the throne room?" Cloud asked.

The brothers conferred with each other. "Typically, he builds it to the rear of the castle which should be this way." Mario pointed, running headfirst up the way with the rest following behind.

They followed the corridor up the castle, till it came to a grand hall. It was as large as the train station with portraits of the koopa king and his children hanging from all the worlds. Statues of Bowser dotted the room at regular intervals as well as red carpeting lining the floors, covering the black stone flagstone floor. At the back of the room was a staircase leading up to a double set of massive red doors reinforced with dark iron bars. A collection of Koopatrols and infantrymen littered the bottom of the stairs. Some patrolled, others stood guard but from what the heroes could see they were all in the business of protecting the door what looked like the throne room.

"Don't suppose there's any way of getting around them quietly is there?" Luigi asked.

"If the past few hours have shown me anything it's that, as a team, we don't do quiet." Cloud said, once more thinking over the events that had led them there.

"Don't or can't?" Sonic wondered.

"One of the two, that's for sure." Sora replied, "So, plan?"

"You heard 42; he'll be following our 'trail of destruction'. We move hard and fast. Got it?" Cloud planned.

The others nodded and prepared themselves. Two patrolling infantry men came close enough then the fireballs flew. Both infantryman were caught off guard and knocked to the ground trying to pat out the flames. Sora and Cloud charged and jumped over the flaming bodies, keyblade and fusion swords in hand. The Koopas came back in force, spinning into their shell's only to be sliced and diced. Little yellow turtles in shorts flew out of them, hitting the floor and running off in panic. More infantrymen came down from upper walkways shooting at the heroes with honed reflexes both swordsmen deflected as best they could. From behind Sonic came fast and furious, dodging bullets and up the stairs knocking down the soldiers and stealing their weapons before using the butt end of a rifle to knock them out.

The koopatrols guarding the throne room door left their post to attempt to take down the blue blur but as they came up the stairs Sonic grabbed the carpet under their feet and gave the carpet gave it a very fast pull. Both koopatrols fell backwards and dinged around inside their suits of armour as the bounced off the hard black stone floors and landed at the bottom dazed and unconscious.

Whilst that was going on, Mario and Luigi joined the battle going toe to toe with more incoming infantrymen. Before bullets could be fired Mario kicked the barrel of the rifle away as Luigi grappled with the other. Mario delivered a body blow to his opponent and they stumbled back a step and retaliated with the butt of his gun. Despite the fact it connected the plumber grabbed the gun and they tussled with Mario getting a sort of win. The rifle tumbled away from their hands and quick on the uptake the plumber gave out a swift uppercut. He went to bring his other fist around for a second blow but was blocked by the infantryman and received punch to the face.

Luigi was in enough trouble of his own. He struggled with the infantryman each of them not giving in until the soldier threw the plumber around, his back towards his brother, and lost his grip. Luigi panicked and ducked with the ShinRa soldier correcting his aim. Sora, from across the way, saw the situation and cried out, "Luigi, move!"

In an instant, Luigi fell to the side as the rifle fired. Instead of hitting Luigi the bullet travelled through the air and straight through the kneecap of the infantryman confronting Mario. He screamed in pain, dropping to one knee clutching the other in agony. With his vision clearing the red plumber took initiative, his foot flew through the air and socked the soldier straight in the face and sent him sprawling. With his partner down, the second soldier quickly took aim once more but this time he was grabbed from behind by green clad arms. "Mario!" Luigi yelled, "Now brother!"

Mario didn't need to be told twice, in quick succession Mario assaulted the infantryman with a series of straight punches and hooks before finishing with a firey uppercut that sent the soldier, and Luigi, flying onto their backs. The soldier wasn't getting up anytime soon, but Luigi seemed fine if a little winded. The green brother rolled the unconscious clone off of him and accepted his brother's hand in getting up. "Nice save, Luigi." Mario complimented.

His brother, being ever modest, wiped his nose with a single finger. "Well you know Mario. Who else is gonna save your butt?" Mario smiled warmly at his brother.

"Come on, there's still a princess to save." Mario patted Luigi's shoulder.

With the guards at the door entrance taken care, and more most likely on the way, the heroes gathered before the throne room door. "Okay before we go in, what do we need to know?" Cloud asked the brothers.

"Well he's a giant koopa with a spiked shell." Mario said.

"Like the monster in the laboratory? We got this." Sonic confidently crossed his arms.

"And he breathes fire." Luigi finished.

"Oh. That's different." Sonic reinstated, shoulders drooping.

Cloud took out his materia pouch. "Plus we don't have 42 to tear off his shell. This is nothing like the laboratory, but if it's fire then we'll just have to fight fire with fire." He held up the green crystal.

"I've got some fire magic too, plus ice if we need it. Should be a cinch right?" Sora smiled.

"Not how I've ever thought of it, but sure. Let's make turtle soup!" Mario punched the air and began to push open the giant red door.

* * *

Below them, still in the labs, 42 had pounded his way down to the lower levels. Nothing but more SOLDIER's. These guys were annoying that was sure, they were talented fighters but compared to the monsters he'd killed in the arena, ShinRa really should've saved them for something else. Didn't they realise he was trying to stop a bomb? Sure he was killing too, but that was only because they were stopping him from stopping something else that'd kill them. That made sense right? Probably not, but there was a lot at stake here.

It was funny really now when he thought about it. 42 had spent his childhood, and the majority of his adulthood, playing video games. He'd seen the heroes; Cloud, Sora, Sonic and Mario fight a vast array of various monsters, robots and other strange creatures but now here they were in front of him fighting alongside each other. It was strange and almost jaw dropping the first moment he'd seen them, but he wasn't going to play the fool, the 'Oh my gosh you guys are real?!' guy. There was a job to be done and revenge to be gotten and if it was the last thing he'd do, he would finish the job and get his revenge. It was strange enough to him to begin with when he'd first seen the ShinRa emblem for the first time painted on the wall of the laboratory. Stranger still when he'd come face to face with Professor Hojo for the first time.

Stripped of his suit, his weapons, and freedom he'd listened as the old doctor had droned on about the list of experiments he'd be performing. It probably should've been terrifying but that old bugger made it boring as hell. 42 had simply rolled his eyes, muttered some kind of sarcastic curse and fell asleep on the bed in his cell. At first it simply seemed like a bad dream, it couldn't have been real. Hojo was a fictional character in a video game no less and 42 was tired of mad scientists. He'd already spent the four years of his twenties dealing with one and now here was another one? Fuck off.

After a while though, the idea that this was a dream faded. As time wore on he realised that Hojo was real, that ShinRa was real though he didn't know how they were still operating. To 42's knowledge the head of science was long dead, both in body and mind, so how was it possible he was here? More to the point how was ShinRa here? Hadn't someone dropped a meteor on their headquarters? Hadn't their influence been scattered and their name cursed in disdain? 42 had wondered if he would ever find out. That was at least until Sonic had walked into his life.

Before the hedgehog had arrived however, 42 had undergone all of Hojo's twisted little experiments. A little advanced healing here, a little super-human strength there and all very painful experiences. Apparently no-one had never told Hojo the joys of putting someone under for an operation. He was happy when he blacked out mid surgery though, although trying to figure out what had changed before he would be thrown into the arena proved to be a challenge. Then there was the arena itself. 42 had pretty much faced every beast on Gaia in that room and ripped them apart like some kind of superhuman gladiator. Once 42 had done his very best Russell Crowe and yelled "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!" at Hojo in the observation room.

That was when he learned Hojo either had no sense of humour or no idea who Russell Crowe was. 42 figured it was both, but didn't dare test his Javert in case Hojo didn't appreciate musicals either which was probably for the best since he was a horrible singer.

Then a blue hedgehog came into his cell one day and everything became clear as summers cloudless sky. A machine designed to revive the dead and the former president recruiting dead villains into his syndicate? Sounded like the beginning of a really bad fan fiction, yet despite that in that moment with everything explained, he knew then what Hojo had planned for him, to become a super soldier for ShinRa's army. He had become someone else's soldier once before, used like a puppet against an opposing force but if what Sonic said was true, 42 would break out of his cell and if the heroes let him, he would join them in their quest or mission or whatever to stop ShinRa.

Now here he was an unstoppable force, rifle in one hand and other fist clenched bearing down on what remained of the SOLDIER forces. Bullets ripped through cloth and flesh whilst some pinged off steel longswords. The gun only took down a couple of the ShinRa but what bullets wouldn't kill, he himself would. Steel fist turned helmets to scrap and faces to mush. "Clones," 42 thought, "If they're just clones, they're no better than the cyborgs in London."

Killing was pretty much second nature to 42 at this point, as grim as that seemed. Any enemy that had stood before him was dead, only one man had been eager enough for round two. That man was dead now, a bullet through the forehead had seen to that. At the time, 42 hadn't thought twice about doing it, at the time it was second nature as much as it was now.

It made him think though, was Mario killing? Was Sonic? Was Sora? 42 knew it might be hard for Sonic and Mario, but Sora was an odd case. From the brit's perspective Sora had taken lives many times before, but did the kid see it that way? He'd have to ask later, if there was a later, and see what the response would be. 42 didn't need to wonder about Cloud. If he knew anything about Cloud, he would have no problems ending these clones. He may not like it, but he'd do the deed either way.

With all these thoughts going through his mind, 42 eventually came to the door he had been seeking. Apparently the way down had been so boring and the fights, bloodbaths really, had been so uneventful that he was able to switch off his brain and think about other things. Was that bad? Maybe.

Here he was though, steel doors painted red with the word 'Purge' printed in bold sans serif lettering. If nothing, ShinRa was direct. With little time to waste, he summoned what strength he could and tore open the door. The koopa monster above had drained a good amount of his energy; the small fights with SOLDIER on his way down hadn't helped either. Through the doorway was a cylindrical room with a stainless steel column at the centre. It was a plain room, no distinguishing features other than the column. The floors and walls were still stone brick whilst wires hung from the ceiling, covering it in a network of grey cables. A compute monitor was embedded into the base of the column with a simple QWERTY keyboard jutting from the pillar. "This is far too easy…" 42 spoke aloud as he briskly walked over to the keyboard, shouldering his rifle, and began to input commands trying to find the abort command or something to stop the damned bomb.

On the monitor was a countdown, less than five minutes remained, and 42 couldn't waste a single moment. Yet as he worked, he could hear faint tapping noises, metal on stone. 42 stopped his hands and looked around. There was nothing he could see, but he knew he heard something; something other than SOLDIER. If it was them, he'd hear their jackboots on the floor stomping his way but this was different. It was a distinct tapping that boots didn't make on stone.

42 decided he was just being paranoid and returned to the keyboard. Figures, he gets to where he needs to be and finally his mind starts acting up. Of all the times to do it too, stress was finally getting to him.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

There it was again, that tapping noise. 42 ignored it further though, the bomb was his current priority and that timer was counting down at a rapid rate. 2 minutes. So further he went, through window after window, line after line of code, trying to find the all-important abort command.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"I'm ignoring you…" 42 said aloud to whatever was making the noise.

Finally, lo and behold, there it was in neat script on the monitor.

_Purge Deactivation -ShinRa Executive Password Required-_

Shit.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

42 scratched the back of his head. Well it wasn't like he didn't expect it. After spending enough time with Hojo, he knew the old scientist's ID from his ID card that hung off his lab coat. That was the easy part, but the password was really stumped him. 1 minute. Systems like this only had a set number of tries before the computer would lock the user out until Tech Support reset the password too. So he had to be careful, but what was the password?

_Specimen *FAIL*_

Okay, so Hojo's favourite word didn't do it. What else was there that Hojo would use as a password? What other part of his life might he have used? Maybe his son? Hojo had seemed vaguely proud of his creation so maybe…

_Sephiroth *FAIL*_

The brit had hoped that maybe, there was some kind of sentimentality embedded in Hojo that maybe he would've made his son's name as his password but nope. There was only seconds left and 42 had to be quick. "Okay then," he thought, "If not the son then what about…"

_Lucrecia *PASSWORD ACCEPTED - BOMB DEACTIVATED*_

42 checked the countdown, only 3 seconds had remained. He laughed a manic, relived laugh. "Oh Hojo, you are sentimental aren't you, you old bastard." He breathed.

_TAP, TAP, TAP_

That was quite loud now, as if was right behind…

42 dodged left quickly as rapid fire plasma blasts pulverised stainless steel column. He rolled and as he came up, he slung the infantryman rifle from his shoulder and into his hands ready. What had taken the shot at was dressed in a form fitting blue jumpsuit with exaggerated limbs, Shoulders as big as giant basketballs and arms as thin as a man who'd never seen a pair of weights in his life. Yet at the end of those arms were steel clawed gauntlet. They seemed heavy as anything yet whatever this was, certainly not human anymore, had no problem keeping them up. Its face was obscured in a steel mask with but a red visor.

It was clear to 42 what these were, grunt's, two of them in fact, ShinRa's bio-engineered infantrymen. Not as strong as SOLDIER but designed to handle situations not tough enough for them and too tough for Infantrymen. 42 hadn't actually faced one of these before, but given he'd torn his way SOLDIER on his way to the bomb room he wasn't worried, although those plasma weapons might be a hindrance.

Before they could get another round of plasma blasts in, 42 opened fire on the grunt's who in turn jumped and dodged their way past the incoming hail of lead. They closed the space on 42 and attempted to slash and claw their way through his body, in return the man countered by using his rifle as a makeshift guard. This proved useless as the gun was torn up by the multiple attacks from the two incoming enemies.

The brit flipped the gun around and swung it like a bat into the head of one of the Grunt's and brought it back around for the other. It broke off on the seconds steel plated head so 42 threw the remainder away and bright up his fists. Again they charged, slashing and clawing once more and 42 tried his best to stay out of the way of incoming attacks, even going so far as to block the claws with his own fists. 42 slipped past one and brought his right leg up to kick the other in the chest, it knocked it back onto the floor. He then tried to switch feet and high kick the other but his leg was blocked by the gauntlet.

Just as he willed himself backwards to fall, a storm of plasma managed to tear up his face as he fell. 42 hit the ground with a thud screaming as he clawed at his own face until he found the strength to pick himself up. It was agony as felt his skin bubble, corrode and burn. It almost looked the inside of a grilled cheese sandwich except didn't smell as nice. It was even more pain as the skin reformed and healed itself. Burned flesh un-charred, malformed skin reformed and crispy eyeballs softened. In a matter of moments his face was normal again.

"That was rude." He said rubbing his face, an angered scowl crossing his features.

42 clenched his left fist. The effect of the sedative in his former gauntlets was wearing off more and more. Then he clenched his right and from under his sleeve and a steel blade shot forth. The grunt's seemed un-phased. He noticed the other one picking itself up from the stone floor and tried to gauge distance, he sucked at that. He wasn't a very good judge of distance and instead waiting to see what would happen if he stuck around he charged.

Grunt the first was on the ball, firing with a barrage of plasma bullets, and 42 pushed himself through and an instant zipped from one place to another. This confused the grunt long enough for the brit to close the distance between them and plunged the blade deep into the grunts abdomen. Using his strength, 42 pushed the blade deeper and pushed the grunt backwards with him. With force he threw the grunt away and watched as it clanged to the ground.

He was about to turn his attention to the second grunt when it came up from behind in some vague attempt to restrain him. It held back his arms and tried to worm its right arm up to 42's face. Clearly it hadn't seen his face reform itself earlier and he wasn't too eager to demonstrate that again. So as the metal gauntlet was coming around, 42 rammed his elbow as hard as he could into the ribs of the blue suited soldier and the hold loosed enough for the man to break free. He wheeled around as soon as he could and returned with a full force steel fist. The grunt was sent flying out of the bomb room doors and into the wall outside. He was embedded with a very loud smashing sound and remained unmoving.

42 wasn't about to wait for the other one to get up nor was he about to wait for re-enforcements. Instead he smashed the monitor and tore out a few key components of the computer and left the room. Now that the bomb had been deactivated he had to back up to the surface where was certain his help might be needed.

* * *

Bowser had an impressive throne room to say the least. It was massive, roughly the width of two football pitches and the length of three. Stained glass windows depicting the koopa king ran the length of the room at even intervals and the same with black stone pillars which supported the roof which was about five storeys above them. A long red carpet led the heroes up the hall towards the rear where the biggest stain glass window stretched from the nearly the top of the room to the floor with Bowser's insignia painted in black and red across it and in front, a black marble throne. It was polished to a perfect shine and in the seat itself was the koopa feared above all others. King Bowser Koopa, the tyrannical turtle.

He sat with his head propped on one hand whilst his other drummed on the marble throne. Quite clearly he was unhappy. Dozens upon dozens of his minions littered the throne room floor, it was fairly apparent someone had, had a temper tantrum. Beside the throne, hanging in the air was a cage and sitting inside the cage was a beautiful young woman with striking blonde flowing fair in an elegant pink dress. A golden crown topped her hair and a brilliant cerulean gem adorned the front of her dress. Upon noticing the red and green plumbers she jumped for joy or would have if she had the space so instead she cried out their names. "Mario, Luigi!" she yelled elatedly.

Both brothers beamed, but their moment of happiness was soon taken by the thundering sound of the king. His drumming hand had slammed down onto the marble thrown, slightly cracking it, and he roared at them. "YOU! YOU'VE RUINED MY CASTLE! AGAIN!" the voice reverberated all over the throne room. Luigi began to shake, but stopped when Mario nudged him.

The heroes were confused though, what was he talking about? They hadn't done anything to his castle. They may have caused more trouble in the lower levels but they hadn't done anything topside. Mario, having the most experience with Bowser stepped forward. "We didn't do anything this time, Bowser." He said, summoning all of his courage. Despite having faced him so many times, actually stepping up to the koopa king required a hell of a lot of bravery.

"THEN WHY IS MY CASTLE CRUMBLING?!"

An explosion shook the room, distant but there. Dust floated down from the ceiling rubble following not too far behind. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!" Bowser asked again, his patience fading fast.

"Why don't you ask your friends at ShinRa?" Mario suggested, "They're the ones who planted a massive bomb to wipe out your castle, and you, off the map entirely. These must be plan B for them."

Bowser crossed his arms, "And why would they do that? We have a deal, an agreement, a syndicate. They wouldn't dare cross me."

"What use are you to them now? We took out their laboratory underneath the castle; Hojo has fled and taken his research with him presumably. What else can you give them?" Mario gestured to emphasise the question.

The king of the koopas sat back in his throne thinking, a low grumble escaping his lips. "Fine then," he said, finally standing up. "So President ShinRa has abandoned me and our deal, but you're the ones who caused all this. I'll smash and char you all, and then I'll get my payback on that fat slimeball. No-one betrays King Bowser Koopa and gets away with it! NO-ONE!" as he roared fire spewed from his mouth, setting fire to the carpet.

Bowser then began into a run and spun up into his shell and began skidding down the throne room as speed, the heroes barely had time to jump out of the way before his smashed through the throne room doors behind him and out into the hall. Sora, Cloud and Sonic had gone right while the brothers Mario fell left. Not wanting to wait for the next attack Cloud cried "Fall back up the throne room." And they began to run, Sonic staying at this teammates speed.

"Okay Mario, action plan time, how do we stop this overgrown turtle?" Cloud asked.

"We need to throw him through that giant window at the back!" Mario cried, "This is the very back of the castle beyond that should be the lava lake that surrounds the castle."

"Sounds kinda brutal for you, Mario." Sora laughed, "So how do we throw him?"

"Well he's big so we need to tire him out first." Luigi said.

"Once Bowser's tuckered out enough I can grab his tail and launch him." Mario finished.

From behind, Bowser bounded back into the room snarling. Flames danced out his nostrils. Cloud wasn't sure how Mario was going to throw the koopa but he couldn't really argue at that moment, instead he decided to trust him. "So we just survive sounds good to me. Let's go!"

At once the heroes split apart, spreading to all corners of the room as the koopa king came once more, teeth bared and spewing fire. When he roared huge licks of flame tore through the hall. Cloud, who had ducked out left along with Sora and Luigi just barely made it to cover behind a pillar along with Sora, meanwhile Luigi was fighting Bowser's intense flame with his own green fire. The guy could hold his own but even under the pressure of the heat; Luigi looked like he was putting up one hell of a fight, and quite possibly loosing.

With fire materia in hand, Cloud looked at Sora, letting off a few small sparks to gain an understanding. The teen nodded and together they jumped out behind the green plumber and added their fire magic to Luigi's own flames. For a moment they held their own against Bowser's flames, then he turned up the intensity and even the combined strength of all three of them became too much.

Mario and Sonic came around from the other side of the room. Sonic spin dashed through the air and smashed into Bowser's great maw and knocked it away from their companions. Mario grabbed Bowser's tail and yanked. The great koopa then felt himself move without his own will and felt himself flying through the air, smashing through one of the black stone columns and tumbling across red carpet. Bowser slammed down his fist on the ground, "That old cheap move, plumber?" he growled. "I thought you'd have come up with some new gimmick to beat me, you usually do."

The red plumber cracked his knuckles, "What can I say? I like the classics."

From above, the princess clapped giddily, cheering Mario and Luigi's names.

Bowser's growl became deeper and louder. "You've humiliated me for the last time, plumber. You and your friends are gonna burn!" he roared.

"Can't even begin to tell how much we've heard that before." Luigi muttered.

The king of the koopas dragged himself up and gritted his teeth whilst flames licked through them. Bowser readied himself as did Mario, and they charged toward each other. A mass of muscle, sharp teeth and fire against a plumber. Thunderous steps beat down whilst tapping came from the other, and just before they clashed, Mario slid through the Bowser's legs and grabbed his tail once more. This time Mario spun him around, and around, and around. "NOT. THIS. AGAIN." Bowser cried with each revolution. When he was sure, Mario let the giant turtle-dragon hybrid go and he shot through throne and out of the stain glass window. Marble crumbled and glass shattered as Bowser tumbled through and into the darkness of beyond. His screams could be heard as hit the lava and as he sunk deeper into the red-hot magma.

"SO LONG BOWSER!" Mario shouted.

Cloud and Sora jogged up to a winch, and began to lower it. As they did the princess' cage slowly lowered. When it reached the ground the teen opened cages lock and released the trapped toadstool princess. "Thank you, so much. All of you." She said, gesturing to all the heroes.

"Happy to do it, princess. Even better, we're all still here." Sonic said, hands on his hips.

Luigi wiped his brow with his cap, "I guess that 42 guy did it then since we're not all blown to smitheroons?"

"Where is that guy anyway?" Sora wondered, looking around.

In the distance, the faint tapping of shoes on stone could be heard pounding up the stairs outside and through the doors entered a man in a black suit with a grey trench coat. 42 jogged up the way to meet his new comrades. "One nuke disabled, and you guys fucked this room up!" he announced looking around at the carnage around them. "You throw him out the window? Dare I ask what's even out there?"

"Lava moat." Cloud replied.

"You threw him into the lava? Bloody hell, you guys are brutal when you want to be, I love it."

Mario took the princess' hand, "Shall we leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd very much like that. I don't want to be here a second longer." Peach said, beginning to walk down the room with the red plumber.

Before they got any further the throne room shook again and chunks of stone began to crumble and fall from above. The explosions became much louder and seemed much more devastating than before. Cracks started to splinter through the floor, walls and ceiling. "We gotta move!" Cloud yelled. "Sonic, take the princess and run. We'll be right behind you."

Sonic hesitated for a moment, but nevertheless took the princess up in his arms and disappeared off down the hall and out the double doors. The rest started off down the room and just as they made to the door and massive spine chilling roar reached them from the broken window. A massive clawed hand, thinner and weathered reached up and pulled in a monstrous beast. More muscled than before, his spikes a lot sharper and horns bigger and more menacing. The monster was also a lot bigger than before he fell into the lava. With little effort he swiped the partially broken throne aside and each step shook the room even more than the explosions. "PLUMBERS, HEROES, YOU'RE ALL DEAD, DEAD, DEEEEEEEEEAD!" it cried, its roar deeper, and much more horrific.

"Is…is that Bowser?!" Cloud asked.

"What happened to you?" Mario asked, genuinely worried.

"A FINAL GIFT FROM HOJO. THE POWER TO CRUSH YOU MEDDELERS AND EVERYONE YOU EVER CARED FOR INTO THE DUST!" Bowser spoke, and when he did it was that same monstrous roaring sound.

"We can't take him here, not when ShinRa's bombing the place." 42 urged, as the castle shook once more.

At this point pillars began to crumble and ceiling began to collapse due to the lack of support. Part of the rubble fell on Bowser who became mildly annoyed by it. The heroes wasted no time in running whilst their now, mutated adversary was distracted. They leaped down the stairs and whisked themselves down the corridors of the castle.

It was clear from the absence of any kind of ShinRa presence they had seen fit to evacuate before commencing their purge of Bowser. There was not a SOLDIER or infantryman to be seen and even Bowser's own forces had seemingly run away. The hallways and passages were completely clear as rubble and debris lay on the floors instead. All the heroes had a time trying to dodge falling stone with Cloud and 42 smashing their way through the larger pieces.

Yet behind them, roaring and raging his way through with ease, Bowser charged with no problems, screaming bloody murder as he did so. He had his sights set on his targets and would not be stopped until he killed them.

When they eventually reached the foyer of the castle much of the entrance hall had been destroyed. Great big pieces of rock and stone lay in their way, much to their dismay, it also blocked the entrance. 42 set about destroying it, whilst the others prepared to hold off their transformed enemy. They held their ground and unleashed all the magic they could when he crashed into the room. Fire spells, ice, thunder. Everything they had was launched at the monstrous Bowser.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Bowser cried, as the magic genuinely seemed to work, until the koopa king powered through and sliced through them. Luigi was knocked sideways, Sora backwards, Mario was sent flying and Cloud was smashed into 42.

42 hit the stone he had been punching away and pushed off when Cloud had apologised and moved. He turned to face Bowser, adjusted his tie, cracked his neck and politely uttered. "Okay, fuck this guy."

Cloud took over 42's job and breaking through stone as the brit charged towards the larger enemy. Metal arm raised, he went to straight punch the mutated king and their fists collided sending a shockwave through the room. They retracted and Bowser spun around to use his new, overly spiked, tail as a weapon. 42 ducked as it came overhead in an instant, appeared in front of Bowser is he came back to his starting position. The brit then started to whale on Bowser's exposed belly with quick jabs and powerful punches. Bowser's eye twitched and brought a clawed hand around to swat the man away. 42 back flipped away before he could get hit, "You ruin this suit, you big bastard, and I'm turning your arse into a pair of shoes with a matching handbag!" he roared.

Bowser took a deep breath but with quick reactions, 42 grabbed Cloud and pulled him away as even more powerful fire blast shot forth from the mutated maw and destroyed the rubble and doors blocking the heroes escape from the castle. Mario and Luigi sprinted outwards with Sora in tow, whilst the brit and the older swordsman dashed out behind them. Sonic and Princess Peach eagerly waited at the opposite end of the bridge that crossed the lava moat beneath. The plumbers and the teen reached them safely and turned back with fire magic ready, as the two other mean continued their run meanwhile behind them the mutated Bowser smashed through the stone visage of himself that adorned the entrance of the castle. It crumbled to rubble as his new, menacing, roar cut through the now gloomy mid-morning daylight.

Beneath Cloud and 42's feet the bridge began to crack under their feet as the pillars holding it up were bombarded from above by a ShinRa vessel. Behind, Bowser charged after them, spewing fire balls through the air and just barely missing them, singing hair perhaps thankfully no direct hits. Yet just as both men reached safety one of the fireballs struck the ground at their feet and sent them flying through the air. 42 recovered but found Cloud struggling, he dragged up the swordsman to his feet and urged him on, "Come on," the brit said, "Your name's not Jessie now is it?"

The monster was closing in behind them fast, getting closer and closer whilst they were almost to solid ground. Under them, the bridge was just beginning to wobble and give way. In a moment of, perhaps poor judgement, 42 muttered the words, "Screw this." And threw Cloud to safety. The swordsman hit the ground just beyond the bridge and rolled away and cried at his teammates, "Cover 42!"

Fireballs flew from the brothers and the teen, as well as Cloud who had switched out to his fire own fire magic. The barrage of magical energy slowed the mutated Bowser and gave 42 enough time to get to the other heroes but just before he did so he turned around, raised his left fist and smashed into the bridge as hard as he could and destabilised it. The strength behind the punch as well as the already uneasy structure caused the bridge to fall away in a kind of domino effect. The koopa king knew no fear though, or maybe he was just too stupid to know when to quit, as he braved the collapsing bridge and leaped through the air to reach his prey.

Both Mario Brothers caught on quickly and using their combined strength summoned a massive fire ball that seemed to suck in all the heat from around them, when it was ready they let loose ball of red and green fire blast and watched as it shot through the air and consume Bowser. The combined efforts of the brothers sent Bowser flying back and down into the pit below. The koopa king screamed, and yelled, cried in vengeance and pain. The lava burned away skin and flayed flesh. Hair caught alight and exposed bone charred as it sank deep into the moat.

King Bowser Koopa died, once more in a pool of lava and once more at the hands of the plumbers who had caused him so much pain over the years.

One member of the ShinRa Syndicate down, three to go.


	11. Chapter 11

ShinRa Tower had never looked so good. With the added help of Dr Robotnik's badniks reconstruction had taken less time than had been anticipated. An executive decision had come down from on high that the plate would stay as is for the time being as other facilities were being renovated instead but rest assured, the rotting pizza would stand once more. ShinRa had even completed the highway that led from Edge to Sector Zero. Of course there was a heavily guarded checkpoint; the president wasn't just about to let anyone walk into his house. Not again.

With all 70 floors rebuilt and in full operation, President ShinRa sat at his desk at the top and surveyed his kingdom. Everything he had built that had been destroyed and dashed was coming back. He would regain his empire over this world and in time, control a much bigger enterprise.

The fat president was leaning back in his chair when the notification on his private terminal came through. A message from Professor Hojo regarding his work in the Mushroom Kingdom, it wasn't good. It was something he had been anticipating for a long while now and was sure was going to happen sooner or later. Heroes. They had infiltrated Bowser's castle and taken out the koopa king, the purge bomb and been deactivated and Hojo instead had to order aerial bombardment. Unfortunately, Bowser had fallen. Even with the special 'Giga' formula the professor had developed.

This was an annoyance to be sure, but not unexpected. All the data they needed from that world had been received there would be no trouble moving forward. Still, the heroes presented a problem that would need to be dealt with expediently. President ShinRa took a draft of his cigar and puffed smoke rings into the air.

He would need to call a meeting.

* * *

Bowser's castle crumbled before the heroes and the princess. With tower's falling, walls collapsing and a symbol of evil once more crushed by the might of good. It was, if nothing else, a very poetic moment until Cloud voiced one concern. "So, how deactivated is that bomb?"

42 looked around, "What d'you mean?"

"Would a castle falling down on top of it reactivate the countdown?"

42 was about to respond, but stopped himself. He wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Well…I stopped the countdown and broke the computer controlling the device. In theory, dropping a building on it shouldn't make it go off…but then again, I'm no expert on bombs. Just in case, do we have a plan to evacuate out of here quickly?"

"Oh holy."

Thankfully Cloud had picked up a phone number to call back to the _Vir Fortis_ and after a very nerve-wracking couple of hours the great hull of the Council starship came overhead. Cloud and the other heroes hadn't been so happy to see it for a while, but Princess Peach was awestruck. She was mesmerised by the floating ship and practically leaped onto the small shuttle that was sent down to retrieve them. 42 on the other hand grinned and muttered "Still so awesome."

All of them were whisked back up to the _Vir Fortis_ and carried off back to Castle town.

* * *

On the ship itself, the heroes were greeted by cheers and applause when they entered the Combat Information Centre. They were clapped on the back by soldiers and hands firmly shaken. Captain Hamasaki himself had come to greet them. Cloud was still concerned about his 'issues' but was happy to see a friendly face nonetheless, "Welcome back, heroes." The captain welcomed, "Excellent work down there, the council are thrilled. Even better, the council have found a way to lock down Bowser's DNA and every other villain too so ShinRa can't pull him back out again."

"Nice to hear some good news for a change." Mario said, pulling his cap off.

"Indeed, come through to the conference room and we'll go over the mission debriefing. Agent Miles is waiting on the line to talk to you as well. As for you, Princess, if you would follow this crewman, we have a cabin prepared."

Peach politely nodded and followed the crewman off with a gentle "Thank you."

The conference room was simply a circular room with a round table in the middle. Ten chairs were neatly tucked in under the table and a holographic projector sat embedded in the dead centre of the desk. Each hero collapsed into their chairs with exhaustion and who could blame them? Meanwhile, the captain pulled out his chair and sat down, sitting up straight.

In the centre, the holographic display buzzed to life and an image of Agent Miles appeared. Hair slicked back and glasses perched on his nose with that same friendly smile adorning his face. "Good morning heroes." He greeted, "I hear your mission was success."

"Bowser's dead." Cloud replied shortly, "ShinRa turned on him when we shut down their laboratory under the castle. They used one of their ships to bombard the castle."

"It looks like they're not taking any chances with their allies." Mario observed. "There's probably someway Bowser could have been useful to them after this yet ShinRa kicked him to the curb."

Miles rested his chin on his hand. "It's not surprising. They're getting bold. We've had multiple skirmishes across the universe. It's nothing for you to worry about but we're at a stalemate right now and who knows how long that'll last."

"ShinRa must be getting something out of this right? What do they have to gain from starting intergalactic conflicts and organising syndicates?" 42 questioned, "Why not just stick to Mako reactors and weapons manufacture?"

"He's got a point; ShinRa's a power company first and foremost. This kind of thing is well out of their league." Cloud agreed, "There's something we're missing here and we need to figure out what it is."

Miles eyed 42 suspiciously, "I'm sorry but you are…?"

"Name's 42, former…ah….guest of professor Hojo." He crossed his arms on the table.

"We found him in the laboratory cells, if it wasn't for him Bowser's castle would be dust instead of rubble and with us inside." Cloud explained.

The council agent seemed to understand and nodded. "Well okay then," he smiled, "So what will you being down now, Mr 42?"

"In the early days, when I thought about all of the ways to get out of that cell…I never wondered what I'd do when I got out. But now that I'm here with all of you, knowing that this stretches much further than I imagined, I'd like to stay on and bring them down." 42 said, his eyes serious and expression stern.

"I think we can handle having one more sword on our side." Sora grinned widely.

"With the way you tore off that koopa shell and stopped the bomb? I'd say you've more than earned your place here." Mario gave a thumbs up.

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Plus you're not such a bad cellmate."

"Looks like we're all agreed here, 42. Welcome aboard." Cloud said, the corners of his mouth lifting up.

"Cheers lads, not gonna let you boys down. Promise."

Miles and Luigi looked on with smiles wide. "This is great; you guys need all the help you can get going forward." Miles praised. "As for ShinRa's motivations, we'll see what we can dig up here. You guys focus on dealing with the next problem, speaking of which, what's next for you guys?"

"Ah, I can help there." Captain Hamasaki interjected, "Whilst you gentlemen were giving Bowser a good seeing to, I looked at the map for our next destination."

"Then where to now, captain?" Miles asked.

"A planet with a group of small islands called 'Destiny Islands'"

Sora's eyes grew wide as did his smile, "Seriously? Aw yeah, we're coming home!"

"I wouldn't get too excited, Sora." Mario said, "Look at what they did here…now that I mention it, what happened to all the Toads ShinRa took?"

Cloud looked concerned, "Yeah, not once we saw or heard about them."

Luigi looked horrified, "You don't think they went down with the palace do you…?"

"A slightly morbid thought but…not entirely implausible." 42 agreed.

"Well what other explanation is there?" Cloud wondered, "That ShinRa shipped them out? Why would they do that?"

"Hojo?" 42 suggested.

"If that is the case, I hope they went with the castle." Cloud said, "That's not a fate I'd wish for them."

"You and me both, brother." 42 looked a little distant at the thought.

"That reminds me, how did they get you, 42?" Mario asked.

42 looked a little embarrassed, "They ambushed me one evening as I was walking home from the train station. One moment I'm going along listening to music, next moment I'm kicking and punching guys in suits. It was only later I realised they were the Turks. So now I owe Reno and Rude a kick in the teeth."

"Where do you even come from? You seem to know us really well, yet we don't know a thing about you." Sonic wondered leaning on the table.

It was this question that seemed to unsettle 42. He scratched the back of his head and muttered 'oh boy, here we go' under his breath. "I come from a place…where…oh jeez how do I put this…" He seemed to struggle getting out the words until he just took in a sharp breath and just said it. "Where you guys are video game characters."

The heroes just stared at him. Half disbelief, half shock. 42 looked around uneasily, "Guys? Say something? Please?"

"Well, it's quite clear what ShinRa intended for you. You're from the Genesis universe, you know these heroes well and if you're a subject of Hojo's, you were probably going to be used to kill them if all else failed."

"But characters in a game? Really?" Sora tried to reason.

Agent Miles interlaced his fingers, his face becoming serious, "When the Creator made the universe he made single celled organisms on a planet called Earth and let evolution take its course. Eventually those organisms became humans and with humanity came an aspect the Creator found fascinating. Stories. Characters, settings, the development of the plot, he loved it. So much so, he created universes where those stories became reality, hence all of you."

"Does that mean we're not really real then…?" Mario asked.

"No, you're all real; you're as real as 42 here is. Your origins are just slightly different." Miles assured the red plumber who, at this point, looked like he was having an existential crisis.

"It doesn't matter." Cloud said firmly. "It doesn't matter where he comes from. 42's here and he's here to help. I'm not going to try to understand all this about our lives being based on some game or fiction. I've done that, I'm focused on moving forward and right now forward is Destiny Islands. Agreed?"

"We understand that, Cloud and we're with you but you can't just hear that and not be affected by it." Sonic said.

"It's like Miles said. We're real, our lives are real. Just because we're a work of fiction somewhere else doesn't mean we didn't live it. We did, we have and we're going to continue living. Right now, while we're discussing this, ShinRa and our enemies are moving. We have a responsibility to stop them and not sit around wondering if our lives are real or not." Cloud explained, a passion in his eyes as he looked around the table.

Sora, Mario, Sonic and Luigi looked at each other. 42's arms were crossed waiting for something, anything. The silence was only broken by the humming of the projector. Eventually Sonic spoke up, "Well I suppose we did live our own lives. We do have our own memories."

"We can't stop ShinRa and the other villains if we're stuck trying to figure out if we're real or not." Sora added.

"They must know the same thing we do if they're taking on Council space ships. It must be why they started the syndicate. They figured out our origins and are striking back against the Council." Mario theorised.

"It's possible." 42 agreed, "But how did they figure it out? Was there something in their afterlife?"

Miles looked deep in thought until he suggested "The afterlife we have setup for them is policed by active soldiers in our military. So it's very possible they figured it out, one of the guards must've talked too much. I'll look into it. Good luck, Heroes." His transmission cut off.

"Then in the meanwhile we'll continue onto Destiny Islands after dropping off our passengers. Speaking of which how long will the journey to the islands be, captain?" Cloud said. Though it hadn't been explicitly said, Cloud seemed to have become their leader.

Hamasaki thought for a moment and gave his answer, "Roughly five to six days."

"Greeat, more sitting around." Sonic complained.

"Speak for yourself, hedgehog." 42 stretched his arms, "I'm happy to be anywhere other than cell now. Don't suppose there's someone on board who can trim this?" he asked, pointing his hair and beard.

"As a matter of fact there is. On the crew deck, in the medical bay, our Dr McNeill is also a fairly skilled barber." The captain explained.

42 said his thanks and headed off before coming back a moment later. "Yeah, where is that?"

They chuckled and Mario got up clapping a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Come on, we've got a little while before we arrive in Castle Town, I need a moustache trim anyway." And off they went to find the doctor.

"I must get back up to the bridge then, Andrea had something she wanted to talk about. Until we reach the town the time is yours, Heroes." Hamasaki left.

Cloud, Sora, Sonic and Luigi sat there a moment trying to find the energy to get up. "Give it to me straight, Sora." Sonic began, "How much worse is your enemy than Bowser?"

"That Bowser was focused on nothing but strength, Xemnas is tricky. He's way more skilled than what we just faced would ever be." Sora replied, his face resting on the table.

"Don't bother thinking about the next fight just yet." Cloud cracked his neck. "We won a big victory here, gotta savour that first. Got it?"

"Yessir, oh blonde spikey one," Sonic sarcastically saluted.

"Spikey? That's rich coming from you." Sora laughed.

"As if you're any better, Sora." Cloud said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Meanwhile Luigi sat and watched the exchange, falling asleep as he did so and the others did the same after a little while.

* * *

"Bowser is dead." President ShinRa announced.

He had sent out a message earlier calling for a meeting. They were communicating through holographic screens from their various places.

Both Xemnas and Robotnik looked unsurpised, as if they expected Bowser to go first. "Bowser was a headstrong brute who used all muscles except the brain to fight. While I'll miss the old king, I can't say I'm surprised he was defeated already. How will this affect our plans?" the doctor asked.

"I had hoped to count of Bowser's strength for the final stages of the plan, but since he's gone anyway it doesn't harm us one bit. My head scientist has sent back his findings and his work was success and we've already begun production based on work he's sent back." The president stroked his blonde moustache.

"Then we're progressing nicely which is good, but the heroes still remain and we have no idea where they'll attack next." Xemnas enquired.

"No, no we don't, which is why we all need to step up our defences. The second we underestimate these heroes is the second we lose." President ShinRa said, very nearly slamming down on his desk.

"Yes, yes, we understand. No rodent's getting into my city." Robotnik huffed and cut his connection.

Xemnas said nothing and silently cut his connection.

ShinRa lifted himself out of his seat and lazily walked to the window overlooking Midgar and beyond. "One of them down already." He said to himself. "I'll have to make sure this doesn't develop into a domino effect. For both of our sakes…"

* * *

It was just coming around to noon when _Vir Fortis_ came over Castle Town and Toadstool Castle. Andrea pulled the ship into hover above the town itself whilst the heroes and their passengers descended to the surface in the dropship.

Sora guided the smaller vessel to the ground with a much better landing then before as he softly touched down. Inside, Sonic was holding onto his seat fairly intensely as they came to land. 42 sat opposite him, arms crossed. "I don't know what you were so concerned about, mate." He said unimpressed, "I thought the landing was just fine."

Since visiting the doctor, 42's hair had been cut to just below his eyes with his fringe parting left and sweeping over to just above his eyes. The beard was now totally gone and there wasn't a single follicle on his chin. Now he looked more like a young businessman ready to broker a deal than fight.

"You weren't there the first time." The hedgehog said, "Makes me miss Tails."

The dropship ramp lowered down and the other heroes and Princess Peach filed out into the open. "Come on, you big Jesse." 42 said, slapping Sonic's knee as he got up after the others.

With the sun at its highest peak, 42 decided to leave his trench coat on the star ship above. Sonic caught up alongside him and so they walked on, catching up to the rest. Sora had landed on a hill within the walls of Peach's castle so it was a short walk to the path and to the castle itself. Outside the castle, on the small stone bridge, Professor E Gadd waited. He waved enthusiastically at the sight of the heroes and the princess

"Good news everyone!" E Gadd cried, "Come inside, quick, quick."

He ushered them all into the entrance hall of Peach's castle, which still had all the indications of the battle fought there before. Bullet holes and scorch marks dotted the hall staining the painted blue skies dark and covering white clouds. The small professor bounded to the top of the stairs and turned around and yelled "Now!"

All the doors around them burst open and small toad's spewed forth very much to the heroes surprise and Peach's joy and relief. He eyes opened wide, and her smile shone ever brighter to see her loyal subjects alive and well. The toads crowded around the heroes cheering and whooping to see their saviours triumphant in their battle.

From the top of the stairs E Gadd announced, "After you all left on the airship, me and the Yoshi's tied up the remaining soldiers and left them in the basement. When they were nice and secure, we went scouring the forests for survivors and much to our surprise we found all of these guys."

"That's great!" Sora grinned.

"But what happened to the ones that were taken to Bowser's castle? We certainly didn't come across them." Mario asked, worried.

"That's a mystery I hope you'll unravel, Master Mario." A voice entered.

From the small professor's side, a new toad appeared. He had a big bushy moustache, rivalling that of Mario and Luigi combined. He wore a small purple waistcoat with a red bowtie and a purple sleeveless coat covering. In his right hand he held a walking stick, the top of which was a small mushroom cap. "Toadsworth, you're not captured." Luigi exclaimed.

"Of course not, Master Luigi." He said, "I'm not about to let some oversized ruffians throw me in a steel box. No sir, in fact if I was twenty years younger…but I digress." He made his way down the stairs and through the crowd of toads. "Give them some breathing room, please."

"Toadsworth, where did you go?" the Princess asked.

"First off, my dear princess it's so good to see you safe once more, as for where we went we scattered into the forests quite a ways away from Castle Town. I've been living off berries for the past week or so." He replied, pulling a twig from his moustache.

"You don't look too bad for a man..erm…toad, who's been roughing it." 42 complimented.

"Thank you, sir."

"So I guess everything is okay here now." Cloud said, arms crossed, "Then I suppose we're done here."

Peach twirled around to face the brothers, "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer? I was planning on baking a cake."

In the background 42 muttered under his breath, "Of course you were, you always do…"

Mario looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry princess, but we have to, there are other places we're needed." He looked to his brother, "Luigi, keep them safe. Got it?"

The green brother looked confused, "I'm not coming with you?"

"Not this time, little brother. I need you to stick around." Mario said.

They stared at each other for a moment, but the taller plumber nodded in understanding. Luigi grabbed his brother suddenly and embraced him in a tight hug. "Go get 'em bro." Luigi said, almost through tears.

Next the princess embraced Mario, her tears flowed freely. "Come back to us Mario, come back to me." She spluttered.

Mario smiled weakly and managed to push out the words, "I always do."

She let go, drying her tears on her gloved hands and smiled bravely. "Then go, and good luck on your quest. All of you."

"We won't forget what you've done, boys." E Gadd added.

"We'll all be cheering for you." Toadsworth agreed.

Cloud stepped forward, "We won't let ShinRa get away with whatever their planning."

"You can bet on that!" Sora chimed in.

"We'll hold you to that, eh." E Gadd said, "Good bye heroes, and good luck."

Cloud, Sora, Sonic, Mario and 42 left the castle and marched across the dirt road from the Princess' castle to their dropship. With everyone aboard, Sora purred the engines to life and lifted it from the ground and made way for the _Vir Fortis_.

Once aboard, Captain Hamasaki gave the order and the starship pulled away and began its ascent into space. Oddly enough, the ships that were orbiting the atmosphere had vanished. Hamasaki theorised that because Bowser had been defeated, ShinRa had no interest in the world anymore and therefore why would they need to protect it. Cloud had proposed that in turn, other worlds would be better defended which had unsettled Hamasaki something fierce.

Hamasaki said for the meanwhile they could relax. It would take some time before they would arrive at Destiny Islands so the time in between was theirs. This seemed to be what the heroes needed to hear and all promptly headed to the crew deck to rest properly.

A couple days into the trip, Cloud wondered through the ship when he came across 42 sat in a cabin with headphones in doing not a lot. The swordsman walked up and knocked on the table to catch his attention and he looked up to see Cloud. "Something up?" 42 asked.

"Yeah, there something I was wondering about." Cloud pulled up a seat.

42 stopped the music, rolled up the headphones and put away his phone, "So shoot, brother. What's eating you?"

"What d'you think about killing?" he inquired bluntly.

"Killing? I hate it. I think it's one of the worst things we can do as humans or living beings at all."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah I thought so…" he began.

"But I also think it's necessary. We take the lives of those who threaten others to save the innocent and so that those innocents aren't driven to killing, themselves. What brought this on anyway?"

The swordsman sighed, "We kinda said we wouldn't kill anyone, but somehow I'm struggling with that. Even after I managed not to kill so many, I still find myself executing others."

"Well, you're not alone there. I killed a ton of soldiers when I was trying to stop the bomb. I'd feel bad, but I don't. These guys are clones, d'you know how long these clones last?"

Cloud shook his head. "2 years. A clone accelerated to adulthood will live 2 years at most, 6 months at minimum."

"Given the time frame of ShinRa's rise, I'd say these new infantrymen and SOLDIER's are accelerated."

"Killing these guys is doing them a favour, since they won't live long enough to enjoy life under ShinRa's rule. Nobodies and Heartless are monsters pretty much and Robotnik's forces are entirely robot based. After dealing with Bowser, whose forces I personally wouldn't kill if only they were being kept under a tyrannical rule, there's no reason to not start killing." 42 stopped for a moment. "Wow that last part sounded bad."

Cloud chuckled before getting back on track, "So you think we should?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Up against a syndicate like this, who're willing to die for their master plan? It's kill or be killed here mate. There's no such thing as a fair fight and if you think the syndicate is going to give us one you're sorely mistaken. We kill or we die. Or you die really."

"Sora won't like this. He was very adamant about this."

"I don't like it either, but we're all going to have to suck it up. Plus it's not like the kid hasn't killed anyone before."

"You're not worried about becoming as bad as ShinRa?"

"Are you?"

Cloud sat back and crossed his arms while 42 leaned on the table. "I guess not. Tomorrow we'll call a meeting then. We'll both have to convince the others."

"They may not like this, but they'll understand. They have to."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Cloud and 42 had their conversation the day before, the other heroes found themselves back in the conference room again. This time, they weren't too sure as to why they'd been summoned and so they speculated.

"Maybe we're gonna go over battle strategies?" Sora reasoned.

"Maybe we're gonna play a board game? Who knows?" Sonic replied, his feet resting on the table in the centre of the room.

They didn't have long to wait as Cloud and 42 entered the room. Cloud had left his sword and sheath in back in their shared cabin while 42 wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with his black suit trousers and all black oxfords.

Cloud rested his fists on the table whilst still standing with 42 resting against the back wall. "There's something I wanted to talk about, something we went over before and with 42 now here I think it's worth talking about again."

42 stepped forward as Cloud stepped back. "I realise I probably have no place speaking up like this since I've been here…what a couple days now? But Cloud told me about your guy's resolve not to kill and while that is a nice sentiment, I think it's total and utter horse shit."

Sora's head jerked back a little. "What d'you mean?"

"I mean it's pointless. Okay you didn't kill the koopa's and goomba's. Fair enough, they're not really all that bad but the clone soldiers? Killing those guys is being merciful." 42 gestured, rather casually, with one hand in his pocket and the other floating about.

"Why would it be okay to kill the soldiers?" Sonic asked half interested.

"You lads obviously didn't know this and fair play to you, but those clones aren't going to live long anyway. I'll tell you what I told Cloud yesterday, clones accelerated to adulthood live roughly 2 years at most, 6 minimum."

"They can still live those two years right? They can still have some sort of life." Sora countered.

"Oh sure, a very lovely life under the thumb of ShinRa and die in service for them. If we don't kill them they'll either collapse randomly guarding someplace or killed by some other hero not concerned by this kind of morality." 42 shrugged.

"If we fail, and it is a possibility that we may, what difference will that make for them? They'll still die working for ShinRa either way. Why draw it out for them?" he finished.

"I'm with Sora though. I don't like the idea of just ending these guys' lives, two years or no two years." Sonic agreed.

"Then you'll die." 42 said bluntly. "If you're going in with the intent not to and they're coming at you with that intent, then you'll die at one point or another. You've gotten lucky so far but how far can that luck get you?"

The brit pulled up a chair and rested his elbows staring around at them, his eyes growing a little darker, dredging something up that he didn't really want to. "I realise you lads have done some incredible stuff, fought impossible odds and come through but this is so much different than stopping one of Doctor Robotnik's schemes or defeating the heartless at Hollow Bastion. This is war. Right now, we are at war with ShinRa and if you are not prepared to kill, you'd better be prepared to die." He looked at each and every one of them and continued, "A couple years back now I fought a war. A man by the name of Impact descended upon London with an army of undead cyborgs and nearly tore the city apart. Our military fought back in a brutal and savage conflict that the city is still recovering from. I saw good people mowed down and lost precious friends. It's unbelievably harsh to say this, but they died because they did not step up and were not ready to take a life, that said some were killed in situations they could not control but the point I'm trying to make is that you guys need to make the hard choice. Are you going to kill, or are you going to be killed?"

"Now hold on, 42. How is taking the life of a soldier the same as killing something you claim to be 'undead'?" Mario questioned.

"Because despite them being 'undead cyborgs', they were alive. With thoughts, and feelings and emotions and everything that made them human. That was all suppressed by Impact so he could control them and make them fight his war, but then how is that so different to what we're facing now?"

Cloud stepped up behind 42, "You've all seen the infantrymen and SOLDIER's. They're nearly totally devoid of emotion and feelings. They might not be mindless but they're under ShinRa's control totally."

"Even if they are, we'd still be taking lives. I don't think we can do that." Sora replied.

42 sat back in their chair, folding his arms. "How can you sit there and say that when you know you've taken lives before."

Sora blinked, "What are you-"

"Maleficant, Oogie Boogie twice, members of Organisation XIII, countless heartless and nobodies. You even helped Simba murder his uncle and Mulan kill Shan Yu. You can sit there and play innocent all you want but I know your adventures and what you've done. Even Mario and Sonic have taken their fair share of lives." The plumber and hedgehog looked at each other. "Bowser, multiple times and the Biolizard?" He suggested, but neither said anything.

Sora slammed the desk, "That's not fair! They had to be stopped and nobodies don't really exist anyway, you say you know my adventures but you forgot that fact?!"

"They were still a tangible entity weren't they? You could see them, reach out and touch them, interact with them right? That was life even if they 'didn't exist' and you snubbed it." 42 got up, "And as for the small matter of 'they needed to be stopped', so do ShinRa. In case you forgot, we dropped Bowser in a lake of lava to burn alive." He walked around the table and as he passed Sora he stopped.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, honestly. But the blunt truth is that taking lives and fighting as dirty as our enemy does is how we're going to be able to beat the syndicate." Softness creeping into 42's voice.

"By becoming as bad as our enemy?" Sonic asked.

"If there's one thing I've learned, Sonic, is that there is no good or evil. We do what we will because our nature tells us to." Cloud said.

"Look, we can't obviously force you to start killing outright though I will say this. Think about it, really think about it because you might not start, but we certainly will." 42 left the room.

"You'd really go back on what we agreed, Cloud?" Sora asked.

Cloud found it hard to look Sora in the eyes, but somehow found the strength, "Yes. I tried not to, but I guess I'm hard wired to at this point. I'm sorry Sora, but this is something me and 42 agreed on. Really, I'm sorry." Cloud walked away too and left.

The keyblade wielder, the plumber and the hedgehog were left, each not saying a word, not looking at each other but instead fixated at random points on the table. It wasn't like 42 didn't have fair points but the idea of killing was unsettling and the way he'd ripped into Sora pointing out so many of the ones he'd defeated had actually stunned the young man into silence. So much so that he just got up and walked away without so much as a "See you later."

Sonic turned to Mario, "So what d'you think?"

"I…I think 42 and Cloud might have a point. If these soldiers do live for about two years, their entire existence is going to be lapdogs for ShinRa and what kind of life is that really?"

"But killing…I mean that's pretty major. What makes us think we can't just decide to end their existences? That's not cool, man."

Mario stroked his moustache, "But what makes them think it's okay to end ours? If they're not going to hold back, why should we?"

"I mean sure…but…gah I don't know. I really need to run and clear my head…"

"It's like 42 said, just think it through. For once you need to slow down I think. You might make some sense of it if you try." Mario got up and walked out of the room also.

Sonic was left all alone, propping his head up on his fist. "Yeah maybe…" he muttered under his breath to the now gone Mario. "Maybe…"

For a long while no-one saw Sora, he'd just wondered off into the ship to think. He came back to get food from the ships canteen but it was a fleeting glance as he got food, ate and went off again. Yet in those fleeting glances he never looked depressed or angry as 42 had begun to fear he'd made the young man. Instead, however, Sora looked deep in thought. As if he was contemplating something extremely deep. He'd remain like this for the rest of the journey to Destiny Islands.

On the other hand, Sonic and Mario made their decision pretty quickly. The evening before their scheduled arrival, they both came to see 42 and Cloud. Who were just sitting around on the crew deck reading whatever books the other crewmembers had lent them. The plumber and the hedgehog sat down with them. "We thought about what you guys said, and we discussed it together… and while we may not like it... we agree." Mario said.

Cloud closed his book and laid it down on the table. "And you're sure? I know this is a very, very difficult choice to make but you're sure?"

"We're sure. If they're gonna try to kill us, we should be treat them like they treat is right? It makes me sick to my stomach but if we're gonna win here, we need to be willing to do anything. It's like you said, this isn't just another plot or scheme. This is big, like universe big and we have to stop them."

42 nodded, "Then thank you…both of you. That couldn't have been an easy answer to conclude on and I guarantee in the long run. This will work out."

"He's right, now come on. Let's see if this ship has anything decent to drink. I've had enough moping for one lifetime." Cloud agreed.

"What about Sora?" Mario asked, "He hasn't said anything yet?"

Both Cloud and 42 looked at each other uneasily before 42 said, "The kid will say something when he's ready. He just needs time."

It wasn't until the Vir Fortis was nearing the islands that Sora mentioned the talk.

As predicted there were more ShinRa ships, but this time there were also of Nobody design. These were like massive white oblongs in space with grey markings and the distinctive black insignia of Organisation XIII and the Nobodies.

Once more, Andrea the helmswoman piloted the starship in-between both ShinRa and Nobody flagships. This time Hamasaki stood by her side, his fingernails digging into her seat and droplets of sweat rolling down his forehead but there he stood. The Vir Fortis glided in between enemy vessels and down into the atmosphere of the planet.

Through the clouds it dove and over and a near endless ocean. Bright blue water sparkling in a bright summer's day for as far as the eye could see. The heroes came up to the bridge to see, although Sonic shrank back a little when he saw the large body of water. "Water…why is always water." He murmured.

"Afraid of getting your quills wet?" Cloud said, jokingly.

"Hydrophobia is no joke, Strife". Sonic folded his arms angrily.

"Pfft, please. If you had hydrophobia, Robotnik would've won a long time ago. Hedgehog up, you big baby." 42 chided.

Sora, who'd finally come out from his thinking spot, said nothing and just watched the water pass by. It was little over an hour before land was in sight.

Destiny Islands was in fact only two islands. The one mainland island with housing, forests and one singular mountain at its southern corner and the small play island where Sora and his friends once hung out. There was also a new addition to the island about five miles offshore and floating roughly ten storeys in the air was a collection of white towers and bridges all collated into a massive structure. Sora blinked, his eyes filling with controlled anger at the sight and muttered, "Xemnas is gonna pay for coming here."

Andrea scanned the situation below, "It might be best if we land the ship away from the island. I'm not taking chances being so close to the enemy fortress."

"I'll second that; if we fail someone's gotta warn everyone else." 42 agreed.

Cloud clapped 42 on the back, "Then we don't fail."

"Hah, since when are you Mister Optimism?"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally I guess." Cloud replied.

"Then we'll go down to the island in the drop ship." Sora said.

"The island? Not the fortress?" Mario wondered.

"My friends will be able to help us, I'm sure of it." The teenager replied.

Cloud seemed to understand, "Of course, then the island it is. Come on, guys. Let's move."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In a matter of moments, the heroes had gathered in the hanger. Sonic and Mario boarded the dropship but Sora held 42 and Cloud back. He was a quiet for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts before finally looking up at them and speaking. "About the other day…well I thought about what you guys said and sorta…had a conversation with myself about it."

"So what did figure out?" Cloud asked, tentatively.

"That you guys might be right…I wanted to believe that we could pull through without taking lives, that being a hero was more than just a title we got given as a 'politically correct' thing but I thought about what you said 42, and looked back at what I've done. I don't like it, but in the end we're going to take the lives of the guys in charge anyway and it's not like their soldiers are gonna let us live either." Sora explained, a new look of determination and renewed purpose in his eyes.

42 put a hand on Sora's shoulder, "What we do to stop ShinRa is not out of hate or anger. We take lives so that we may save lives. That's something I was told a long time ago, it feels like, by a good friend. I mean, we weren't fighting ShinRa but the point is it's not an easy burden to shoulder, but we do what we have to."

"I know, and I'm ready. Let's save my islands." Sora nodded.

The four heroes took up their places in the cockpit, Sora and Sonic at the front with Cloud and Mario at the back. 42 just stood by Clouds place watching as they launched from the _Vir Fortis_. Sora guided the ship downwards and proceeded to circle the island from above, ten thousand feet from the ground.

Mario looked to one if his screens and nearly jumped. "Hey, there's a battle going on in the town!"

Sora jerked his head around, "What?!"

"EYES FORWARD!" Sonic cried, his grip tightened on the console.

"Right, sorry." Sora apologised, "Who's fighting?" he asked back.

Studying the monitor Mario shrugged, "I'm not sure, looks like someone with red hair and someone with silver hair. They're holding their own against ShinRa and some very strange white creatures."

"That's Kairi and Riku! We have to help them." The teenager sounded worried.

"If only we could get to the ground faster." 42 pondered.

Both Cloud and Mario looked up at 42. "Hey 42…how advanced is your advanced healing factor?" Cloud asked.

"What d'you mean?"

"For example could you…"

"Fall from a ten thousand or so drop?" 42 finished flatly.

"Yeah."

"I've been crushed, riddled with bullets, burned. Hey, I even took plasma shots to the face. A fall's not gonna do shit." He was being both sarcastic, yet deadly serious.

"Then take this, never know when materia is gonna come in handy." 42 was handed the bolt materia from the case.

He palmed it and slid it into a jacket pocket, "Cheers, mate." 42 said as he left.

Sonic flipped a switch and the ramp lowered. Wind blasted into the dropship, violently blowing 42's trench coat around and his hair. Below he could see the island and vaguely the place he needed to land. _How do I get myself into this shit?_ He thought. With one final breath, he cried "GERONIMO!" and swan dived from the drop ship.

He felt wind gush past and oxygen escape his lungs as he shot downwards like a bullet. The rushing force made it hard to see but he never lost sight of his landing point. He needed to adjust his position a number of times as it became harder to breathe but always keeping an eye on where he was going. At first it was an island, but as he got closer the island swelled and grew in size and he could soon make out a town, a town square, and a fight he was going to gate crash.

* * *

The town itself was a fair size, but four main streets led to the town's main square which was an open air and cobbled over, once stalls were set there and kids ran through whilst people stood and talked about the day. Now it was a battle ground. Both Riku and Kairi had agreed they'd had enough, Sora had gone missing and it was up to them to push out the invaders. They didn't exactly have a plan; start attacking until the enemy retreated. It usually worked for Sora, why not them?

It wasn't until they realised Sora had been fighting heartless and nobodies, and not an organised military that perhaps a plan would've been best. Nonetheless they had waded into battle. A few of the soldiers had rifles and others swords. The riflemen seemed easier to fight, but the swordsmen had proven to be a challenge.

Riku and Kairi clashed blades with them, dodging and ducking sword swings. To their advantage, the two keyblade wielders were a lot more agile allowing them to move quicker yet despite this the swordsmen had some kind of strength enhancement that let them bright their swords around to block them. They'd gang up on them if there weren't a dozen others like them around, it got worse when the nobodies turned up. Dusks scattered around the square leaping back and forth. At least the teenagers knew how to deal with them. A familiar enemy was a godsend in the weirdest way.

Despite all this, they held their own. Riku parrying and knocking away a swordsman's blade and knocking them out whilst Kairi deflected bullets and sliced up a rifleman's gun. Kairi hadn't been wielding that long, but under Sora and Riku's tutelage she'd flourished. Of course tutelage wasn't quite the word; they'd taught her what they knew but really they didn't have any proper sword training. The boys knew bits and pieces from what they'd picked up but not much more than that. Kairi hadn't started learning magic yet, but Riku was casting for both of them it seemed.

Fire licked around the square engulfing and throwing soldiers, ice encased soldiers as well as wind blasting back and sending soldiers flailing across the square. This kept them going for a while longer but unfortunately magic could only last so long before Riku's mana ran out.

They'd been fighting for a while since mid-morning but now it was little past noon and they hadn't made much progress. Worse still it seemed there were more soldiers now than there were before. They were backed up into a corner of the square with soldiers beginning to surround them. For a moment it seemed like it was the end. Riku scanned his surroundings, "Kairi, you need to get out of here." He said, Way to the Dawn keyblade at the ready.

"Not a chance, you and Sora have already fought so much. I'm not leaving you now." She replied, determined to fight.

"This isn't the time to ar- what is that?" he said looking at the sky.

A black figure was falling headfirst toward the ground and by the looks of it, falling at some speed. Before they hit the ground, the figure flipped over forward and landed with their left fist punching the cobbles beneath. There was an almighty cry of pain and anguish as the figure fell over writhing, which was only momentary as slowly dragged himself up from the floor and as he did so there was the unsettling sound of cracking bones and resetting limbs.

For a moment, Riku had mistaken the figure for an Organisation XIII member since the man; it was now apparent, wore a long black coat but quickly changed his mind as he noticed it was a trench different to the ones worn by the organisation. His appearance had startled the soldiers too, like they knew him and were expecting him. With their attention on the newcomer, Riku looked to Kairi and nodded. They saw the opportunity and took it slashing at their enemies. The soldiers only had time to hear the newcomer say, "Ah well, no rest for the wicked," Before getting pummelled by him too.

42 charged into the fight, blocking one sword with his right arm and knocking it away then head-butting the wielder, after he pushed a rifle from an infantryman down with his right and grabbed the face of the soldier and sharply snapped it upwards, severing the spine from the head. 42 wretched the rifle from the dead infantryman and opened up on the rest.

Whilst 42 made his entrance, Kairi and Riku struck back against ShinRa's goons and the nobodies. Riku slashed and Kairi blocked and parried, both keeping up now with the slight turn in the tide. Despite the depletion of magic, the silver haired teen fought on and crossed blades with SOLDIER. As hard as he pushed, the SOLDIER was stronger and the keyblade found itself spiralling out of Riku's hand. Before he could be struck, Riku blasted his opponent with dark aura which sent the SOLDIER sprawling onto his back. With hand outstretched, Riku summoned back his blade and soldiered on into the fray.

42's gun clicked when his gun ran out of bullets, quickly thinking he threw the gun and it impaled through the abdomen of a SOLDIER. He charged up toward the enemy and grabbed the sword out of dead SOLDIER's hand as they fell. 42 switched the longsword from his right to his left and clenched the right. The inbuilt blade from his mechanical arm shot out from under his sleeve and dashed into the fight. 42 swiped and swung his way towards the two teens, striking down a number of dusk's and infantryman along the way. When he reached the two he spun around and deflected an incoming downward vertical strike. "Who are you?" Riku asked.

"We have a mutual spiky haired friend." 42 replied, striking another SOLDIER.

"Sora?! Where is he? Is he okay?" Kairi worried, stuck down a dusk.

"Kid's fine, he's on his way with the cavalry. Just look up." 42 smirked.

Riku knocked back another enemy and saw, in the sky, the dropship hurtling down toward them and at the last second pulled up with landing gear pulling out. The rear ramp came down and from it, Cloud, Sora, Mario and Sonic leapt from the drop ship began their assault on the enemy. Cloud drew his fusion sword and waded into combat. SOLDIER's came forward to attack but the swordsman blocked their incoming slashes and drove them back. He detached one of the swords from the main blade. With no mercy, he slashed and sliced his way through SOLDIER and infantryman alike.

Mario threw fireballs relentlessly. Infantryman fell around him screaming and burning as he balled his fists and punched out one and flying kicked another onto the burning remains of another. The plumber jumped and landed feet first onto a dusk, pounding it into the ground then fireballing two more and running into the fight.

Sonic was easily dodging bullets, lunges and sword swings as he zipped through the fight, tripping up soldiers, confusing them and tricking them into shooting their allies. On more than once occasion an infantryman had shot a dusk by mistake only to be set upon by said nobody and torn to pieces. He curled himself up into a ball, spin-dashed and shot himself at infantrymen. They fell to the ground unmoving as the hedgehog continued to provide backup for his team.

Sora swung his keyblade, just barely dodging a dusk's lunging attack and swiped back destroying the nobody. He nimbly made his way past enemy's until he found his friends alongside 42. "You guys alright?!" he urged.

"We're fine." Kairi said, "but where have you been?"

"You've been missing for days." Riku added.

42 had dropped the longsword and retracted his own blade to grab two SOLDIER's to throw them with some strength, taking out a few other infantrymen. "How about you save the reunion questions until after we're done, eh?" Cloud joined them seconds later.

"That may not be too soon, they're retreating."

True to his word, the infantryman and SOLDIER's had begun to fall back as a legion of Gelnika's descended from the floating fortress to retrieve their clones. "Aww, I was just starting to enjoy myself." Sonic laughed as the ShinRa ran and nobodies disappeared.

"But why are they running?" Cloud wondered.

"Retreat means, they either can't hold the town or that they have something else planned and given the size of their forces compared to ours I'm thinking it's the latter." 42, agreed.

"If you're right, then we need to prepare." Riku joined, he turned to 42, "Thanks for the distraction by the way, how're you still in one piece though?"

42's expression looked tired, "That is a long story my boy, and best told later. For now I think our attention should on that castle." He pointed to the floating Organisation XIII stronghold.

"We just gotta find a way up there." Sora continued.

"Preferably without involving water." Sonic added.

"Then those transports the soldiers escaped on would be the answer, if they were still here." Mario observed.

Riku thought for a moment, "Wait, Sora, how did you get into Organisation XIII's castle last time?"

The gears began to shift inside Sora's head and a lightbulb lit up. "Oh!" he cried, "I just used the keyblade to make a path."

"Then that's how we get in!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Wonderful, we just walk in the front door. You know, provided they don't have armed sentries, auto cannons or any other security shenanigans waiting for us." 42 smiled, setting down on the remnants of a broken stall.

"Then we'll take care of it. Organisation XIII and ShinRa know we're coming this time anyway." Cloud said. The others seemed to be in agreement.

42 looked at them, "So are any of you guys wearing a bullet resistant suit too? The sentiment is heroic, but if they do have any of the aforementioned shenanigans you'll get shredded like the wheat."

Sora smiled from ear to ear, "Have a little faith, man. We can do this no sweat. Just like Bowser's castle."

"You guys destroyed half of a shipping yard." 42 retorted.

"We're working on it."

It was at that moment when a shot rang out and what looked like a glowing purple dart pierced the ground at Sora's feet. He jumped back and scanned the square rooftops. He quickly found his target, a figure in the familiar black coat of organisation. In both hands were two, what seemed to be, guns although in both Cloud and 42's experience they looked like no guns they'd ever seen. Both were bright purple, with large arrow heads running up the rounded handguard. There seemed to be no way to reload it and the barrel of it just looked like didn't shoot bullets. The thing looked more likely to put on a wild light show than do any harm but both men knew better than that.

"How's my favourite good boy doing?" the figure asked. "I've been waiting for this since you put me outta commission at the Castle that Never Was."

Sora's expression turned foul. "You again, whoever you are, you're gonna regret coming here."

"I already do, my friend. It's waaay to light her- wait, don't you know my name? That's a little rude."

"Of course I don't, you never told me. None of you did. I know like 4 of your guy's names."

The figure seemed taken aback, "We didn't? Huh, I guess we didn't." the figure used the tip of one of the guns to fling back his hood, revealing an older man with gaunt cheeks and a pronounced jawline. His hair was long and tied back in a ponytail; it was also black with streaks of grey and white running through his mane. Finally, an eye patch covered his left eye whilst a large scar ran up his left cheek. "I'd better do something about that then; I am Xigbar, number 2 in Organisation XIII and codenamed the 'freeshooter'."

"I suppose we get 3 guesses to figure out why you got that title?" Sonic crosses his arms.

A sinister grin crossed Xigbar's face. "As if. I'll show instead." He hissed and launched himself into the air firing glowing purple arrows at the heroes.

They all scattered to avoid getting ventilated. Xigbar fell from the sky and landed on his feet, laughing, as with a large sweeping gesture began to cover the square in arrows. Stalls, buildings and the ground become dotted with the glowing ammunition.

Everyone flung themselves left or right or to the floor before they were embedded. All except one of them. A cry of "BASTARD!" rose up from the silence as 42 slammed into the ground, a glowing arrow sticking through his leg.

Xigbar just chuckled as he approached. "Oh ho, ho, that's looks painful, man. Lemmie put you out of your misery." He brought around one of guns to shoot 42. Pushing aside all the pain and anguish, the downed man pushed himself to his feet and with a helluva mean right hook punched Xigbar and skimmed him across the square. 42 could feel and hear his opponents jaw crack when his fist connected. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips as he pulled the arrow from his leg, leaving a hole where it had penetrated. The hole in his leg closed up as if it had never been there but the suit trousers remained damaged. 42 let out a noise of displeasure and turned his attention back to Xigbar.

The nobody crashed into the ground, his entire body aching and his jaw feeling looser than it had before. "Clever little sneak…" Xigbar mumbled as he jumped back up. As he did, Sora and Kairi came out of nowhere seemingly with keyblades poised to strike. Reacting quickly, Xigbar phased out and appeared just a few feet away standing upside down in mid-air. Dispersing one of his guns, he used his now free hand to click his jaw back into place then summoned his gun back. The teens stared, ready to fight.

Sora smirked and as Xigbar turned around only to see the white haired form of Riku leaping through the air, to which he blocked the incoming sweeping attack with one his arrow guns. Xigbar lost footing and fell from invisible perch. As he hit the ground the two other teens pounced, they almost got him that time, but he phased away a second time to stand right behind them. The Freeshooter used his guns as blunt weapons as he smacked both teens with them and opened up on Riku who had been advancing toward him again. Riku attempted to blast Xigbar with dark aura; however the nobody sidestepped and shot Riku in the shoulder, staggering him.

"Damn, if you kids aren't more trouble than you were before." He mumbled under his breath.

Xigbar looked around to see the other Heroes had disappeared. "You can't hide from me, guys. My arrows will find you."

"Who's hiding?"

Cloud swung his sword, slashing Xigbar across the back and sent his sprawling. He brought it back around and went to finish the job by bringing it down on the Nobody but Xigbar phased out again, standing up upside down in the middle of the air again. "I AM REALLY GETTING TICKED OFF!" he yelled and brought his guns together.

A large amount of energy condensed itself at the tips of the guns amassing into a large arrow which glowed silver and dark grey. A manic smile crept across his face as he let the arrow go. It shot across the square at high speed, pinging off buildings and ricocheting around. As it did, it headed in Mario's direction. He threw a fireball to slow it, but it made no difference. The plumber hit the deck as it zipped overhead. It bounced off of another wall, aimed at 42 who was too preoccupied with trying to locate the shooter to notice the arrow.

The arrow used 42 to rebound off of, sending him sprawling in pain as he fell. Sora sprinted over to help the man up, "This wanker needs to die now." 42 said, angrily. "First he puts an arrow through my leg and ruins my suit trousers, now he uses me as some sort of bounce pad? I'm gonna kick this cunts teeth in."

Taken aback slightly by the use of profanity, Sora stayed more calm. "I've got a way to use that arrow to our advantage. You just get the others to focus on him."

42 scanned the area and found Xigbar. "You got it, kiddo. Make him hurt." Sora just gave a Cheshire cat smile.

While he kept a close eye on Xigbar, and the arrow when he could see it, 42 zipped across the square to the other heroes and relayed Sora's plan. "D'you know what he has planned?" Cloud asked.

"I think I may." 42 said.

"Will it work?"

"From what I recall it won't kill him, but that was a video game. I'd wager this situation is fair bit different."

"Just a bit." Cloud echoed.

Both men charged, nimbly dodging and missing purple arrows as they advanced on the enemy. Xigbar frantically unloaded his arrow guns at great speed, taking care to reload when he was sure he was safe. This time however, he was not.

42's first punch missed by mere inches, the nobody having gotten wise to the trick but he didn't miss the giant sword that slashed across him and sent him earthbound and skidding across the ground. When he finally stopped, he managed to pick himself up and noticed the large hole that now adorned his robes. Underneath, bare abs and the top of his trousers could be seen. Xigbar clicked his tongue and once more made a gun disappear. He waved the free hand over the hole and suddenly the hole was no more. The gun reappeared, with a smug smile appearing on Xigbar's, rather haggard, face. "Good as new."

"Shit. Wish I could do that." 42 said, out loud by accident.

Cloud readied his sword once more, "Maybe if you ask real nice, they'll teach you."

"If we didn't have to slaughter these guys like dogs, maybe I could've done." 42 balled his fists.

"Slaughter us? As if, heroes. This time, we're coming out on top and when we do, Xemnas' final plan will come to fruition." Xigbar boasted.

"Xemnas' final plan? What might that be?" Cloud asked.

"Hah! You've got nerve asking, such a shame you won't be around to see it."

From behind, Kairi and Riku charged together, but both missed. Xigbar noticed them before they could strike and phased out to above them, that manic smile still plastered across his mouth. "Wow, you clever little sneaks. Get me doing a little monologue there and smack me from behind? Here I thought you heroes, fought fair. Colour me impressed."

"Ain't no such thing as a fair fight pal." 42 said.

"Give it up, Xigbar. You can't expect to stop us all." Riku yelled.

"That is exactly what I expect to do, and when I do you'll see just what Xemnas has planned for-"

Xigbar didn't get a chance to finish as a blue ball spun in from seemingly nowhere and revved violently, digging into his back through his coat. The nobody cried out in anguish as the pain cried out, throbbing uncontrollably through his system. Despite being emotionally dead, there was at least one thing they could feel. Pain and, in Xigbar's current situation, he felt a lot of it.

Xigbar landed and quickly turned around to face the force that had hit him when fireballs exploded in front of him and obscured his vision. Dense smoke wafted up into his face and caused Xigbar into a coughing fit as he waved his arms trying to clear it. Meanwhile, across the square, the energy shot continued bouncing. Sora charged toward it and with a little bit of expert timing, leapt into the air. He swung his keyblade like baseball bat and smacked the blast with all his might. It struck through the air like a bullet fired from a gun and towards the unsuspecting Nobody.

Xigbar was totally enraged by the double blind-side. "THAT IS IT, I AM DONE PLAYING! YOU PEOPLE ARE-"

Once more, Xigbar was cut off. He looked down to see a the front end of an energy shot fizzling out, then he looked up at the heroes in front of him and simply said, "Dead" coldly.

From his hands the arrow guns dropped to the ground and dissipated into thin air and he himself fell backwards to the ground. Parts of his being began to fragment and split away, dissolving into nothing whilst a giant gaping hole, that one could see straight through, adorned his front. Sora approached him and knelt down. "Déjà vu, huh?" he said.

"You could say that, kid." Xigbar croaked, "One difference though."

Sora looked questioningly at the dying nobody. A thin, malicious smile crept across Xigbar's face. "This time, none of you are gonna walk away." And in his final moments the Freeshooter let out a choked cackle that faded away, leaving only an echo in the cobblestoned town square.

* * *

The young wielder looked around at the carnage that had befallen them, for the first time taking in what he and his companions had done. Bodies littered all around them, some blood splattered across the cobbles and weapons that had been strewn amidst the fight. Sora suddenly felt like being sick and he noticed, Kairi looking very similar. She wondered over to him, stepping over bodies and avoiding the small puddles of crimson red blood.

She slipped her hand into his and she squeezed tight. Both of them trying to comprehend the acts committed in that square. Silently they stood, words unable to form their mouths not that they wanted to speak. What would they even say? 'Hey, that was some great killing Kairi' 'Thanks Sora, you murdered than man pretty well yourself'

Cloud watched them and made his way towards them, his sword sheathed. Sora only turned his head slightly and spoke softly, "How do you do this?"

He didn't have an answer honestly. How do you just commit such an act and keep going? He didn't know really but then, that was it wasn't it. You didn't know, but just did. No second thought, no regret, just keep moving. Cloud looked at the kid again. He couldn't see the same cold killer he was, but he could see the young man and woman holding hands. That was the reason. For some it was money, for others a sickening sense of fulfilment and enjoyment. For men like Cloud and Sora, Sonic and Mario, maybe even 42. It was protecting the ones he cared for.

The swordsman walked into Sora's view and pointed at his and Kairi's interlocked hands. "That." He said, "That is how I do it."

Sora's gaze slipped down to his hand and slowly understood, his cheeks filling with colour a little, but he understood. His eyes met hers and he knew why Cloud did what he did. Sora remembered meeting Tifa in Hollow Bastion and how she'd kept looking for him unrelentingly and he remembered meeting Tifa a second time, and somehow again for the first, in Edge. How she had worried for him and how he'd seen their home and overheard that they lived with orphans. Cloud had a life he felt was worth protecting so fiercely. A life he might share one day. The young wielder looked back to Cloud, a slight smile spreading. He didn't need to say any more than that.

A short distance away Riku, Mario and 42 piled up the bodies. Riku grabbing the arms, Mario the legs and 42 carried two bodies. One under each arm. As they dumped another infantryman onto the growing pile, Riku wiped his brow with his arm. "This is mad." He said at the unmoving corpses.

"This is tame. You're lucky that stronghold hasn't cried havoc and let loose the mortars of hell on this town yet." 42 said, slumping over another body.

"And you guys do this normally?" Riku asked, grabbing the arms of another body.

Mario grabbed the legs. "This is new for us too." He replied and used his head to indicate 42, "Not sure about him though."

"I wish it wasn't normal, but it feels like it." 42 grabbed another couple of the dead soldiers. "Last six years have been one thing after another."

Sonic appeared at 42's side holding an infantryman's rife and stack of magazines. "More to the point, we need somewhere to keep our heads down until we have some kind of plan." He handed over the rifle and magazines. "Can't believe I even said that."

"Don't worry." Riku said, "We know somewhere. Once we're cleaned up here, we'll take you."

42 hung the rifle strap over his right shoulder and stowed the magazines away in his trench coat. "Sound wonderful. Anywhere that doesn't smell like sea salt and blood will be a delight."

The heroes spent the next hour stacking bodies and rounding up guns and ammo. When they were sure they'd collected up everything. The three native teens led them off into the town slowly going from cobbles to well-worn dirt road as they wondered deeper into Destiny Island.


End file.
